


Mayhem

by Michael_Ackart



Series: No Man's Land [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bottom!Shepard, Canon-Typical Violence, Custom Commander Shepard, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humans, M/M, Top!Kaidan, more characters are around than what's tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I recommend reading Part 1 first, it's a one-shot)</p><p>After the Last World War nearly wiped out life on earth on a century ago, the remaining humans have formed factions and claimed territory in the ruined wasteland. But when the Alliance base Terra Nova continues to get swarmed night after night by husks, Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Alenko decide to investigate what exactly is going on. It leads to discoveries bigger and more terrifying than either of them imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full length story I mentioned in Havoc. I'm pretty excited. Let's see how this goes, yes? Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr: **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this story doesn't have as many readers as some of my others, I don't feel quite as bad for changing this entire fic to present tense. It's what I'm most comfortable with right now. Also, admittedly, this was a quick edit. I intend to do a more thorough job in the future but for now, my apologies for any errors or inconveniences

“Wake up. Cal, wake up!”

Commander Shepard straightens up in an instant. “Is there an attack?”

“You fell asleep again,” Andrews, his young friend, says.

“What? Nah, I’m alert. Just honing my senses.”

The boy looks at him worriedly, knowing Cal is lying. “Maybe you should talk to Anderson-”

“No. I wanted to do this. With all these monsters lately, everyone needs to pull twice their weight.”

“I swear, you and Kaidan have been pulling at least triple. You know, our shift’s almost over. I can handle it from here.”

“I know you can, Jase. But I can’t just abandon my post. I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Now that he’s talking, he’s much more alert. He stands from his rickety chair and stretches, groaning as various joints pop. Andrews stares out into the wasteland, pulling his jacket closer to his body. Blazing sun during the day, cold as balls at night. And now it’s raining husks to boot.

It’s been a few weeks since Shepard and Kaidan scouted the hospital to the south and first ran into husks. The attacks have only grown more frequent and closer to Terra Nova until the night watches needed to be doubled at each gate. The hoards were particularly bad a couple nights ago, when Shepard actually led a strike team into the field. They lost someone to the swarm.

The commander comes out every night. Although he hasn’t been in the Alliance as long as some of the others, he’s still one of the most experience fighters here. Kaidan is working extra hard as well and it’s running both of them ragged. Nihlus is still around too. He communicates back to the Turians and now his excuse for staying is to investigate these attacks. Cal doesn’t trust him and he hates that Anderson is keeping him mostly in the dark. The Asari from the dig site are gone. Instead of requesting Alliance aid, more commandos came up north from Thessia after the initial incident and then they were off. Shepard offered to shadow them but the captain forbade it.

“They’re out of Alliance territory,” he had said. “It’s within their right to claim that site. I better not catch you and Alenko down there.”

Shepard of course argued but Anderson firmly put him in his place. Now there isn’t any time to fight about it. He barely has time to even see his boyfriend. When his shift ends, he is going straight to his quarters and collapsing into bed. Kaidan must be asleep already because his own shift ended a couple hours ago. The sun still isn’t going to rise for a few more. He yawns and moves to stand next to his friend. His head leans against Andrews’ shoulder.

“I wonder what’s causing these attacks,” the younger man murmurs.

“Don’t know.”

“You think Nihlus knew about this? That this is why he came?”

“Doubt it,” Shepard lies. That exact thought crosses his mind almost daily. It’s all timed just a little too perfectly—Nihlus, those Asari. He doesn’t like it and he wants nothing more than to check out the area on his own. He has to be careful about indulging in theories he has no evidence of though, even to his close friend. It won’t be good for the already poor morale around the base if others eavesdrop and start acting hostile towards the Turian. “We can handle husks. It’s weird but not the first time this has happened. We live too close to No Man’s Land. Remember your very first night here?”

“Ugh, I can never forget. Hey! Do you see something out there? Directly ahead.”

He straightens up and grabs his rifle. He looks out the scope to where Andrews is pointing but it’s difficult to see through the darkness. His comrade is already on it though, grabbing one of the lights and swiveling it towards the area.

“And here we go,” Shepard mutters. He snipes the first couple husks before hitting a red button. An alarm sounds to warn the rest of the gates that creatures are spotted. Cal really fucking hopes more aren’t lurking because all he wants is to crawl into his room and go to sleep.

Andrews shines light on the surrounding area and Cal is able to take the husks down in a steady rhythm. The movements are automatic at this point. A small crew will clean the corpses up at sunrise.

“I think that’s all of them,” the private says a few minutes later, scanning the area carefully.

“Not too many this time,” Shepard mumbles, setting the rifle back down. “Really didn’t feel like going out there tonight.” He moves to the chair and drops back down.

“That old thing is creaking way too much.”

“Pretty sure it’s gonna collapse soon and I’m going to end up with an ass full of splinters.”

The rest of their shift finishes without anymore incidents and the next pair comes to replace them. Andrews trails behind the commander down the stairs. Shepard heads towards the living quarters.

“Are you going to bed?” the boy asks.

“Yeah, I’m fuckin’ tired. You?”

“I’m hungry.”

Now that everyone is working longer shifts, the kitchens are open twenty-four hours. They take up most of the first floor, but share the space with the barracks and showers.

“I’ll probably vomit if I eat that slop right now. Kaidan got off a little while ago so I plan on collapsing next to him and falling asleep. We’re too exhausted to do anything else.”

The friends part ways once inside the building and Cal treks to the second floor where his room is. It’s dark when he opens the door and goes inside. The one and only window is open and allows a small amount of light in.

“Hey, babe,” a groggy voice murmurs.

“Hey, Kay. Did the alarm wake you?”

“Yeah.” He sits up with a yawn to turn on the lamp. Cal walks over and kisses him.

“Sorry. Jase and I spotted husks.”

“A lot?”

He shakes his head. “Not tonight.” He yawns. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He strips off his clothes and flings them to the opposite side of the room to pick up in the morning. He goes into the small bathroom and starts up the lukewarm spray of water. Just a few minutes later, he’s drying off with an old towel then walking naked into the main room. Kaidan is laying down again, the sheet pulled down just enough for Cal to see the base of his cock. He licks his lips but really, they’re both too tired. It’s been ages since they last had sex and Shepard is snappier than usual because of it.

“Come here,” Kaidan says and pats the spot beside him.

Cal crawls under the sheet and closes his eyes when his boyfriend’s arms wrap around him. “These attacks haven’t let up at all.”

“I know. Everyone’s restless.”

“It’s those Asari. I know they’re up to something.”

“Again with that? It doesn’t matter, Anderson won’t let us go back to the mine. And if they catch us-”

“They won’t.”

“-it could provoke a fight. Then what’ll happen?”

“But Kay-”

“I know. But we have to think of the potential consequences. Besides...we caught those three right as they finished off some husks. Wouldn’t they have been more prepared?”

“Not if it was unintentional. Plus, what about Nihlus? His timing has been a little too convenient.”

“Agreed. But I think our energy is best spent defending Terra Nova. We’re the strongest biotics here.”

“The attacks have mostly been at night though. If we go during the day-”

“Absolutely not. They’ll see us coming a mile away.”

“They might not even be there anymore. And if they are, we’ll keep driving, pretend we’re on another scout mission. We can go tomorrow—err, later today—when we wake up.”

“I’ll think about it. And we’ll have to make sure Anderson has no work for us and won’t miss us for a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Now come on, I’m tired and I know you are too.” He reaches over to turn off the lamp then settles down with Cal. They tell each other good night and then, not even a couple minutes later, are both fast asleep.

~~~~~

Shepard lazily comes to in the late morning. He isn’t quite ready to get up though so he keeps his eyes closed and rolls onto his stomach. Another body follows him and he smiles when lips kiss his neck.

“Morning, Cal,” Kaidan purrs in his ear. His hand slides down his back and creeps under the sheet. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm,” he groans as a handful of his ass is grabbed. Kaidan presses his hips against him and he feels an erection poke him.

“I just had a dream. You were in it.”

Shepard’s pretty sure he knows just what that dream was about. He moans in surprise when slick fingers suddenly enter him. When did Kaidan get lube? But he quickly stops caring—partly because he’s still groggy and mostly because his boyfriend knows exactly where to stroke inside him. His hips practically lift on their own and then Kaidan is shoving their pillows underneath him to keep his ass propped up. It feels like so long since the last time they fucked. An actual whimper escapes his mouth when Kaidan shifts and starts rubbing his dick along Cal’s ass. The commander is mumbling things, he has no idea what, but his voice turns into a sharp moan when Kaidan enters him. His hole clenches tightly around his thick cock as it fills him slowly and he’s suddenly glad for the pillows. He doesn’t think his quivering legs can hold him up. The lieutenant covers him with his own body as he thrusts into him.

No way will either of them last long, Shepard thinks as he rocks against the bed. He presses his forehead into the mattress as Kaidan drives into him faster. He’ll never understand where the older man gets his energy in the morning. His mouth hangs open as he moans and he distantly realizes he’s drooling onto the sheet.

“I’m close,” he pants.

“Already?” Kaidan chuckles.

But Shepard can tell that he is too. His balls tighten and he uses what little strength he has to shove his ass up against his lover. “Don’t you dare fucking stop,” he groans and then he lets go and cums into the pillow his dick rubs against. Kaidan cries out Cal’s name as his hole spasms around him and he cums inside Shepard.

They both pant harshly and Kaidan kisses his shoulders before pulling out. Shepard yanks the pillows from underneath his hips and tosses them to the floor before collapsing onto his stomach. A hand runs through his dark brown hair before Kaidan reaches towards the nightstand to grab his pack of cigarettes.

“I needed that,” the commander murmurs.

“We both did. Maybe now you won’t be so cranky,” Kaidan laughs as he lights one.

“Fuck off,” Cal snips and pushes himself up. He drags himself to the bathroom to clean up. “I’m always cranky.”

Twenty minutes later, they’re dressed and out the door. The couple stops by the cafeteria and Shepard tries to plan their morning.

“Anderson most likely has a ton of work for us to do,” Kaidan says.

“I know. That’s why we-”

“Shepard! Alenko!”

The commander looks up and sees Cortez and Vega walking to their table. Those two are best friends and practically inseparable. “Morning, boys.”

“You two are up early,” Vega says.

“James, it’s almost eleven. You’re the only one who thinks it’s early,” Cortez tells him.

“I can’t help I need my beauty sleep.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Shepard chuckles.

“Any work today?” Kaidan asks them.

“The usual. I think the captain wants James to do some drills with the newbies and I have a few repairs to do.”

“We’re gonna take the Normandy out in a minute,” Cal says casually.

“Oh, yeah? There wasn’t a mission I’m forgetting about, was there?”

“Nah, just want to enjoy the scenery, feel the wind in my hair.”

“Ha, riiiiiight,” Vega says. “The only ‘scenery’ is at the Citadel and that’s a million miles away.”

“A slight exaggeration but not by much. We just want to hang out, the two of us.”

“Ohhh. I see, I see.”

“You do seem to be in a better mood, Shepard,” Cortez adds.

“Yeah, because someone got laid last night.”

Cal smirks. “That’s no way to talk to your commander, Vega. And it was this morning.”

The two friends howl at him and he just rolls his eyes. “You ready to go?” he asks Kaidan, stuffing a roll of bread in his mouth.

“Uh, I am. Are you?”

He nods and swallows before standing. “See you guys later.”

Kaidan pulls out his cigarettes when they’re outside and Cal complains. “Put those away. We don’t have time.”

“What are you talking about? Weren’t we gonna make sure there’s no work first?”

“No. Anderson will assign us a hundred things to do. We leave now and come back before anyone even notices.”

He sighs. “Fine. But I’m driving.”

“Good. That’ll give me a chance to scout the area undistracted.”

Once in the garage, Shepard checks that the motorcycle is fueled and a couple guns are secured. But then he bites his lip and looks off to the side.

“Oh no, what’s that look?” Kaidan asks.

“I wanna attach a sidecar.”

He sighs. “Why? That’ll take me extra time, I thought you wanted to be quick.”

“What if we find something though? Like equipment or whatever and it’s too much to strap to the back?”

“Fine. But don’t blame me if someone walks in here and stops us.”

He helps his boyfriend roll the sidecar over and gets him the appropriate tools to attach it. Kaidan complains about it wasting time but the man has done it so often that it doesn’t take too long at all. The lieutenant starts the engine and once Cal is seated, they drive out of the garage. They wave to the private watching over the southern gate then quickly zip down the old cracked road.

Shepard barely speaks as they ride—a rarity for him. He’s too focused on scanning the wastes. But there’s nothing new, just the same old ruined houses and cars that have dotted this area for the last one hundred and something years. No one but the Alliance dares to keep permanent residence in this area. No camps, no Asari, no mercenaries. Or Geth, Shepard thinks. Nihlus refuses to confirm whether or not that weapon they found is from the islanders. He says it’s too difficult to determine its origins. Cal says he’s a fucking liar.

To Kaidan.

In private.

“We’re nearing the dig site,” Cal finally announces.

“I know, I know. See anything?”

“Dirt. Weeds. No tents or blue people.”

“We can explore undisturbed then.” Kaidan turns off the established path and heads for the trench. He keeps a sharp eye out for any husks this time around but the area is devoid of any life besides the two Alliance soldiers. Well, if husks can even be considered ‘alive.’

“No way...” Shepard mumbles when they’re close. Kaidan stops and he hops off to run to the edge of the giant hole. The equipment there a few weeks ago is gone, the ramp leading down is destroyed. But what strikes him the most is the mine entrance. A couple meters in, the frame of the shaft is fitted with some type of metal door that’s locked and barred. There’s no way they’re breaking it down with sheer force.

“The Asari aren’t fucking around,” the commander hears behind him.

He turns to look at Kaidan who’s now standing just a few feet away. “Who are they trying to keep out?”

“Oh, everyone of course. But what’s in there that they don’t want anyone to see?”

“This isn’t fucking normal.”

“Maybe it’s gold. Or fresh water?”

Shepard shakes his head. “They’d mine the fuck out of this place and not leave until every last bit was taken. We need to get in there.”

“You think you can open that door?”

“Maybe. It’d take time. Fuck, I should’ve brought my picks with me.” He chews his lip. “Fuck! It’ll take too long to drive back to Terra Nova and come here again.”

“We have no choice, Cal. There’s no way we’re shooting our way through. And if we use our biotics, we might collapse the entire entrance.”

He huffs. “Fine, okay. Let’s go.” He turns away from the trench and then hears chatter from his radio. He runs to the bike to see what Anderson wants.

“Commander! Commander, are you there? Is Alenko with you?”

“We’re both here, Captain,” he responds. “What do you need?”

“Where the hell are you two? If you snuck off to that dig site-”

“Absolutely not. We’re having sex. I swear.” He hears a loud sigh.

“Look, I don’t care right now. I need you to check out a distress beacon one of our channels picked up. I’m already sending a small team, but I want you there too.”

“Where at? Send me the coordinates.”

“The farms southwest of the base. Eden Prime.”

“On our way. Any idea what to expect?”

“No. Probably got overrun by bandits. But if it’s serious...”

“Okay. We’ll report back soon. Shepard out.” He glances at his boyfriend. “We’re coming back later.”

Kaidan nods. Half a minute later, Cal has his arms around him as they speed back to the main road. Bandits at Eden Prime are the most likely scenario. It’s a small agricultural community and raids are common wherever food exists. But the residents are a hardy bunch and he has to wonder what happened. His mind leaves the mine behind as he enters commander mode. But he has every intention of returning with his lockpicks to discover what secrets that old abandoned tunnel holds.


	2. Chapter 2

At speeds way beyond ‘safe,’ the Normandy travels down a small dirt road that leads to Eden Prime. The pair sees smoke in the distance and another conversation with Anderson informs them that contact with the small squad sent ahead has been lost. Shepard tells him to hold off on sending even more people into the unknown. He and Kaidan are two of the captain’s best people, they can handle it.

The closer they get, the more worried Cal becomes. The smoke comes from the farthest reaches of the farms. Someone lit them on fire but they ‘re already put out. The ground is blackened and only the crops’ charred ashes remained. Shepard scans the area through his binoculars.

“Did everyone on the planet suddenly disappear?” he spits.

“Did bandits do this? Why would they burn the crops?” Stealing them makes sense but destroying food completely? Who would be that dumb, or malicious?

“To kick the Alliance in the balls maybe?”

“I don’t see anyone.”

“They’re probably hiding.” Or dead. But neither man wants to say that out loud.

“They have a small town hall with a basement. We should check there.”

“Fine. We need to find out what happened to that squad as well.”

They continue through the field towards the nearest building, an ancient looking barn. Some of the planks that make up the walls are missing or rotted away and Shepard wonders if this was really how this place looked before the raid. Kaidan almost drives past it but Cal’s eyes narrow and he taps the lieutenant’s shoulder.

“Stop. Something’s in the barn.”

He doesn’t respond but pulls over. They each grab a gun and hop off the bike. Shepard creeps towards the splintered double doors. He gestures to Kaidan and the older man hurries to the door. He stands ready to pull it open at Cal’s command. Shepard aims his shotgun ahead and nods. Kaidan yanks the door back and the commander quickly looks the area over, ready for a fight. He finds dirt and tools that have looked untouched for years. Kaidan follows right behind and their eyes land on the opposite side of the barn.

“Kaidan, wait!” Shepard says as his boyfriend runs ahead.

“They’re Alliance!” he calls out.

He’s right. Just enough sunlight pours through the broken planks to clearly show the Alliance logo emblazoned on two uniforms. Two corpses. One shot in the head, the other beaten to death. Kaidan falls to his knees.

“Jenkins,” he whispers.

There’s no mistaking it. The woman Shepard doesn’t recognize but the man...he’s Kaidan’s friend. Richard Jenkins, a young corporal with little experience but tons of enthusiasm and potential. Cal puts his hand on the lieutenant’s shoulder.

“God fucking dammit,” he hisses. “Why are there only two here? Why the hell would Anderson only send two people?”

“I don’t know, Kay. Maybe we’ll find some clues about what happened.”

“I’ll kill whoever fucking did this.” He grabs his rifle and stands, eyes still glued to his friend.

“I’ll make sure someone comes back for the bodies. Now come on. It’s too late for them but we might be able to help someone who survived.”

He nods. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” He turns and takes just a couple steps forward when a loud alarm suddenly starts shrieking. The couple has no time to even blink before a second one goes off. Two robotic looking things emerge from nearby debris piles and fly into the air. They‘re almost identical to the rolling one found in the hospital.

Shepard readies his shotgun but then Kaidan shouts, “Look out!” and tackles him to the ground. Cal hears the bullets a moment later. They quickly crawl behind one of the wooden dividers in the barn.

“Did you see-”

“Yeah,” Kaidan pants.

“Guess they improved them.”

The second there’s a break in fire, Kaidan peeks around the corner and shoots the closest one. He ducks behind cover again before he can destroy it. “They’re armored. It’s pretty half-ass though.”

“Let’s hit the closest one with a combined throw.”

He nods and they both get ready. A hail of bullets rain on them and they know they need to be quick—the divider that serves as their protection won’t last much longer.

“Now!” Kaidan yells when it goes silent.

They launch themselves forward and put all their energy into two biotic throws. The alarm Kaidan shot at takes the full brunt of both attacks. It flies backwards into the second machine and they ricochet in different directions before exploding. Cal’s eyes widen. Fucking awesome.

“Well...damn,” the lieutenant murmurs. “Uh, come on. Let’s go.”

They creep out of one of the gaps in the wall and back into the wasteland. The commander looks around for more alarm things but spots none. They continue carefully to the next building, an old shack that was probably somebody’s home. Maybe they’ll luck out and surprise any enemies that might still be lurking around. Though if the traps in the barn didn’t alert everyone to their presence, it’s probably unlikely that anybody is still around. After sneaking around a few more houses and fruitlessly checking the local shop for any survivors, they stop.

There’s no mistaking it, a gun is firing in the distance. From the sounds of it, there’s only one and they have to wonder what this person is shooting at. There are two likely possibilities—a farmer is shooting at husks or...someone is shooting helpless survivors. But there is no screaming so the Alliance men are inclined to believe the former. They run through the village, weary of traps but knowing that the person on the other side of that gun is on limited time.

They turn the corner and see someone taking cover behind an overturned carriage. A woman in armor but not the sleek gray armor the ‘not Geth’ wear. She holds a rifle in her hands and a trail of husk corpses lead up the road to where another alarm thing is shooting at her.A husk quickly emerges from one of the buildings but she smashes her gun straight into its skull. They step in as she leans out of cover and tries to place enough bullets in the flying drone to incapacitate it. 

“We’re covering you!” Cal yells to alert her to their presence.

Even more husks bolt from the sides. Shepard lifts one group so Kaidan can shoot them freely. That gives the woman a chance to take care of the group on her other side. Once nothing but corpses remain, Cal charges forward to distract the alarm. It works and the woman shoots until its armor cracks and she blows it out of the air.

Kaidan walks around the area to check for any more surprises while the commander approaches this third person. Now that he’s closer, he can see the Alliance logo on her armor.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah. Thanks for that. I thought I was the only one left.”

“Who are you?”

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the Alliance.”

“Commander Shepard and that’s Lieutenant Alenko. We’re stationed over at Terra Nova. So what happened?”

“My unit was transferred to Eden Prime less than a week ago to help with the attacks. But no one expected this. Usually the farms are only raided at night but about an hour ago, a band of mercs swept through. They set fires out in the fields, shot people, but then they were gone just like that. We were barely able to put out the fires before husks started swarming.”

“Where’s the rest of your unit?”

“We got separated. I got away to look for any civilians. The husks...they were taking bodies and live people. I tried to do what I could but...”

“Have you checked the town hall yet?”

“That’s where I was headed before these guys distracted me.”

“Did you receive any back up from Terra Nova? A squad was sent here.”

Williams shakes her head. “If they’re here, I haven’t seen them.”

“Area’s clear for now, Commander,” Kaidan announces. “We should check the hall.” He nods at Williams as he walks up. It isn’t much farther, past a few more rows of shacks sits one of the larger buildings in the village. A blue banner haphazardly hangs from one side over the entrance, it looks like someone tried to tear it down.

“So you two haven’t seen anyone else?” Williams asks.

“Just a couple people from Terra Nova,” Shepard answers. “Both dead.”

“It was a trap,” Kaidan adds. “They didn’t die in that barn. Someone threw their bodies in there as bait then sent two of those drone things to attack.”

“Why the fuck would someone do this?”

“Hopefully we can find out and stop this from happening anywhere else.”

The lieutenant and gunnery chief keep an eye out for any enemies as the commander approaches the hall’s double doors. His hand slowly reaches for the handle but Ashley interrupts him.

“If you’re trying to be quiet, there’s no point. Those doors are loud,” she whispered.

He nods. “Guns up!” he shouts then kicks the doors open. He prefers doing things dramatically anyways. The trio runs in but there isn’t much to the hall. It’s a simple square room with an elevated stage on the opposite side. There’s a demolished podium and most of the chairs are kicked over. Williams points off to the side where a staircase leads down.

“There’s a door at the bottom,” she says.

Shepard nods then walks over. “Hello?” he calls out on the chance someone can hear. “I’m Commander Shepard, from Terra Nova. Is anybody down there?” He takes a few steps down before stopping to listen. Silence. “Alright, come on.” Just as Ashley said, the stairs lead to a short hallway that ends with a door. It’s closed, probably locked, and Cal knocks on it. “Is somebody in there? It’s okay to come out now.” He receives no reply and is ready to kick the wooden door in. But he grabs the handle and twists just in case. It opens. “Kay, grab your flashlight,” he orders but his boyfriend is already flicking it on.

He shines it all over the room but they don’t need to search around for long. Kaidan’s hand freezes when the beam illuminates the middle of the room. In the center lies the missing townsfolk. Cal’s stomach jumps a bit as he stares at the bloody pile of bodies. Ashley is the first one to react and she sprints over to the corpses. The commander is close behind.

“Shot,” he says after examining everyone. “Very, very recently.”

“There’s only one entrance to the town hall. Whoever did this is already gone,” Williams growls. “These people were honest workers, they didn’t deserve this.”

“Most people don’t,” Cal mumbles. “There’s nothing left here. I need to radio back to the captain.”

Williams stares a moment longer at the people she had just started befriending before getting up. “Fine.”

“Let’s head back to the Normandy. My motorcycle can take all of us back to Terra Nova.”

They slowly make their way back through the town hall. But Cal stops as soon as he steps outside. He glances around at the rundown buildings, the sprinkle of husk corpses, and the charred fields out in the distance. It’s ugly and disgusting and now Eden Prime fits in with the rest of this fucked up wasteland. Cal hates it and he yearns for an old world that he’s never known. And even though sometimes he wants nothing more than to have been born a couple centuries in the past, he hates all those people too. They’re the ones who ruined everything, they ‘re the reason he’s currently in this dusty destroyed village full of nothing but death and destruction. It’s their fault.

“Cal?”

He turns and looks at Kaidan. The older man glances at him worriedly. “Come on.”

They trudge back through the village, a heavy silence between them. Shepard hopes his motorcycle remains unscathed—walking back to Terra Nova is just not something he feels like doing ever. They make it back to the barn, Kaidan looking at it with a frown before tearing his eyes away. The trio rounds the corner and sees the bike still standing just the way they left it. Cal turns on the radio and tunes in to the correct channel.

“Anderson, it’s me. You there?”

“What’s going on?”

The man sighs. “One survivor. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Mercs lit the fields on fire then husks swarmed in. We’re on our way back to Terra Nova.”

“Alright. Come straight to my office for a full report, all of you.”

“See you soon. Shepard out.”

“Damn,” Ashley whistles as she looks at the bike. “This is nice.”

“Restored it myself. Here.” He opens one of the compartments at the back and hands her goggles and a bandana to tie around her face. Then he turns to his boyfriend. “Told you the sidecar would come in handy today.”

“First time you’ve been right about that thing,” Kaidan mutters as he takes a seat. He starts the engine and waits for the other two passengers to settle in. Once Cal’s arms are wrapped around him and Ashley gives him a thumbs up, they’re off.

They’re the only things alive for miles, Cal muses, as they pass through the fields. Kaidan’s concentrating solely on the dirt path leading to the main road but Shepard looks all around, searching for husks or other people or anything really. But there is nothing. He’s relieved they reach the highway without any issues but he’s tired. Tired of fighting off enemies, tired of being attacked, tired of not getting any answers.

It’s the afternoon and the sun beats down from its place in the sky. Cal wipes sweat off his neck and feels angry. They’ll report to Anderson (and he’s sure Nihlus will be there too), grab some food and water, but Shepard isn’t going to leave it at that. He hasn’t forgotten about that mine. He’s determined to crack the locks and find out just what the Asari are hiding. He doesn’t care what anyone else says. Everything during the last few weeks is connected, it has to be and he’s going to find out what the hell is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal watches Anderson sit back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He, Kaidan, and Ashley have just finished explaining everything that happened at Eden Prime. Nihlus stands near the desk with his arms crossed, but Shepard tries to ignore him. To his surprise, the Turian simply listens for the most part.

“Shepard, can you write a report up and hand it in by the evening?” the captain asks.

“Sure,” he says.

“I’m gonna send a crew to gather the bodies-”

“I wanna go too,” Kaidan interrupts.

Anderson nods, knowing the lieutenant had been friends with one of the soldiers he sent. “Head to the garage then, Alenko. I’ll send word out to the others. You two are dismissed for now. Williams, if you could stay for a minute.”

“Of course, sir.”

The two men leave the office and hear Nihlus trail behind. “Are you sure they were husks?” he asks.

“I have been out there every fucking night fighting those things off,” Cal growls. “Pretty sure I know what one looks like by now.”

“I know you don’t like me but-”

“No, I don’t. But I don’t care about that right now. The Alliance just took a hard hit and my focus is making sure the rest of Terra Nova doesn’t get hurt. If you’re here to help like you say you are, great. If you’re just going to grill me about things I already told you about then go to hell.”

Shepard storms away, and both he and Kaidan miss the thoughtful look Nihlus throws his way.

The pair goes outside and stops between the barracks and the garage. “Are you taking the Normandy?” Cal asks his boyfriend.

“I don’t know.”

“You need to eat something. Grab the black bag off the back, there’s protein bars and water.”

“I will. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Stay out of trouble.” He wraps his arms around the older man’s waist and brings him in for a small kiss. Kaidan returns it then rests his head on his shoulder. Cal rubs his back as they hug. “I’m sorry, Kay.” He feels him exhale against his neck.

“It’s the way of the wastes...” he mumbles.

“Yeah...” he agrees softly. “It is.”

Kaidan finally pulls back and kisses the commander one more time before saying, “I should go.”

“Alright. See you in a while.”

They part ways and Shepard heads alone to the barracks to grab some food. Just as he reaches the doors, someone calls his name. He cranes his head and sees Williams approaching.

“Yo,” he greets. “You and Anderson talk?”

“Yeah. Looks like I’m staying at Terra Nova for the time being.”

“We could use the extra fire power right now.”

“He also said to ask you to show me around.”

“Yeah, no problem. He had me show Kaidan around his first day too. Let me show you where to get supplies.”

The woman had been unable to grab anything during the chaos in the village so Shepard takes her to get some clothes and a few other things. He assigns her a locker and a bunk then waits for her to change out of her armor and store it.

“You hungry?” he asks.

“Starved.” They start towards the cafeteria and she asks the commander a question. “So what’s the deal between you and Alenko?”

“What do you mean?” he says, not understanding the question.

“Are you two friends, boyfriends?”

“Oh, yeah, we’ve been together for about a year now.”

“Have you been at Terra Nova that whole time?”

“And then some. I was part of the original team stationed here, the one Anderson picked himself.” They reach the kitchens and Cal leads the way to food.

“Impressive.”

He shrugs. “The captain and I go back. Anyways, up until a few weeks ago, this post was boring. But not too bad really. Now we’re being hit every night by husks. But you probably already knew that.”

“I didn’t know it was every night. When can I start helping?”

“We’ll get you in the rotation tomorrow. Just chill for tonight. You’ve...been through a lot.”

The two soldiers are at a table now. Because of the time, only a few others are around. Cal tears into his food hungrily and notices Williams doing the same. “Are you doing alright?” he asks.

“I think I’m still in shock,” she tells him honestly. “Everything happened so fast and suddenly we were separated. And then they were gone.”

“Nobody thought there’d be an attack during the day. It took all of us by surprise. That team Anderson sent before us, one of the kids was Kaidan’s friend. He’s hurting too.”

“We need to find out what’s causing this and end it. Any idea where these husks are coming?”

“No. But..uh...”

Her eyes widen. “You do know something!”

“Shh, keep your voice down!” He curses his big mouth. “I don’t know anything for sure.”

“That’s better than the nothing everyone else knows. My unit and a town of innocent civilians were just killed. If you know something, I want to help.”

Cal glances around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. “Look,” he whispers quietly. “Some Asari were here a few weeks ago.”

“What for?”

“They were down south searching some mine. It’s out of Alliance territory so Anderson’s forbid me from checking it out. But...before we got the order to head to Eden Prime, Kaidan and I snuck over there.”

“What’d you find?”

“It’s been sealed. Asari do digs all the time, that’s not weird. But a few weeks ago, Kay and I were attacked by husks on our way to some town. The Asari camp was nearby so we checked it out to see if they were okay. They were in the mine and we found them just as they killed their own swarm. The night attacks started shortly after that.”

“Those Asari must’ve been up to something. Thessia’s far. Did they say why they’re here?”

He shakes his head. “Like I said, they do archaeological digs all the time. They came back here for a few days then left with a commando unit. The site’s abandoned now but they locked it up.”

“I tend not to trust the other territories too much when they’re doing sketchy things. And that story just screams ‘fucking weird.’ I think, Commander, that we should find out what the Asari want to hide so badly.”

Shepard grins. “We could get in a lot of trouble. Anderson’s my friend but he’s still my captain and he’ll fucking kill me if word gets out.”

“I can keep a secret. You’re the one that blabbed to me. So when do we go?”

“Kaidan’ll be gone for a few hours and I don’t want to leave at night in case the attacks get really bad. Tomorrow morning probably. Early so no one even notices we’re gone.”

“Okay. Have a plan for getting past the entrance?”

“Leave it to me. It’ll take some time but I can get around it.”

“How?”

“I ain’t some Alliance boy scout. I know how to pick a lock. Let’s meet in the garage half an hour after sun rise.”

Once the plans are established, they move on to other subjects. They talk about their service and more interesting missions. Cal does his best to fill her in on who lives in Terra Nova and what their basic jobs are. He finishes showing her around the base then they part ways after that. Kaidan is still gone and he has no more work for the day so he goes to the base’s rec room.

More people than he expected are in there. It’s close to meal time and he knows that after dinner, many of them will prepare for their night shifts. They’re trying to get their fill of socializing in before that. A couple women are shooting pool, a few others watching and placing bets. Shepard sees Vega at a table playing cards. That man loves poker. Cal waves at him before simply sitting down on an empty couch. He leans back and closes his eyes, listening to the chatter around him. It’s been a long day.

His relaxation is cut short when he feels a heavy weight settle beside him on the couch. He glances over to see James and a soldier he doesn’t know well. “Can I help you?” he asks.

“Come on, Shepard. So what happened?” James asks.

“Bandits raided the village,” he sighs.

“And there was only one survivor? Those aren’t ordinary bandits.”

“Maybe it was a Terminus Systems gang,” the other person says. “What if this is the start of a war?”

“They know better. Nobody’s gonna start a war right now.”

“Where’s Alenko?”

“Gathering bodies. I’m sure Anderson will make an announcement at dinner. Until then you can wait because I’m tired.”

Vega puts his hands up. “Alright, alright. We’ll leave you alone.”

“Thank you, James,” he grumbles. Once they get up, he returns to his previous position. Despite the noise, Shepard ends up falling into a half-dazed sleep. He isn’t sure how much time passes but he’s made alert when people start getting rowdy. He quickly sees the source of the commotion. A few soldiers just walked in and everyone is greeting them. The very last to enter is Kaidan. The older man nods wearily when they make eye contact and immediately heads over..

“Hey.”

“Hey. Vega said I’d find you here.”

“How’d it go?”

Kaidan shrugs. “No issues. Brought everyone back.” He lays down, head resting in his boyfriend’s lap. “I’m so tired.”

“I started falling asleep in here,” he admits, brushing fingers through Kaidan’s damp, sweaty hair.

“Anything happen while I was gone?”

“Nah. Talked to Williams and showed her around.”

“She’s staying here then?”

“Yup.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Later, when we’re alone.”

Kaidan just gives him a grunt that he interprets as ‘okay.’

A bell rings through the compound, a signal telling everyone to go to the mess hall. The captain is ready to announce today’s incident. The couple waits until the room is almost empty to drag themselves up. Outside they see the hall filling up and Kaidan shifts a little closer to his boyfriend. Cal knows the noise from large crowds make him slightly uncomfortable, especially when he’s suffering from a migraine. Shepard pushes his way through, keeping the other man close, and finds seats for them in the back. It takes a while for the room to situate itself but once Anderson makes his way to the front of the room, everyone settles down.

“Evening, everyone,” the captain starts solemnly. “As I’m sure many of you have heard by now, the nearby farming community Eden Prime was hit by enemy forces today. There was one survivor, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Her unit was deployed there from Arcturus Station and now she’ll be serving with us. We’re investigating the attack to ensure this doesn’t happen to anyone else in our territory. We’re out on the frontier here and it’s our duty to stop any threats—whether they be gangs or creatures from No Man’s Land—from reaching our civilian cities. But I know Terra Nova’s tough and you’re all here for a reason. Now we need to be extra alert, extra cautious. But unfortunately, not all of us can be here tonight. A squad was sent to the fields as a response to the distress beacon. They were killed in action, as Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Alenko confirmed. Let those braves peoples’ sacrifices be a reminder of what the Alliance fights for each and every day.” He glances around the room as he name the five soldiers he had sent. He’s proud of everyone who serves under him. “That’s all for now. I’ll update you as soon as we find out anything. Be careful when you go out there and stay safe.”

The room explodes into somber discussion. Kaidan and Shepard take the opportunity to slip out of the hall. They walk around the base together, basking in the hour of sunlight they have left. This will be the first night neither of them have to work. Anderson is giving them time off to recuperate from Eden Prime.

“You gonna tell me what secret you’re hiding or what?” Kaidan says.

“Oh, yeah. Somewhere quiet though.” He finds a few benches in a rarely traipsed corner of the base. He watches Kaidan light up a cigarette and inhale before remembering why they’re there. “Me and Ashley were talking and I, uh, may have let it slip about the mine.” Kaidan rolls his eyes but he doesn’t seem surprised. “She wants to explore it with us.”

“So you want to take someone we’ve known for about ten hours to help us check out a mine that’s dark, probably dangerous, and full of who the hell knows what. A mine that we are not supposed to go near and that could result in us all getting into a lot of trouble. I got the gist of that right?”

Cal nods eagerly. “Yup. Look, she was the only survivor of a horrible attack. She knows these raids aren’t normal and knows just how bad things are.”

“You think we can trust her?”

He shrugs. “Maybe. I know we can use the extra fire power down there. “

“Fine.”

“Oh...really?”

He frowns at some distant random weed. “Yeah. I’m not letting another friend die from these fucking things. If the Asari are up to something then it’s our right to know because it’s our asses on the line.” He shakes his head. “I refuse to lose you, Cal.”

He lightly touches Kaidan’s free hand. “You won’t. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow. Half hour after sunrise.” He thought Kaidan might need some extra convincing but considering what happened today, he understands why his hesitations are gone.

“Just don’t forget your lockpicks this time.”

“Like that’s happening ever again.”

The pair spends the rest of the evening together, the first one in weeks uninterrupted by work or someone needing help. They eat dinner later on once the crowds thin out, play cards with Vega and Cortez. The night ends in their bedroom, where they have slow drawn out sex before turning in early so they can be well-rested for their journey into the mine.

~~~~~

Cal is sitting on a table watching Kaidan attach a sidecar to the Normandy when Ashley walks into the garage. It’s still early enough that only a few people are out, there’s little chance anyone will stop them. Hopefully.

“I don’t get my own bike?” Williams says as she joins the commander on the table.

“The Normandy’s mine but Cortez will throw a fit if we take any other without permission. Everything we need is packed and ready, we’re just waiting for Kaidan.”

“Oh, well, excuse the hell out of me,” the lieutenant grumbles. “Am I not moving fast enough for you?”

“You know I always want it faster, babe.”

Kaidan grumbles again and the other two laugh at him. He finishes up then puts away the tools. “Keys?”

Shepard tosses them to him and stands. “Let’s head out, team.”

“You know, I don’t feel nearly as cool as you two,” Ashley complains as she lowers herself into the sidecar.

“No worries. Kaidan’s actually a huge dork,” Shepard teases, yelping when the man pinches him.

They gear up and leave the garage. The trio waves to the guard at the gate before tearing down the highway. Cal’s more of a night owl but he enjoys this time of day as well—mostly because the air is still cool and the sun isn’t blazing. Gangs and monsters usually don’t attack this early either. It’s the perfect time to sneak away. They drive in silence for a long time, until Shepard can see the mine site in the distance.

“We’re almost there,” Cal says.

Kaidan turns off the road while Shepard and Williams keep an eye out on the vast space around them. When they finally reach it and shut off the engine, all three of them hear a sickly growl.

“On it!” Ashley says and grabs a rifle.

She runs to the edge of the trench where a horde of husks waits. They howl louder and scrabble at the sandy walls. She plants bullets in their irradiated bodies as they fruitlessly try to climb out. Shepard appears at her side and helps take care of the last ones. Once they’re taken care of, Kaidan walks up to him and exchanges the shotgun for Cal’s lockpicks.

“We’ll keep watch up here. Go do your thing,” the lieutenant tells him.

Ashley watches him jump down and head to the metal door. “Terra Nova teaches its people all sorts of tricks!” she calls down.

“Ha, told you I’m no saint!”

“So what were you before you were a soldier?”

“Some punk from the Red Coast.”

“The Red Coast? But that’s...”

“I was in a gang. Small time, probably gone now. Picked up a few things though.”

“That’s rough, man.”

“Things worked out in the end. And it helps us out now. How’s it going up there? Anything crawling out from of the sand yet?”

“Just peachy,” Kaidan answers.

“What the fuck’s a peach anyways?” Cal laughs. His chatter dies down as he concentrates on the locks. “The Asari really aren’t fucking around.”

“You know...” Ashley says after a while. “What if there’s a good reason this mine is locked up?”

Shepard bites his lip and Kaidan glances at her. The thought has crossed their minds too of course. Cal responds. “We all know how the Asari are. It’s probably tech no one’s ever seen before and they want to be the only ones to have it.”

“Yeah...maybe.”

“And with the three of us? We can handle whatever is down there.”

Ashley and Kaidan talk amongst themselves after that and let Shepard work. “Alright,” he finally says. “You two get down here and help me pull this open.” They make sure they have all the supplies they need then jump down to join the commander. “Here, on my count, we push on the right side.” They all put their hands on the metal door and when he says, they push. It slowly starts to move until there’s just enough of an opening for them to slip through.

The lights built into their armor illuminate the path ahead. They aren’t as bright as Kaidan’s metal flashlight but they’re able to keep both hands free.

“So you’ve been here before?” Ashley asks quietly. This small cave has an eerie sort of calm about it. Its aura is completely different from the rest of the wasteland. The whole place just might collapse if they talk too loudly.

“Yeah,” Kaidan answers with the same hushed voice. “But we didn’t get too far. This is going to fan out in a minute.” Once they reach the same place where they found the Asari, they spread out.

“Um,” Cal says after a minute. “Are we missing something?”

“It’s a dead end...” Kaidan murmurs.

“The Asari themselves said this tunnel ran deeper!”

“Maybe they blocked the entrance,” Williams suggests. She traces along the walls carefully, searching closely for anything out of the ordinary. She ignores the other two as they grumble at each other and checks out a small niche in the rocks. Ashley kneels down and pushes at one of the larger boulders. To her surprise, it moves easily. “Hey, grump and grumpier. Come check this out.”

The couple stops bickering and approaches the alcove her flashlight points at. The rock is gone and now a small entrance large enough for a human to crawl through is revealed.

“Look, it’s only a few meters long. Let’s see where it leads,” she says.

The commander nods and one at a time, they slither through the tiny tunnel. Shepard is the first one to the other side and when he stands, his mouth drops open. His light shows a ruin that looks much different from the mine they just crawled out of. They’re in a large room, with a floor and walls that have been smoothed out. To the left and right are carved staircases that lead to a second level. There’s another set of smaller stairs in the middle of the ground. They lead down just a few feet to a path that ends with an entrance at the opposite side of the room. This is definitely not what the trio expected and they all just stare for some time.

“Uh, so which way should we go?” Kaidan asks, finally breaking the silence.

“Let’s try straight ahead,” the commander says.

It takes a moment for him to get his legs moving though. Everything about this screams wrong and absolutely fascinating. He’s never seen underground ruins like this before. Who built this place? For what purpose? Just what kind of secrets does this place hide? He knows the two people by his side are just as awed as he is. When they’re close to the archway that leads to the next section, they’re able to see the odd lines carved in some sort of abstract pattern. Cal looks ahead, into, a long tall hallway. The same patterns stretch out along its walls. No one speaks, all too fixated on this strange architecture buried in the middle of nowhere. The hall seems to go on forever, never curving or sloping or turning. But when they reach the end of it, they all freeze.

The ceilings arch up significantly in the next room. But they don’t need flashlights to see that because they’re at the bottom of a canyon now. The ceiling opens up and just enough sunlight filters in from above to show the sandstone all around them. The various hues of orange, red, and brown are beautiful. Shepard glances at every inch of the space and three separate paths lie before them. He closes his eyes. He’s unable to properly describe it, but something calls out to him and tells him to choose the path on the right. He walks off without a word.

Kaidan and Ashley glance at each other before following. It takes a minute of balancing along ridges and climbing over bumps but then they reach another hallway. This one’s walls are plain but it’s as long as the last one. Just when Shepard is starting to think they’re being led around in circles, the hall opens up into a final room. This one is considerably smaller than the rest of the ruin and the style is completely different. The floor is covered in gray tile and the walls suddenly go from sandstone brick to metallic. White lights beam down from the ceiling. But the part that sticks out the most is the mysterious machine directly across from them. Buttons light up across the keyboard while a black and white fuzz buzzes across the screen. Shepard can see hand prints in the dust along the console.

Someone has been here recently.

He takes a step forward and hears a hushed ‘Cal, be careful!’ But he ignores the other man and continues towards the...computer? He supposes that’s the best word for it, even if it is unlike anything he’s ever seen. His heart beats faster the closer he gets and a feeling of dread settles in his stomach. Shepard’s instincts tell him to run but something keeps him moving towards the console. In the middle of all the bright lights and switches is a blue button and before Kaidan or Ashley can run over and stop him, he presses it.

Cal lets out a pained scream as every muscle in his body tenses. His hand refuses to move and it feels like his brain is short circuiting. On the other side of things, Kaidan cries out as he sees what’s happening to his lover. He tries to run to him but Ashley holds him back.

“Let go!” he shouts.

A blue aura surrounds the other man and they can’t be sure if his biotics are activated, if he will accidentally lash out at them. “It’s too dangerous!” she hisses.

Two sets of eyes widen when Cal is lifted into the air. They can’t know it, but his brain is being flooded with broken images of things he can’t depict, can’t understand even if he was in the right state of mind. Within seconds, the whole thing is over. The blue aura disappears, the console explodes, and Cal flies to the ground. The lieutenant sprints over to his boyfriend. Shepard is unconscious but breathing. Kaidan and Ashley stare at each other helplessly as they try to figure out what the hell just happened and what they’re going to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's following 'Staccato,' I do plan on updating that one next. It only has two or three chapters left so I'd like to wrap it up. Sorry for taking so long to update it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to repeat what I've already said on my blog - now that this chapter is posted, I do plan to update **_Away From the Dark_** sometime after the 21st of this month (July). Then my focus is going to be on Kaidan Appreciation Week (Aug 1-7) over on tumblr. So if you want, follow me over there to read what I post during that time 

The first thing Shepard feels is a horrible throbbing pain in his head. His eyes open and even the dimmed lights in the room overwhelm him. It takes him a few tries to keep them open and he sees a blurry figure hunched over on the cot. His hand accidentally knocks into them as he attempts to push himself up.

“Whoa, Cal, wait!”

He recognizes Kaidan’s voice and reaches for him. “What happened?” he slurs. Kaidan carefully pushes him back down. His vision clears, though the headache remains, and he can see that he’s in the medical ward of Terra Nova.

“How are you feeling? You want some water?” he asks, already reaching for a pitcher.

He licks his lips, his mouth and throat do feel pretty dry. Kaidan helps him drink before he asks what happened again.

“Do you remember anything?”

Cal thinks about it for a moment. “We were in the mine. You, me, and Williams.”

“Yeah, and we found a room with some sort of console in it. You pressed a button and it...did something before exploding.”

“Did I hit my head? It’s fucking pounding.”

“No, Chakwas said you didn’t have a concussion.”

“We were deep inside, weren’t we? How’d I get back here?”

Kaidan glances down for a second. “Anderson found out that we left and sent a squad after us, knowing we snuck off to the mine. Ashley and I were carrying you out when they found us in the canyon. There was a path leading out that way. You’ve been out all day.”

“Fuck...so how in trouble are we?”

“The captain’s pissed. I was supposed to get Chakwas when you woke up, I’ll be right back.”

Once he’s alone, he tries pushing himself up again. This attempt is smoother and by the time Kaidan returns with the doctor, he’s sitting upright.

“You shouldn’t be up,” the woman lightly chastises, though she knows it’s pointless. Shepard is stubborn. She starts checking him over. “How do you feel?”

“My head hurts a ton.” No point in lying about it to the doctor when she has drugs to numb pain.

“Alright, hold on.” She fills a syringe with some medicine then injects it into the IV still attached in his arm. “You were flailing around a lot in your sleep when you first arrived. I had to tie your wrists.”

He frowns. “Really?” He bites his lip. “I...”

“What, Cal?” Kaidan prods.

“I don’t remember anything too clearly but...I had nightmares. I-I-” He is suddenly very scared and on the brink of panicking. He flinches when someone touches him but then realizes it’s Kaidan holding him.

“Shh, you’re okay,” he whispers. The older man rubs his back and he calms down.

“Any other symptoms, Commander?”

He shakes his head.

“If you feel up to it, then you’re free to go. But go straight to your quarters and get some rest. Alenko, get him something to eat and then make sure he lays down.”

“Of course, Doc.”

She unhooks the IV from his arm and then he’s discharged. With Kaidan’s subtle help, Shepard leaves the medical building. The sun’s gone, fires and lamps light up the base against the darkness. He wonders if the nightly attacks have started yet.

“Where’s Williams?” he asks.

“Preparing for her shift I imagine. She was with me in the med bay for a while.”

“She was eager to help.”

“She still is. Some of the people Anderson sent stayed behind in the mine. They got back just as the sun set.”

“Did they find anything?”

“The console exploded and the blast threw you back. Completely destroyed so nothing there. But...”

“Sounds interesting.”

“They found more husk corpses deeper in one of the tunnels we didn’t explore. And...some Geth. Except these ones were still alive.”

“What?”

“Yeah, but they’re not calling them Geth. Well, Nihlus isn’t. He’s the one that led the squad.”

Cal turns his head at him so fast, it causes a bolt of pain to shoot up his skull. “This is fucking ridiculous. We need to request back up. Real back up, not some shady fucking Turian.”

“Tell it to Anderson in the morning. Are you hungry?”

“Are you gonna make me eat?”

“Yeah.”

“Meh. My stomach just growled. Did you hear it?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanna sit down in the cafeteria. Fight me.”

Kaidan sighs. “You’re impossible.” Still he has Cal sit in a secluded area of the mess hall while he gets him food.

Shepard notices a few people on the other side of the room staring at him and whispering but they glance away as soon as he looks in their direction. He wonders what sort of rumors have been flying since this morning, he’ll ask Kaidan about it in a minute. He glances down when a tray is set in front of him. He barely even looks at what it is before shoveling it into his mouth.

“Slow down,” the lieutenant chastises. “Last thing we need is for you to choke.”

Cal just grunts in response. “I’m surprised the captain hasn’t come to punch me in the face or something.”

“Eh, give him til the morning.”

As he continues eating, Kaidan fills him in on everything that happened while he was out. He tries explaining his nightmares but even he can’t properly figure them out. Kaidan is just relieved that the commander is okay. On the way back to base, he could barely concentrate on driving because he was so worried about him. But Cal is up and eating and seems okay so he tries to let a few of his concerns go. If he voices it, Shepard will probably just tease him anyways.

“Asshole,” he mumbles.

“What’d I do?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing. I’m used to your antics by now.”

“And you’ve always been right there beside me.”

“Someone has to be the adult.”

Cal smirks. “Yeah, sure.”

He waits patiently until Shepard is finished with his meal. “Ready to go? I’ll give you a massage.”

Cal visibly perks up at that. “Yeah, let’s go.” Shepard has never wanted anything more at this moment than Kaidan’s hands rubbing his sore muscles.

~~~~~

Kaidan’s already out of the shower and getting dressed when Shepard wakes up the next morning. He rubs at his eyes and stretches, glad to have gotten his over with last night.

“How you feeling?” the older man asks as he tugs pants on.

“I’m okay. Head’s starting to hurt again.”

“You should have Chakwas give you something before it gets worse.”

“Yeah, I will.” He opens one of the nightstands next to the bed and grabs a pair of underwear. Just as he shimmies into them, a heavy hand knocks on their door. “We’re sleeping!” Cal yells.

“Open up, Shepard!”

“Ooh, he’s using your last name,” Kaidan says. “He’s extra mad.”

“Should we open it?”

“I can hear you!” comes the muffled shout.

“Let him in,” Cal sighs. He sits on the edge of the bed and waits for the verbal lashing he’s about to receive.

As soon as Kaidan opens the door, Anderson barges in. He points the lieutenant over to the bed then drags the chair from the nearby desk so he can sit down and yell at them comfortably. The three of them stare at each other for a few moments before Anderson glares.

“What the hell were you two thinking?” he begins. “I specifically forbid you from going to that mine and then you take the new person with you too? Goddamn it, we’re friends but I’m still your captain. If you’re unable to follow my orders-”

“Anderson, you know-”

“No. I don’t care about your excuses, Cal. You could’ve gotten hurt or killed. Did Kaidan tell you about the squad I sent after you? That they found Geth crawling around in there? What would’ve happened if they found you three? They would’ve swarmed you. I expect better out of you, both of you.”

“We’re fine, man. I-”

“I’ve seen the reports. Who knows what that machine—whatever it was—did to you? We’ll never know because it exploded. I am absolutely pissed. You’re supposed to be my second-in-command around here yet I can’t even trust you to follow a simple order. Now I’m left to deal with the Asari when they discover what happened.”

“No, you’re not. They have no proof that it wasn’t the Geth. Besides, it’s their fucking fault we get attacked every night.”

“Still, I asked you to do something and you didn’t. And then you have the gall to not even act the least bit sorry.”

“No, I’m not. That ‘mine’ raises a whole lot of questions, don’t you think? Is it just coincidence that husks are swarming here with that right under us?”

“That doesn’t mean you can go off and do whatever the fuck you want.” The captain stands up. “The both of you are on desk duty for today.”

“Is that supposed to be some sort of punishment?”

“No, it’s to make sure that you’re alright,” he growls. And then he’s leaving with a frustrated sigh directed at the couple.

Cal falls back onto the mattress and stares at the ceiling. He fully expected Anderson to be angry at him. But the older man will get over it soon and then they can have a real conversation about what Shepard, Kaidan, and Ashley found. And he didn’t miss the way Anderson said ‘Geth’ earlier instead of mercenaries or gangs or bandits.

“Geth,” Kaidan murmurs, as if reading his boyfriend’s mind.

“Give him an hour or two then I’ll talk to him.”

The older man nods then stands up. “Get dressed. I’ll meet you in the cafeteria for breakfast.”

“Uh-huh.”

He throws a tank top and pants on in record time and attempts to make his hair semi-presentable with some of Kaidan’s gel. When he’s finished, he heads down to the mess hall. It’s getting late so the line isn’t too long for food. He piles potatoes and some slop that resembles oatmeal onto his tray then turns to look for his boyfriend. The older man waves his arm and Cal walks to the back of the room. Across from Kaidan is Ashley and Andrews.

“Glad to see you up and about,” the woman says. “Heard Anderson tore you a new one.”

“Yeh,” he scoffs. “What about you?”

“Let me off with a very stern warning this time. We were just telling Andrews about our adventure.”

“Sorry for not bringing you, Jase,” Cal apologizes. “Just couldn’t trust you to keep your mouth shut around the captain, you fucking saint.”

The boy pouts as the older three laugh. “You’re the one who can’t keep a secret.”

“That’s true,” Ashley says. “That’s how I found out. But when are we actually going to talk about what we found? The LT said the patterns on the walls were the same ones you two saw at the hospital.”

He nods and talks around a mouthful of food. “Geth armor. And that gun we brought back too. Fuckin’ Nihlus and that Asari chick were the ones that said it was those island dwellers. We didn’t believe it at first but...it’s just too weird. I mean, no one’s ever been to Rannoch—except the Quarians but that was forever ago—so who knows what they’ve been doing over there.”

“Making sexy armor and digging elaborate mines?” Ashley asks.

“Maybe the mines are an Old World thing,” Andrews muses.

“Could be. Or the Geth could’ve been using them the whole time. It’s not like we would’ve known.”

“Maybe we’re Geth,” Cal says eerily.

“Eat your potato and let the adults talk,” Kaidan tells him.

“Shut up before I make you do all the desk work today.

They try to continue the serious discussion but it soon devolves into laughter and jokes. Ashley fits in well with their little ragtag group and a few people sitting nearby tell them to be quiet before giving up and moving. But there is little time for leisure in the mornings at Terra Nova and the friends have to part ways. Cal and Kaidan leave for the commander’s office, hoping to steal some private time together before work gets the better of them.

It takes ten minutes for the captain to find them.

“Oh no. No way are you two working in here together today,” Anderson says as he walks in.

“You said we’re both on desk duty. We’ll get things done twice as fast,” Cal argues.

“No, I changed my mind. You’ll have sex all day like damn teenagers. Alenko, go help Cortez in the garage or see if Chakwas needs another assistant.”

“On it, sir...” He gives Shepard a farewell kiss before leaving him alone with the captain.

“Well?” the younger man says, not liking the silence.

“I’m worried about you, Cal.”

“What? Why? Do you really think I’m gonna stage a revolt against you or something?”

“I’m mad about you disobeying orders but no, I mean about that console. The other two explained what happened. Or what it looked like at least.”

“I feel fine.”

“Then why’d you stop at the doctor’s before coming here?”

“Ugh, because, my head hurt and I didn’t want it turning into a migraine.”

“Just promise you’ll come to me if you feel strange at all. Can you at least do that?”

“I will,” he says honestly. “I’ll even let you carry me to Chakwas’ office.”

He rolls his eyes.

“I did want to talk to you though.”

“Do you or are you just trying to get out of work?”

“If you’ve calmed down enough then I want to discuss the mine. We both know there’s more going on here and if we’re going to survive, we need to find out what.”

Anderson looks somewhat annoyed but he takes a seat regardless.

“You called them Geth earlier. Nihlus did too and now he won’t. Bullshit. He’s hiding something and you think so too.”

“I don’t know anything for sure,” the captain concedes.

“I fucking knew it. You’re glad I went into that mine.”

“No, I’m not. You’re too damn reckless and that stunt was irresponsible. However, you went and that can’t be changed. And reading Alenko and Williams’ reports was...interesting. We have no proof that they’re Geth, just that the patterns in the ruin match the ones on the gun you brought and the armor you saw at the hospital.”

“Nihlus and Liara both seemed to agree though. Two separate sources because we both know the Asari and Turians don’t work together.”

“But why would the Geth be doing this? There hasn’t been major news from Rannoch since the civil war with the Quarians and that was before you were even born.”

“Who knows? Maybe it has to do with that console. It’s not like we know what they’ve been up to on that island anyways.”

“It doesn’t explain why the patterns on their armor match mainland ruin walls.”

“Either they’ve been coming here in secret or it’s an Old World thing. I think I should go back and explore.”

“No, I already have to deal with the repercussions once the Asari find out we raided their claim.”

“If they even come back. That entrance was locked up tight, took me a while to pry it open. We need to do something. These night attacks are getting worse and pretty soon it’s gonna be too much for us.”

Anderson has silently acknowledged the same thing. He’s already tried getting reinforcements from Arcturus Station but they’re already spread thinly. A couple small squads are currently on their way but the captain knows it eventually won’t be enough.

“What the fuck are the Turians even doing? We should tell Nihlus to either bring a sliver of that giant army they got or to get off our base.”

“I tried already. And if we threaten him, he’ll only get the Council involved.”

“And they’ll take his side because of the war the Alliance tried to start decades ago.”

“I’ll figure out something soon.”

“I hope so.” He watches Anderson stand up before he thinks of something. “Do I really have to do paperwork all day?”

“Yes. I need you in top form and if that means a day at the desk then you’re going to stay there. Besides, you’ve been slacking in that department anyways.”

“Fine. But only today,” he huffs.

The next few hours are going to suck, he muses as he’s finally left alone. He does need to get work done though so he buckles down and promises himself to take a break soon.

~~~~~

“I heard Niles talking to Anderson,” Kaidan says as he sits on his boyfriend’s desk. It’s the evening and the sun is going to set soon. They both finished with work hours ago but Cal needed to come back to finish up one more report. This time there’s no ban against Kaidan joining him.

“Eavesdrop anything?” It’s still funny how much the nickname bothers Nihlus. Turians are so serious sometimes.

“He’s on his way here next.”

“God, he’s annoying. He wouldn’t leave me alone today, it weirded me out.” He hops up and listens carefully over the fan blowing stale air around.

“What are you doing?”

Shepard holds a finger to his lips to tell him to keep quiet. He waits for the distinct sound of Nihlus’ heavy Turian-style combat boots then presses himself against the wall. It takes all of Kaidan’s self-control not to laugh when the younger man opens his mouth.

“Kaidan! Harder, Kay!” he moans loudly.

The lieutenant quickly jumps up and joins in. “You like that?” he growls loudly. “You want more?”

It isn’t until Kaidan smacks his hand against the wall that Cal hears Nihlus scoff something then hurriedly walk away. He feels the older man’s muffled laughter against his shoulder.

“You’re terrible.”

“So are you,” Shepard says with a grin.

“Maybe that’ll finally get him off your back.”

“At least long enough to finish this stupid report.”

Less than thirty minutes later, the pair is out of the stuffy office and walking under a sky painted pink from the setting sun. They head for a small group of benches behind one of the buildings so Kaidan can sit down and smoke. Cal kicks at a small rock and yawns loudly. His eyes dart around and then he perks up.

Kaidan notices and raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nihlus. He’s heading into the garage.”

“So?”

“He shouldn’t be going anywhere right before the husks come out to play. Besides, there’s nowhere to even go at night.”

“Who said he’s leaving? Maybe he’s just checking on-” But he stops when the sound of an engine pierces the air.

Cal watches a bike leave the garage and head for the southern gate. The guards open it without hesitation, knowing better than to question their Turian ‘guest.’ Shepard takes one look at Kaidan before jumping up and running for the garage. The lieutenant is right behind and neither has to say a word as they go to the Normandy.

Shepard knows the fucker can’t be trusted. Who knows where the man is headed—nowhere good at this time of day. But it has to be important if he’s willing to risk getting caught alone in the wasteland at night. Husks aren’t the only monsters that prowl in dark. They gear up quickly, Cal the one to drive this time. They exit out the same gate, hoping they won’t lose track of Nihlus and not even thinking about the danger they’re putting themselves in.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaidan follows Nihlus as best he can with binoculars while Shepard follows with the bike. They have to trail far behind to ensure they aren’t caught but the darkening sky makes it slightly easier. Each man has an idea of where the Turian is going but once Nihlus veers off the road, it’s confirmed.

“He’s heading to Eden Prime.”

“Nothing there now,” Cal murmurs.

The other bike is quick to speed off deeper into the farming community’s remains but losing him isn’t an issue now that the Normandy has a destination. Cal turns off the main highway to ride through the charred crops. He takes the longer route so they can park off in a small ditch, not willing to risk driving too close.

“Should we bring guns?” Kaidan asks.

“Take a pistol. We have our biotics if something goes wrong,” the commander says. He holsters one in his belt before scoping the area. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. But there’s some reason the Turian is sneaking out at dusk.

The couple steps quickly but quietly towards the nearest building for cover. They creep closer to the center of the village until they hear voices. Kaidan stops completely but Cal slithers to a small hole in the rundown structure they’re hiding behind. He’s able to see Nihlus from this position and then he notices another man. He assumes he’s Turian but Cal can’t see if he’s wearing their insignia or uniform. The only features he can make out are black hair and armor that almost seems to glow. Shepard’s eyes are fixed on the pair as he and Kaidan eavesdrop on the conversation.

“How can you not know?” the stranger asks angrily.

“It’s not my mission to watch over them,” Nihlus growls. “I’m supposed to be looking for you.”

“You’re terrible at playing dumb. Just tell me who used the console so we can both be on our way.”

“So it’s true? I didn’t want to believe the Hierarchy but how else could you have known about the mine?”

The mysterious man waves the statement away. “The Asari are like children bumbling around with things they don’t understand. I was doing everyone a favor until the damn Alliance got involved. They’re even worse!”

“I agree that they’re trying to sneak into the Council too quickly but they’re able to keep their people safe. I don’t think we’ve given them enough credit.”

Shepard can’t see him roll his eyes. “I know someone was in that mine—that’s my only concern.”

“What was that console? Nobody else seems to know.”

“It’s none of your business.”

Nihlus is silent for a moment then blurts, “Are you truly conspiring with the Geth?”

The stranger laughs. “Conspiring? I’m their leader. Those fucking island dwellers would still be picking berries if not for me.”

“...You’ve been my friend a long time, Saren. But we can’t meet again. I’m informing Palaven in the morning that you contacted me.”

“I offered you so much, Nihlus. You would throw it all away?”

“Yes. I know where my loyalties lie.” Nihlus turns around to leave. For a moment Shepard thinks that’s the end but then the stranger pulls out a gun.

“They lie in the ground. With you.” And then he aims three perfect shots at Nihlus’s head.

Cal’s eyes widen as the body hits the dirt. His hand instinctively goes for his pistol but Kaidan grabs his arm. The commander is confused but then he hears the steady drum of footsteps—lots of them. He peeks out the hole and sees Geth in their familiar patterned armor swarming around Saren.

“We need to go,” the lieutenant urges.

But Cal is fixated on them. “We need to see what they’re doing.”

“Cal, no,” he argues. His boyfriend ranks higher than him but Kaidan has no qualms about speaking his mind. “We’re too exposed. If we don’t leave now then we might not get the chance later.”

Shepard really wants to stay but Kaidan is right. As experienced as the two men are, even they can’t fight off this small-scale army. “Fine,” he grumbles. He takes one last glance through the rotted wood before following Kaidan. They crawl through the crops and debris cautiously, knowing if they alert the Geth then they’ll be as dead as Nihlus.

Kaidan looks behind them as Shepard mounts the bike first. “They’re starting down the road. They don’t see us.”

“Could hear us take off. Better hang on.”

The Normandy bolts off and Kaidan watches behind them for a long time to make sure they aren’t followed. Neither man speaks during the trip home—they are both rattled by what they’ve just witnessed. Shepard speeds back to Terra Nova and when the gate opens, he slows down just enough to not run anyone over.

They park in the garage and storm through the base to find Anderson. He’s still in his office when they barge through the door.

“The hell is wrong with you two?” the captain asks. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” When Shepard closes the door, he knows something is up.

Cal and Kaidan explain everything they see, from tailing Nihlus to sneaking away from the hoard of Geth. Anderson is stunned.

“How the hell did they march through Alliance territory without being seen? Goddamn it, this...” He sighs. “I’ll have to send them a message.”

“Yeah, but how many Turians are working with the Geth? Was it just him? Or are there more?” Cal asks.

“Are you sure Nihlus didn’t say anything else?”

“That his mission was to search for Saren. He didn’t mention anyone else,” Kaidan explains.

“Saren, that son of a bitch. Of course this happened.” He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “They’ll want the body.”

“The husks will destroy the body tonight. It’s already getting late. If Kay and I hurry-”

“No, I’m not risking anyone for a corpse. The Turians should’ve told us what was going on because now we have who-knows-how-many Geth swarming in our territory.”

“Someone had to have noticed them come to the mainland. Why the hell hasn’t the Council issued a warning?”

“What are you going to do, Captain?” Kaidan asks. “I’m sure Turian command will demand to speak with me and Cal.”

The brunette exhales, annoyance showing. “They’re going to make this a hundred times harder than it already is.”

“I’ll send a message first thing in the morning. You two get some rest, okay? I have a feeling there won’t be much opportunity these next few days.”

The two listen without argument, both tired and wanting nothing more than a few hours of peace in each other’s arms. Shepard is exhausted. They stop in the mess hall for a quick snack then go to their bedroom to shower. Kaidan lays down naked, Cal easily snuggling up to him. His eyes close as Kaidan strokes over his back. Just as he starts to nod off, the older man speaks.

“Nihlus said that guy was his friend. Saren even offered him...whatever it is he’s doing.”

“I know. He could’ve told him it was us in the mine but he didn’t,” Cal says.

“Do you really think that’s why the Turians sent him?”

“You mean the only reason?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know. I mean...who the fuck is Saren? They suspected he was working with the Geth and probably sent agents out to different territory outposts. It...the Turians need to speak the fuck up about what’s going on.”

“We’ll go to Anderson in the morning and see what happens.”

“Knowing them, they’ll lie to us and put up an argument. They hate the Alliance.”

“We did try to start a war with them.”

“Forever ago. We need to work together against whatever this new threat is. They know Saren, we’re just fumbling in the dark.”

“The Turians have been around for a long time, they’re not dumb. They obviously know there’s a threat, they’ll agree to work with us. The sooner it’s taken care of, the better for everyone.”

Kaidan is more optimistic than Shepard about the situation but he says no more. Whatever happens, Anderson is right. This will probably be their last chance for a decent rest over the next few days and he intends to take full advantage over it.

~~~~~

During the course of the night, Kaidan and Cal separate in their sleep, partially because of Shepard’s tossing and turning. The sun barely touches the horizon when Kaidan is jolted awake by a scream.

“Cal!” he shouts as he sits up. He can see just enough to make out Shepard pushing himself up and leaning against the headboard.

“Fuck,” Shepard whispers harshly.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just...a nightmare.” He looks at his boyfriend with a frown. “I don’t know what it was about.” He wants to say he doesn’t remember but that’s not entirely true. His dream had been a bunch of jumbled images, shadows of people he couldn’t see, screams that cut into his mind.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look rattled.”

“Yeah, I...what time is it?” But the small amount of light coming through the window tells him it’s early. “I-I’m gonna go for a jog I think.” Kaidan still looks at him worriedly. “I’m fine, promise. Just need to clear my head.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Nah, it’s still early. Go back to sleep.” He gets up and quickly brushes his teeth in the bathroom before throwing on shorts and a tank top. He gives Kaidan a kiss before leaving their quarters.

Shepard wonders how bad the husk attacks were last night. He knows he should probably find out, but he’s still exhausted and not technically on duty yet. If he happens to bump into someone on his run, he’ll find out but he wants to be alone for a bit to sort out his nightmare.

It doesn’t work. As his feet repeatedly hit the ground, he still doesn’t understand the fucked up images. They only leave him shaken. He writes it off as stress from...everything, nothing, life in the wasteland, watching Nihlus get murdered. He tries to focus on his run instead, on the burn in his legs and the cool morning air on his face. Shepard stops when he circles by the mess hall to refill his canteen. It’s only then that he forces himself to talk to people and discover if anything happened during the night.

“Only a few stragglers,” a soldier tells him. “Not what we expected after the past few weeks.”

Shepard frowns as he goes back outside. That’s a coincidence. Nihlus killed, Saren marching off with the Geth, and the husks disappearing that same night? He hates thinking about all of this. It makes his head hurt. Or maybe that’s still a side effect from the console incident.

He walks around one of the more secluded areas of the base to cool down. He wonders what time Anderson will contact the Turians. Early but he’ll probably wait until he and Kaidan are there too since they’re witnesses.

Less than an hour later he’s cleaned up and walking with Kaidan to Anderson’s office. They avoid talking to anyone, knowing better than to tell others what happened and wanting to hurry to meet up with the captain. The door is open, a sign for them to simply walk in.

“I was just going to look for you,” Anderson says as he stands. “Come on.”

“Are you contacting the Turians or the Council?”

“Turians. It’ll be up to them if they want the Council involved.”

Shepard rolls his eyes at the thought. They continue to the back where the base’s communication equipment is set up. Cal and Kaidan listen quietly as Anderson contacts the Primarch—the Turians’ leader. It takes a few minutes before the voice of another man crackles across the radio.

“Captain Anderson, I hear you have some urgent news?”

“Primarch Fedorian. It’s about Nihlus Kryik—he’s dead. My two most trusted people witnessed his murder.”

“What? Who did this?” the turian demands.

“They heard Nihlus call him Saren, just before he was shot. Then a swarm of Geth appeared before they escaped. This was at Eden Prime. Who was it, Fedorian? Saren Arterius? You don’t get to just send soldiers everywhere without explanation. My people have been in danger without any help.”

“Yes, Nihlus’ main mission was to scout for any clues about Saren. But...who were these two witnesses?”

“Commander Cal Shepard and Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.”

“Look, Anderson. We’ve known each other a long time. I can’t risk such sensitive information over these channels. I’d like to talk to the commander and lieutenant in person. I can explain everything we know then.”

Shepard can see the frustration on Anderson’s face. He doesn’t want to go to Palaven but the captain’s arguments go nowhere. However, if the Primarch isn’t just being paranoid and overly cautious, then maybe it isn’t a good idea to talk about things over the radios. Fedorian tells them the best routes to Palaven—more specifically, to their capital Cipritine.

“What about the body?” Fedorian asks.

“There’s no way I was about to send anyone to retrieve it that close to nightfall. I’ll send someone now but with the husks, it’s unlikely we’ll recover anything,” he states bluntly. Anderson ends the talk shortly after and looks at the other two.

“When do we leave?” Cal sighs.

Anderson raises an eyebrow. “No arguments? I didn’t think you’d want to go to Cipritine.”

“I don’t. But I want to know what’s going on and what this supposedly sensitive information is.”

“You should leave tomorrow morning. I’d like to go with you but...it’s just not wise for me to leave the base. Not with my two most powerful biotics gone for who knows how long. I’m not sending you alone though.”

“What are you telling the base?”

“The truth. They’ve been out here fighting every night, they deserve to know what’s going on. I need to see who’s best to go with you and send people to Eden Prime.”

“We can go while you call a meeting,” Kaidan volunteers.

“Yeah, okay. We’ll talk when you get back. Take a truck. I doubt Nihlus is still there but just in case.”

“Alright,” Cal says and the pair stands. They’re in for a long week and both know that this is probably just the start of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me at **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

“I can't believe the body was still there,” Anderson says.

“Not just there,” Shepard adds, “but in tact. What a huge fucking coincidence.”

“At least the base might get a break from these husks. I'll send another message to the primarch.”

“How'd the meeting go?”

“Everyone's shocked. With maybe some slight relief mixed in. Rumors have been flying, this puts some of them to rest.”

“And raises even more questions.”

“It does, but we have a lead now. That’s something.”

“Any other orders, Captain?” Kaidan asks.

“Geth may still be roaming around so I want you to lead a couple small scout teams to see if anything's going on in the area. Your orders are not to engage, report any findings back to the base. I'm not taking any chances right now. Understood?”

Shepard meets the stern look aimed his way and nods. “Understood.”

“Gear up in twenty.”

When the couple enters the garage, four people are already waiting for them. Andrews, Vega, Williams, and one woman whose name Shepard can't remember.

“What are we expecting, Commander?” Ashley asks. She knows this is just a simple scout mission but that is the _official_ objective.

“Nothing, hopefully. Geth might be lurking around or maybe husks. Remember, the captain doesn't want us to engage unless necessary. Maybe you only see two husks, but there could be twenty hiding in a ditch.” He ignores the looks directed at him. He knows he’s the most likely to disobey Anderson and start a fight, but he has no intention of doing so now. Shepard realizes the danger and has no desire to keep running into it blindly. He wouldn't be alive or in his current position without a little self-control.

With Andrews and Vega, Shepard goes north. Kaidan heads in the opposite direction with his squad.

“So Nihlus is dead,” Vega mutters as they walk.

“Yep. Murdered. You guys should've seen all those Geth,” the commander says. “There was so many.”

“I wonder how they got here undetected,” Andrews muses. “You think the Quarians or Salarians would've run into them on the coast.”

“Especially the Salarians with all their wacky devices,” James adds.

“Maybe they're using the mines to travel.”

“Under the ocean?”

“Well...no...but maybe they didn't go straight across because of the Salarians. They could've gone south in the water then ended up in Alliance territory. On the Red Coast or something.”

“Yeah, it's not like pirates would warn us if they saw anything strange.”

“Who knows what information the Turians have,” Cal interrupts. “It must be interesting if they're making me and Kay go up there in person for it.”

“Or they're just being difficult.”

“Nah, not about this, not with one of their people dead in our territory.”

“Killed by one of their own.”

“Yeah. So I think it'll be worth the trip. I hope. It's gonna be quite the drive.”

“Is it just you and Alenko going?” James asks.

“No. Anderson’s choosing who goes with us. But we don't have a lot of people to spare right now.”

“I want to go,” Andrews says eagerly. “Shepard-”

“I don't have a say, Jase.”

He frowns but doesn’t argue.

“Alright, boys, back to the task at hand. Let's see if anymore island dwellers are creeping around.”

~~~~~

“Not a damn thing out there, Anderson,” Shepard reports.

“Some good news finally,” he sighs.

“Have you decided who's going with us tomorrow?”

“Williams. She's a good soldier. Plus you three disobeyed orders together and went to the mine, so she has as much of a grasp on the situation as you two.”

“I want Andrews to come too.”

He thinks about it. “I suppose I can spare another if you really need someone.”

“It's best to be prepared for anything and you already know we work well together.”

“Fine, I'll allow it. I'll send runners to find them so I can give them the rundown. Then I want all of you in my office at sunrise tomorrow. Cortez is taking care of the Normandy and supplies will be ready. You have a lot of ground to cover so I want you out of here as soon as possible.”

“Alright, Captain. What about Nihlus? Are they sending people down here?”

“Yes. You might run into them on your way to Cipritine.”

He nods. “Anything else?”

“No, you're dismissed.”

The couple leaves the office. They talk outside for a few minutes before separating to work for the rest of the afternoon. Shepard tries his best to remain secluded. He doesn't want to answer people's numerous questions—Anderson is better at that sort of thing, Kaidan too. A few people approach him when he doesn't look particularly busy and Cal answers as quickly as he can without coming off as rude. Like Anderson said, everyone has been working day and night to protect the base, they deserve the truth. But most of his answers consist of 'I don't know, that's why we're talking to the Turians.'

They don't trust the Turians, he doesn't either, but they are their best option right now. Once they hear what the primarch has to say, they can form a plan. He estimates their little group reaching the border before nightfall. If things go really smoothly, he wonders if they can actually reach the capital in a day. But that’s unlikely.

He skips dinner that night, instead opting to grab a few protein bars and head outside. Cal had hoped to find Kaidan but doesn't, so he heads to the place where Kaidan usually likes to smoke after dinner. It takes some time but he eventually hears footsteps and a voice say, “I was wondering where you went.”

Cal looks over as Kaidan sits next to him. “Didn't feel like sitting in the cafeteria tonight. Too crowded.”

“Are they bothering you?”

“No. Just a few people asking questions, it's expected. Hear anything at dinner?”

“I sat with Williams and Andrews and we discussed tomorrow mostly. Ashley told everyone else to buzz off.” Shepard snorts. “They're eager.”

“I'm not surprised. You've been in Palaven before, yeah?”

“Uh-huh. I was briefly stationed at a border town a few years back. Went into their territory sometimes. Never been to the capital though.”

“I have. Once with Anderson, a couple years ago. Sheesh, feels like longer. What do you think the primarch's gonna tell us?”

“I've been thinking about it and...I don't know. There's so many factors we don't even see and the Turians and Asari obviously have more information than we do. I guess we just have to wait.”

“I guess.”

“I'm more concerned about you. How you feeling?”

“Fine, I'm fine.”

“That console messed with your biotics, y'know? You got lifted in the air and stuff.”

“But I feel okay. I've been up and working all day without issue.”

“Then what's wrong? Really?”

“...I'm just nervous. With everything going on. I got a bad feeling about it all.”

“Yeah...me too. But there's nothing we can do right now. Just promise you'll try to rest tonight. We're gonna need our energy.”

He nods. “Yeah, I will.”

A few hours later, Shepard lies in the dark in the bed he shares with Kaidan. He isn't completely sure if his boyfriend is asleep but neither of them speak. He wants to sleep—he’s fucking exhausted—but it’s hard. With a groan he doesn't mean to vocalize, he turns on his side and closes his eyes.

Kaidan is the one to shake him awake in the morning.

“Come on, get up,” he says groggily, rubbing at his eyes. “It's almost time to meet Anderson.”

Shepard yawns loudly and starts to perk up. Kaidan gets out of bed while yanking the sheet off Cal. He pads over to the dresser and tosses clothes on the mattress, making sure to peg his boyfriend with every single item.

Cal finally rolls over. “I'm up,” he mumbles. It always takes him a few extra minutes to come to in the morning compared to Kaidan. He hates being up early. The commander stretches then joins Kaidan in getting ready.

They’re right on time for their meeting in Anderson's office—it’s Williams and Andrews who arrived early.

“I'll keep this brief,” Anderson starts, “so you four can get going. You're to go to Menae first, on the border of our territories, and check in there. It'll probably be close to sunset when you arrive. I want you to get to the capital asap but don't drive through the night. We all know what sort of dangers lurk out there. Meet with Fedorian then return to Terra Nova.”

“We'll be back by the end of the week, captain,” Shepard promises.

He nods. “Be careful.”

Shepard leads the way out of the building and to the garage where Cortez waits for them.

“Everything's ready to go on the bikes—weapons, provisions, extra fuel. Good luck over there,” he says.

“Thanks, Lieutenant,” Cal tells him as he grabs his jacket and goggles. “We should be back soon, hopefully with good news.”

Shepard situates himself on the Normandy, Kaidan sliding in behind him. Ashley and Andrews share the other bike, Williams insisting that she take the first driving shift. Andrews doesn't argue as he lowers himself into the sidecar. They each take one last look around the dusty garage before starting the engines and driving outside.

“Which way are we going?” Kaidan asks a few minutes later.

“Menae's almost dead north. We can follow the old road most of the way,” Shepard says.

“That takes us right against the edge of No Man's Land!”

“It's quicker. We won't make it there by tonight if we take the other road.”

“Anderson said to be careful.”

“And we will be.”

Kaidan leaves it alone after that, knowing Shepard's decision is made. The only positive is that it'll be unlikely they run into bandits or gangs, and there is one small village a few hours away they can stop at. But a lot of danger hides in the shadows of No Man's Land, creatures that sometimes do make their way into the territories.

The group remains relatively quiet during the drive. They keep watch for anything that looks out of the ordinary but this is one of the rare times the wasteland decides to be uninteresting. Eventually they approach a fork in road, one that leads west to a small town. Shepard turns onto it, having visited a handful of times in his life. The townspeople of Tyr are hardier than the average Alliance citizen—a consequence of living on the outskirts of inhabited land.

As they pull up to the open gates, Shepard sees a few passing traders set up outside, their horses at the stable. The person guarding the entrance nods in acknowledgment at them as they roll through. Shepard parks at the only place in town that sells food, Ashley coming in next to him. The four of them practically scramble off the motorcycles at the same time and stretch.

“I'll stay with our stuff,” Kaidan volunteers. “I need a smoke anyways.”

“Fine. Just one though, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm down to about one a day. Bring me back food.”

“Duh. We'll be back in a few.”

By the time Kaidan flicks his cigarette into the dirt, the other three come back out. They take a seat at a nearby bench. Cal shovels his meal down, finishing first.

“Was...this a race?” Ashley asks.

“Ignore him,” Kaidan says. “We're making good time, Cal. Sit and relax for a few. Drink some water.”

Shepard looks annoyed but then he snatches a water bottle and drinks. He sits back down, his sour expression gone and replaced with boredom. Once the others finish eating, he stands. They still have a lot of ground to cover. Just as he yawns, a loud bell startles them.

“Varren!” a guard bellows from the single tower overlooking the east side.

Shepard runs to the bikes that store their weapons, the others right behind. He grabs his shotgun then goes to the main gate. A few varren are easy enough to fight off but the nasty little things usually attack in swarms and have a vicious bite—Cal's leg unfortunately confirmed that when he was first stationed at Terra Nova. He hears Andrews' rifle go off somewhere as he tries to thin out the crowd from afar.

Cal sees the first wave approaching and waits a moment before sending off a lift to swoop them up. Someone else picks them off as he focuses on a few darting towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kaidan shove a few away with a throw. Ashley uses her rifle to end their lives.

Once the guard announces it is clear, an older woman walks up to him. “We appreciate the help with these vermin.”

“No problem. We're with the Alliance.”

“Oh, I know. Saw you ride in. The varren have been more active around here lately.”

“What about husks?”

She looks confused. “Those zombie lookin' things? Occasionally but the varren are starting to be a real problem.”

“Have you requested back up from Arcturus Station?”

“Pfft, tried. Funny how they never have people to spare for us smaller towns.”

“There's a lot going on in our territory right now. How often are these attacks? When do you suspect the next one will be?”

“I'm not a damn psychic. Maybe a few hours, maybe a few days. Anyways, thanks for the help.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do you think we should stick around for a bit?” Kaidan asks once the townsfolk are gone.

“No,” Shepard says. “Our objective is to get to Menae.”

“But this is our territory. An hour or two-”

“I said no, Lieutenant.”

Kaidan's eyes narrow and for a moment, the other two think the couple will fight. But the lieutenant just huffs and stalks towards their gear.

“Come on,” Cal mutters to them before following.

Kaidan is already waiting for them on the Normandy. Andrews and Ashley switch off drivers as well. No one says a word as they take off, leaving the small town and its varren problem behind.

Kaidan’s tense as he drives and Shepard notices even through his own bad mood. He doesn't know why he’s so irritable now. He stands by his earlier decision though. They helped stave off one attack, they don't have time to investigate the sudden increase in varren. It isn't unheard of, especially with the village's location, but he suspects it could be at least partially related to Terra Nova's husk problem. However, Anderson radioed the Alliance higher-ups weeks ago and they confirmed that the husk outbreak seemed to be concentrated only in their area. They’re miles away, and therefore miles from Terra Nova's problem. Maybe the varren really are just a coincidence.

The group stops a few hours later, a quick break for water and a walk. Shepard grabs a pair of binoculars and scans the horizon.

“Anything interesting?” Andrews asks, breaking the silence.

“No. Amazing how a small army of Geth can just disappear.”

“They have to be using the mines to travel,” Kaidan says. “There's no other way.”

“So far you and me are the only ones who saw them. Everyone will probably just say we're lying.”

“But we're not lying so they're likely using the mines. We’re not the only ones either. The squad Nihlus took with him actually fought them.”

He sighs and puts the binoculars away. “Yeah. But a lot of the mines have already been explored, especially by the Asari.”

“And they have knowledge on the Geth that we don't,” Ashley points out.

“Maybe there's secret tunnels,” Kaidan says and Cal snorts. _“What?”_

“Nothing, it just sounds ridiculous. But I agree. You guys ready? Last place is the Bone Forest before we head northwest for a bit and then...Menae. Cipritine is only about an hour away from the outpost.”

“Bone Forest?” Andrews says.

“Yeah, over this upcoming hill. It's just an old forest with a bunch of rotted out trees that stick up out the ground. Like broken bones I guess.”

“Does anything live there?”

“Yeah.”

“Beetles,” Kaidan tells him. “They're skittish though.”

“We might run some over on the road but that's likely our only encounter.”

“Andrews...is this the farthest north you've been?” Williams asks as they climb back on the bike.

“...Yeah. I haven't been stationed too many places.”

Kaidan drives again and as they make it up the hill, Shepard notices less tension in his body. They reach the top and can see the beginnings of the 'forest.' The only things around besides petrified trees and beetles are some abandoned shacks. At least Cal assumes they’re abandoned—he can't imagine anyone choosing to live here now. Shepard doesn't say anything but a small part of him is glad to be driving through the forest during the day instead of the dead of the night. It’s slightly creepy in the dark.

Since they aren't driving, Shepard and Andrews are free to look around. The twenty year old stares intently at every tree and points out a couple beetles in the distance. Cal too watches the dead scenery pass them by and he imagines a time when this wasn't just the skeletal remains of a place once lush and green, where things other than mutated bugs once lived and flourished. He imagines a time where these shacks weren't shells, but actual homes, and he wonders if he would've chosen to live here. Fuck no, but at least that would’ve been his choice..

He gets lost in that line of thought for most of the trip, until they pass over a rickety old bridge and the sudden jolt reminds him where he is. His eyes pass over the dried river they’re currently crossing—this marks two-thirds of the way there. His life before the Alliance has taken him to nearly every corner of the territory and then some.

“I bet this place looked amazing in the Old World,” Kaidan says over his shoulder.

“Would've been nice to see.”

Shepard's desire to see it only increases when they finally emerge from the other side of the Bone Forest. A few minutes later, the main road breaks off in multiple directions. One continues north. Another veers off into a one-way trip to No Man's Land. But the final road is the path they take and it leads them northwest. From where they are, they can see Menae down below in the distance. The commander knows the Turians are staring right back.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaidan slows to a crawl when they near the gate to Menae. Two guards stand inside towers on either side of the entrance and Shepard knows two snipers are also on top.

“I'm Commander Shepard,” Cal announces. “We've been sent by Captain Anderson from Terra Nova.”

The Turian on the left beckons them over then starts writing something down. Kaidan stops beside him. Cal stares at the painted designs on his face, marks that had been absent from Nihlus' face. He never bothered to ask why.

“I need everyone's name,” the guard says, his tone revealing just how bored he is.

Shepard gives each of their names and then the gates open for them.

“Head straight,” they’re directed. “Go to the comms tower and meet with General Corinthus. We can take your bikes and-”

“No,” Shepard growls.

“We'll just put them in the garage-”

“I said no. We'll take them ourselves.”

He sighs. “Fine. Across from the barracks. Now go.”

He tells Kaidan to skip the garage and go to the comms tower. He doesn't plan on them staying that long. If they drive past sunset, they can make it to the capital. Face-painted soldiers stare as they drive by but Cal ignores them. Turian architecture is so...straightforward. Every building looks identical and the only interesting feature is the material they use. Shepard isn't sure where they mine it but it looks like stone. In this lighting, it takes on an almost navy-colored hue. The comms tower is easy to spot at the bottom of the hill, he can see the garage as well.

They park next to a building and as Shepard hops off, he can see someone dressed in an elaborate uniform. From the colors on his hat and belt, Cal knows he is a general.

“General Corinthus?”

He nods. “Yes. You must be Commander Shepard.” They shake hands briefly and the Turian looks at his unit.

“Primarch Fedorian said a small Alliance squad would arrive from Terra Nova today. I hear the base has been hit quite hard lately.”

“Yeah. We're handling it though, the people at Terra Nova are tough.”

“I've heard that as well. You must be, living at the edge of your territory.”

“Uh-huh. Look, we checked in like we were asked to. If we leave now, we can make it to Cipritine just after dark.”

“I'm sorry but I can't allow that.”

“Excuse me? We're not your soldiers.”

“Direct orders from the Primarch. No one travels at night right now.”

“What? Why?”

“There have been sightings of...mercenaries in the area.”

“Mercenaries or Geth?”

“Everyone's hesitant to say the Geth. I...the Primarch can go into more detail about that.”

“Well, I'm not hesitant. We've seen them ourselves—it's the Geth.”

“Between us, I agree. However, if you could call them mercenaries or bandits around anyone else, I would appreciate it. No one is ready to make an official statement about it. But with the Geth here and the husk attacks down south, Fedorian's called off all night travel until we have a better grasp on the situation.”

“Are you getting hit here nightly like Terra Nova?”

“The occasional attack but nothing out of the ordinary. It can all be officially chalked up to creatures from No Man's Land. But even if you reached the capital tonight, they'd just make you wait until tomorrow to meet with Fedorian.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

A few minutes later, they park their bikes in the garage and secure them. Cal offers to help around the base but the general insists everything is taken care of. He knows the Turians are too prideful to accept the help of another faction. After someone shows them their bunks for the night, they head to the small bar. Cal buys the four of them a round then sits at a table.

“I wonder why everyone's so afraid to call them Geth,” Kaidan says quietly.

“It'll cause a panic,” Cal answers. “They've been on their little island for so long, they're an unknown enemy. And from what we've seen, they _are_ an enemy.” He takes a large swig of beer. “I'm bored and we're stuck here until tomorrow.”

“I'm surprised you didn't put up more of a fight earlier.”

“What, to leave? The general was right. No matter what, we're not seeing Fedorian until tomorrow. And the Turians aren't going to ban travel unless it's serious. I'm sure we could handle it but...Anderson said to be careful and it probably won't help our case if I'm fighting with the Turian Hierarchy.”

“I just hope that Primarch tell us everything,” Ashley says. “Then we can report back to base.”

“We'll see.”

The Alliance soldiers go to bed early. There are multiple beds in the room but they’re empty. Shepard knows it’s because the Turians don't like mixing guests with their own people as a precaution. Kaidan and Shepard take beds next to each other—they can probably fit in one if they try but neither wants to stay squished all night. Shepard is tired, everyone is, and it only takes a few minutes before he falls asleep.

~~~~~

_There is screaming._

Shrill, bloodcurdling screams come from every direction. He tries to look around and find the source but fire and smoke block his vision. He knows it should be hot but he can't feel it, the only thing he feels is pain from the screaming in his head. His legs give out and he sinks into hard dirt, hands covering his ears in a futile attempt to muffle the sound.

_“Cal. Cal!”_

His hands press harder against his head, blunt fingernails scratching against his scalp.

_“Cal, wake up!”_

His eyes open and his body jolts before he remembers where he is. Kaidan is standing above him, looking frightened. He looks across the room and sees the others watching him too.

“What...happened?” he asks hesitantly and sits up.

“You were screaming in your sleep,” Kaidan says quietly. “Are you alright?”

“Uhh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, guys.”

“Cal-”

“A bad dream. That's it.”

“Another one? Do you remember what it was about?”

“No. I mean, not really. It didn't make sense. I heard screaming and there was smoke.”

“Do you want to sleep in my bed?”

Yes, but they aren't alone and he doesn't want Kaidan to keep worrying. “No, I told you I'm fine. It's not a big deal.”

He knows the older man isn't convinced but he nods anyways. “Yeah, okay.”

Shepard settles back into bed and the rest of them do the same. He struggles to fall back asleep and ends up just glaring at the ceiling in frustration half an hour later. He can feel a gaze on him when he readjusts his body for the hundredth time. Shepard turns his head and sees Kaidan pull his own blanket back. With a defeated sigh, he gets up and crosses the short distance to his boyfriend's bed. It’s as squishy as they knew it would be and the two men are on their sides. Cal closes his eyes as Kaidan's arm wraps around him.

“Do you want to tell me what it was about now?” Cal hears whispered against his hair.

“There was...screaming. And it was so loud. I wanted to see who it was but everything was on fire and the smoke was too much. But the fucking screaming, Kay. It was in my brain.”

“I know. I know, you were screaming in your sleep. Scared the hell out of me.”

“Me too,” he admits softly. And then, “Hey, you think Jase and Ashley are still awake?”

“Probably.”

He laughs a little. “Then I command you two to keep pretending you're asleep.”

“And you should try to actually sleep.”

He grumbles. “You too. We have a long day ahead of us.”

~~~~~

The commander speaks with Corinthus one last time in the morning. The outpost has radioed the capital so Fedorian is expecting them within the next few hours. They head into the garage, and after inspecting their bikes and supplies for any tampering, they rev them up. Andrews follows Shepard to the gate that leads northwest. The road will take them directly to the capital and farther away from No Man's Land.

They pass numerous people along the way, soldiers out on patrols, traveling merchants, random citizens. It’s much more lively than the dangerous and near-abandoned road they took in Alliance territory. Eventually they can see Cipritine glittering in the distance like a dark gem. Shepard can't stop thinking about what secrets the primarch holds, how this information could change the current situation at Terra Nova—for better or worse.

The entire city is surrounded by a wall but the tops of some buildings can still be seen. Cal can't remember if civilians live to the west or east but he knows the government’s district is directly at the end of the main road. The path is straightforward, like so many things regarding the Turians.

The gates are open, they usually are unless under attack, but numerous soldiers guard each entrance. Soldier and civilian alike stare at them as they drive past. Not everyone still holds a grudge towards the Alliance, Cal reminds himself, but some do. The city itself has a different aura from the places down south. The light strikes the dark bluish buildings at just the right angle, the height differences cast various shadows across the ground.

The two motorcycles slow to a stop to let a group of people cross the street. Andrews pulls down the scarf wrapped over his mouth. “This place is something else!” he exclaims. “Nothing like Benning or Feros.”

“They sure know how to make a city...” Shepard agrees.

They continue down the street until they see the steel gate barring their entrance from the Hierarchy. Cal pulls up to the person operating the controls. “I'm Commander Shepard. Terra Nova, Systems Alliance.”

He nods. “Go left. You'll see a designated area for vehicles, park there. Someone inside will take you to the Primarch.” He presses a button and the gate begins to slide open. Once it’s wide enough, Cal zips the Normandy through. The area the guard spoke of is partially underground. Once they find open spots, he’s the first to hop off the bike. He stretches and groans as joints pop.

“You three ready?” he asks.

“Hell yeah. This is what we've been waiting for,” Ashley answers.

The building is bustling with Turians. On the opposite side of them stand two stone statues beside metal double doors. Cal idly wonders who they are before walking to the main desk and getting the attention of one of the many people sitting there.

“We're here to see the Primarch. I'm Commander Shepard, of Terra Nova.”

“Oh, yes, we've been expecting you,” the stranger says. “If the four of you will follow me.”

The Turian takes them through the double doors and up a flight of stairs. Cal rolls his eyes as they pass every single door in the hallway and enter the very last room. It looks like an office, except no one else is in it. The Turian finally speaks again.

“If Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Alenko could come with me, Primarch Fedorian asked to speak to the two of you privately.”

“I want everyone in there,” Shepard says.

“He specifically asked for only you and the lieutenant. The other two can wait here until a guard comes to bring them in with you.”

He glares but then meet Ashley's gaze and she nods slightly. “Fine.”

Shepard and Kaidan follow the Turian through a final hall and into a large room. One of the walls is a window that overlooks Cipritine. Sitting at the desk is who they assume to be the primarch. He stands and dismisses the other Turian.

“I'm glad the two of you could make it. I'm Primarch Fedorian.”

The two approach him and each shakes his hand. “I'm Commander Shepard, this is Lieutenant Alenko.”

“Have a seat, please. I'm eager to start this conversation.”

“I hope that includes telling us why we had to drive all the way out here for this information.”

“Of course. I'll get to that in a moment. First I wanted to ask you about Nihlus Kryik, since you two are the only witnesses to his death.”

Shepard's eyes narrow a little. He already doesn't like the other man's tone. “Sure, go ahead.”

“So what happened?”

“We've discussed this over the radio, with Captain Anderson.”

“Yes, but I'd like to hear directly from you.”

“A few nights ago, Alenko and I were outside when I noticed Nihlus go into the garage. When he drove off on a motorcycle, we decided to follow him because it's strange for anyone to go out so close to nightfall with the husk attacks. We followed him to the remains of Eden Prime and stayed hidden, then a man Nihlus identified as Saren came out. They talked, Saren confirmed he was the Geth's leader, and then he shot Nihlus.”

“And you didn't think to intervene at all?”

“Oh, yes, we should've pounced on Saren while he was surrounded by a small army of Geth. Like hell I would've given our position away before we knew why Nihlus was sneaking around. You Turians just march into our territory without a damn word and you expect me and my lieutenant to get ourselves killed for one of you?”

“Do you know why Nihlus was meeting with Saren?”

“Saren was pretty obsessed with a mine. Nihlus told him he'd contact Palaven the next morning to say he found him. They seemed pretty friendly.”

“Do you even know who Saren is? He's one of our top agents and he works directly for the Council.”

“And he's also a traitor.”

“You know nothing.”

Shepard's fists clench and he’s about to yell but Kaidan's hand stops him.

“You asked us what happened and the commander told you everything we know,” Kaidan interjects.

Fedorian sighs. “Nihlus has also mentioned the mine.”

“I want the rest of my squad in here before we continue,” Cal demands.

“Commander, this is highly sensitive information-”

“They’ve both been fully briefed and Williams came into the mine with us. I'm not speaking about it any further until then.”

“Fine.” He presses a button on the side of his desk and a guard opens the door. “Bring the other Alliance soldiers in here.”

“Aye, sir.”

Once the four of them are seated, the primarch asks about the mine once again.

“I'm sure Nihlus told you about the Geth hiding inside,” Shepard says.

“I want to hear your side of things.”

“The mine is about thirty minutes south of Terra Nova. Alenko, Williams, and I went-”

“Didn't the Asari claim that space?”

“Are you working with them?”

“No.”

“Then the Asari are irrelevant.”

But Cal does backtrack to explain their first visit to the mine with the Asari, then the hospital 'mercenaries' with strange patterns on their armor and weapons, and how both Nihlus and Liara T'Soni agreed it was a Geth gun. He describes the second trip and why he thought it necessary to explore the mine. But when he brings up the console, Kaidan and Ashley have to fill in the blanks that he can't remember. Their tale ends with an Alliance squad finding them and Nihlus finding Geth deeper in the caverns.

“Both Nihlus and that Asari doctor said the patterns came from the Geth. But just a couple days later, he refused to even talk about the island dwellers anymore.”

“That order came from me,” the primarch admits. “We have reason to believe it is the Geth. This is becoming a problem for both our territories and I think the best way to continue is if the Hierarchy and Alliance work together.”

“Isn't that why we're here? We've told you everything we know while you and Nihlus have kept secrets. That's not very _neighborly_ of you.”

“I plan to tell you what you know, that's why I asked for you in person.”

“Really? Because so far it's been an interrogation.”

“Just trying to get the story straight. It's difficult to do with Nihlus gone. A few months ago, we received reports of suspicious activity in a cave west of here. Soldiers were sent to investigate. It was a partially caved-in mine but they found a hidden entrance into another room. Patterns we've never seen before were carved into the walls as well as...pictures. Of what, we're not sure. But there were many weapons and sets of armor in that room. We retrieved it for study and sent word to the Council. They determined it was simply a gang but the tech is advanced, even for our scientists. Without the Council's support, we decided to send out our own agents to investigate—one of them was Saren. We established contact with the Geth through help of the Salarians on the coast. Rannoch agreed to let Saren over. He sent reports back for a week. He said these weren't the same 'island dwellers' everyone refers to, that they possessed tech far more advanced than he expected. The last report sent was one confirming that a cave he found had the same patterns found in the mine here in Palaven. And then we lost contact.”

“What'd the Geth say when you questioned them?”

“We tried to send a small team to investigate when no one responded but the Geth sent a message warning us not to send anybody else. We ignored it and tried to sneak to the island but it didn't work. They always spot our approach and attack before anyone can make it to shore. We've stopped sending people for now. They also insisted that they don't know where Saren is and that he left. He's one of our best agents, so we never presumed him dead. We sent people into the other territories instead to keep watch, Nihlus was to go to Terra Nova and once you found the Geth’s presence farther south, he stayed.”

“Did you ask the Quarians about the cave? Some of them are old enough to have lived on Rannoch.”

“We contacted their Board of Admirals. They know nothing of the cave. Personally, I believe them.”

“Well, now we know it's the Geth. We can go to the Council-”

“We still have no definitive proof. It's going to take a lot more than a couple Alliance boys to convince the Council that one of their best agents is guilty of such heavy accusations.”

“It's not like Saren's gonna walk in there and say 'yes, I'm the Geth leader!' We're two of Captain Anderson's most trusted officers.”

“Yes, I understand that. But with our factions' past-”

“The First Contact War was decades ago.”

“This is how the Council will react.”

“So then what? We just let Saren slither around Alliance territory with the Geth? Until all of our towns and farms are burned to the fucking ground like Eden Prime? If this is what a Turian partnership looks like then the Alliance wants no part of it.”

“We are willing to send people to Terra Nova or wherever the Alliance needs them. We're working with the Salarians trying to find a way onto Rannoch. We'll send word to your Admirals to invite them to these collaborations.”

“Why were you so hesitant to talk over the radio?”

“In case the Geth are listening in on our channels. We don't know what technology they have stored on the island.”

“The Council needs to get involved-”

“They won't. Not yet.”

“Not until it's too late.”

“Does Terra Nova need backup right now?”

“That same night we saw Saren and the Geth march, the husk attacks stopped. I don't know what the situation looks like now but we should be prepared. But why bother going to Rannoch now? Saren has obviously left.”

“I’m aware. We still want to take a look at that cave. But our other agents have been alerted of Saren’s presence on the mainland. Now, help for Terra Nova. Soldiers will be sent out today.”

The Primarch doesn’t believe him about Saren. Or maybe they really are desperate to look at some random cave on the island. “How are we supposed to communicate?”

“Carefully.”

They discuss a few more issues before they’re done. The Primarch offers them quarter for the night but Shepard wants to return to Terra Nova as soon as possible with the news.

“Safe travels, Commander. I'm sure we'll be in contact again soon.”

The four of them leave the office and silently make their way out of the building. It’s when they’re completely alone in the underground parking area that someone finally speaks.

“Why are the Geth doing this?” Andrews asks.

“Power, control. They've been huddled on that island for so long, they're getting sick of it. The Turians just happened to be the quickest target,” Kaidan tells him.

Then Ashley joins in. “But there are legal ways to bid for territory. And to attack the ones with the largest military? That's insane.”

“The Turians can only do so much under Citadel law. They must know that.”

“They know the Turians’ limits because a Turian defected,” Cal says. “A high ranking one at that. No wonder he's their leader.”

“That doesn't explain why someone like Saren would side with them.”

“Who knows? I'm sure there's information the primarch is still hiding from us. I bet it was some stupid internal conflict. Now look what's happened because of them and their ridiculous politics. But first things first. We need to get back to Anderson and fill him in.”


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard and his squad stay in Cipritine for another couple hours before they’re on the road. They have to check in at the Menae outpost again, so the Turians can keep track of the people in their territory. And then they’re zipping off and driving closer to No Man's Land and the Bone Forest.

Cal is driving this time around and unable to 'enjoy' the scenery. His mind drifts though and that results in the Normandy running over a couple beetles. He grimaces at the mess the critters make and stays focused on the road until they reach the other end. He waves his arm as signal for Andrews to stop.

“What's up, Commander?”

“We have two options,” he says. “Sunset is about an hour and a half away. By then we'll be in the middle of nowhere. We can either keep driving into the night until we reach Terra Nova or we camp out. Now I don't want to set up shop right next to No Man's Land so I think our best bet is sleeping in the Bone Forest. It'll give us some cover and the only thing to bug us is beetles.”

“That pun was terrible and do we get a vote?”

“Yeah. I'm sure you can guess which option I prefer but I'll say it—I think we should just drive into the night.”

“Of course you do,” Kaidan says. “But we have no idea what the situation down south is like. Just because the husks stopped for a couple days doesn't mean it's safe. They could just be lurking somewhere else. And, uh, there's still the fact that we'll be cruising next to No Man's.”

“Okay, so we know where your vote is.”

Shepard is outnumbered and they search out a clearing to sleep for the night. “I'll grab some firewood,” he says once their area is set up. He walks farther than is necessary but they still have plenty of time before nightfall. He climbs over a few rocks and slides down a small but steep rise. He looks up at the sky, easy to see without the branches and leaves that once canopied the view. In the distance he can see the remains of an old creek. Shepard takes a few lazy steps and stares at a rock embedded in the dirt, wondering if he should head back yet.

“Eh, they'll shout if they need me,” he murmurs to the gray stone.

His head tilts back up and he freezes. Smoke fills his vision and flames quickly engulf the ancient trees. He’s trapped, blocked in.

_There is screaming._

“Kaidan!” he shouts. Is Kaidan alright? The others? Screams assault his ears but he can't tell if they’re real or if they’re memories of his dream. His legs quiver before he sinks to the ground, his knees hitting hard dirt.

“Cal! Cal!”

“No! Stop!” The fire, Kaidan will get burned and-

Hands grip his face and Shepard opens eyes he doesn't remember closing. Kaidan is in front of him and he looks even more frightened than the night prior. The heavy haze of smoke is gone along with the bright burning flames.

“W-what happened?” Cal asks.

“You were screaming again. I thought...the Geth or-”

“I was just exploring but then...this is the spot, Kay. This is where my nightmare was. I just, I saw smoke and fire and...”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine now.”

Kaidan frowns and yanks Shepard into a hug. He doesn't need to say anything for Cal to know how worried he is. This stresses Shepard out too. Will this be a daily thing? He can't handle hallucinations every single day.

“Come on, Cal. Let's head back to camp.”

“Did you come alone?”

“Ashley was behind me. She must've gone back.”

Kaidan stands and pulls Cal up with him. This is the second breakdown his squad has witnessed. He doesn't want to return to camp, Shepard is incredibly embarrassed and ashamed. But no one says a word about it when the pair sits down and Cal isn't sure if that’s better or worse. Ashley and Andrews announce that they’ll get the firewood and scour for suitable branches. He knows Kaidan wants to say something but Shepard doesn't want to talk about the console and how it must be giving him nightmares. Cal convinces himself that it’s only a passing side effect and will be over soon.

Shepard is in a bad mood the rest of the evening but he tries his best to pretend he isn't. The group eats dinner then figures out the schedule for keeping watch. Kaidan keeps asking him if he’s okay and it annoys him to the point of growling at him to stop. He’s not helpless. They don't talk too much for the night. There’s no time anyways. Andrews has first watch while the other three go to sleep.

Cal is exhausted and truthfully, scared he'll have another nightmare. But despite the questionable and creepy location for the night—a place he has already dreamed about—Shepard doesn't remember a thing when he wakes up for his shift or again in the morning.

They eat and pack up quickly, everyone eager to get home. Cal doesn't argue when Kaidan drives, just slides in behind him. They’re on the road for hours. Shepard keeps an eye out for Geth or varren but the wasteland is empty.

“Should we check on that village?” Kaidan asks.

But Shepard knows it’s just Kaidan's way of saying they are stopping no matter what he says.

When the road splits, they turn right. The village is still standing and they've yet to have another attack since the other day. If the Alliance can't send more people then Shepard can't change anything. Checking in is all they can do. He gathers his squad when Kaidan is done talking to some of the civilians. Shepard is glad that leaving this time didn't provoke an argument.

They continue on the road for a few more hours. When Terra Nova is finally visible, the four soldiers subconsciously relax. There is much to be stressed and tense about but at least they’re almost home. The guards at the gate spot them and open it. Everyone stares at the two motorcycles, eager to know what happened in Palaven. But they know better than to crowd around them in the garage—Anderson has priority.

“You're back faster than I expected.”

Shepard turns around after he takes his gear off and sees the captain standing at the entrance of the garage. “Yeah,” he says. “We have a lot to tell you.”

He beckons Cal over. “Let's go to my office, Shepard. The three of you—good work, rest up.”

He and Kaidan exchange a quick glance before the commander is following Anderson across the base.

“Did you run into the Turians on your way back?” Anderson asks. “They arrived yesterday for Nihlus' body.”

“No. We took the route straight north, against No Man's Land and through the Bone Forest.”

“No wonder you're already here then. I thought I told you to be careful.”

“We were. What's the situation here been?”

“It's been a busy couple of days.” He opens the door to his office, waiting until Shepard is in to close it and block any potential eavesdroppers. “We’ve had multiple Geth sightings in our territory. Most people don't know what's going on but Hackett's confirmed it.”

“Where at?” Cal frowns. If the Geth aren't even trying to be subtle...

“The largest concentrations are in Feros and Noveria.”

“Why those places? And our hold on Noveria is...shaky at best. I mean, technically it's not even ours.”

“I don't know why. Noveria does conduct various experiments and research but Feros? The people there are good but...”

Shepard laughs and finishes the sentence for him. “But it's boring as fuck.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“I mean ExoGeni’s there but...plenty of mining companies exist. Why this one specifically?”

“I wish I knew.”

“Should me and Kaidan head out there?”

“Slow down, soldier. First I need to know what the primarch told you.”

“Oh, right. Uh, these guys _are_ Geth, one of their top agents confirmed it. Turians got reports on strange people hanging around a cave in Palaven a few months ago. Turns out the Geth were using some old mine to store weapons and stuff. The Council brushed it off as a gang but the Turians sent out their own people to investigate. With the Salarians’ help, they were able to make contact with the Geth on Rannoch and they agreed to allow Saren on the island. He sent reports back, the last one being that he found a cave that had the same markings and pictures from the mine.”

“What happened after he sent that report?”

“Turians lost contact with him. When they demanded answers from the Geth, they basically told them to fuck off and that they didn't know where Saren was. They've tried sending more Turians but the Geth just wreck them before they make it to shore.”

“Does Fedorian think they have him?”

“Well, he's their best guy so they don't think he's dead. But they can't investigate the island for answers so they sent out others in hopes that they'd catch wind of him.”

“I don't know, something about that seems off.”

“Fedorian seemed...pretty sure that he wasn't dead or kidnapped.”

“There's something he's not telling us.”

“I know. So that's why Nihlus was here.”

“What does the Council think about all this?”

“They haven't gone back to them yet. He says there's no point and no proof.”

“Saren sometimes does missions for the Council as well. He has more experience and commendations than anyone else.”

“They don't wanna admit one of their top guys went rogue,” Cal spits. “Kaidan and I saw him murder Nihlus in cold blood! And that mother fucking Fedorian had the balls to imply that we were somehow wrong. Fuck the Turians and fuck their pretend alliance. I say we go to the Council ourselves.”

“He actually said they want to partner up?”

“Yeah. And thirty seconds before that he brought up the First Contact War. Hackett hasn't mentioned anything? Fedorian wanted to bring us in on their collaboration with the Salarians. Probably to use us as cannon fodder so they can make it to Rannoch in one piece.”

“Calm down. I'm going to contact Hackett after this. Why did he want to talk to you guys in person?”

“Because they don't know what sort of tech the Geth have and they wanted to be cautious. We need to go to the Council and make them help us. The Turians are ridiculous, it's only a matter of time before they notice Saren's gone. Besides, we seem to be the only ones getting hit by the Geth.”

“I...agree, Shepard. But I need to talk to other people first. Anything else? Any issues, you feeling okay?”

His nightmares and hallucinations immediately come to mind but he lies and says, “I'm fine. Oh, but that village at the edge of No Man's, Tyr...” He explains the varren situation and that they helped fend off an attack.

“I wish there was more we could do,” Anderson says. “But I just can't spare people right now. Maybe if the Turians send people down here, but that would take a few days—at the very least.”

“That's what I told 'em.”

“I know exactly how you told them. I've known you long enough.”

Shepard just shrugs it off. “Yet I'm still your favorite.” He grins when Anderson doesn't deny it. “Well, that's all I got.”

“Okay, you're dismissed then. Good work, Cal.”

“Let me know when you're done with Hackett.”

“I will.”

Shepard leaves the office. He debates searching for Kaidan but he wants a shower more. But before he has a chance to sneak off into his room, a voice is calling him.

“Stop right there, Commander!”

He does, knowing better than to disobey Dr Chakwas' orders. He turns around to see what she wants and then his face twists into a glare. Kaidan is standing next to her, looking completely unapologetic for doing exactly what Shepard hadn't wanted but should've expected.

“You told her?” he snaps at Kaidan.

“Of course,” he bites right back. “I knew you wouldn't.”

“Oh no, don't go blaming the lieutenant for doing what you should've,” she says. “Get going.”

Shepard makes sure to voice his displeasure at being examined but he’s ignored. Kaidan doesn’t come but Cal kind of wishes he would have. If he thinks about his hallucination for too long, it scares him.

“Is anything wrong right now?” the doctor asks.

“No,” he huffs. When she gives him a look he says, “I'm telling the truth.”

“Want to tell me what's going on?”

He sighs dramatically. “Nightmares. Since I touched that console. They're vivid.”

“What are they about?”

“I don't know. I remember them but...it's mostly brief flashes of stuff. When we were at Menae, I was outside and there was fire and screaming. Kaidan woke me up—apparently I was screaming in my sleep. Managed to wake the others too. That was awkward. And then yesterday, we camped out at the Bone Forest and I was walking around alone when...I heard screaming again. And thought everything was on fire. It was there, that spot where my nightmare was. It was in the Bone Forest.”

“Then what happened?”

“I didn't realize what was going on. Kaidan heard shouting and ran to find me. He snapped me out of it.” He watches Chakwas grab a needle and a couple vials. “I...it's probably because we drove through there on the way up to Palaven. I was looking around the forest a lot and just dreamed about it that night as a result.”

“You've been working too hard. I think that's part of it. I also think the console is part of it. Make your hand into a fist.” She ties a band around his bicep and swabs the crease of his arm clean.

“Well, whatever. If a few bad dreams are the only consequence, then I'm fine with that.” He feels the pinch of the needle going into his skin. “That business in the Bone Forest, I mean now that I'm aware of it...” He looks down and the small glass vial fills with his blood. “I can't take a day off. There's a lot going on right now and Anderson needs me.”

“I know. But you're here today and I don't want you working. No patrols, no sneaking off anywhere.” The second vial fills and she unties his arm before sliding the needle out. “And how many times do I need to tell you to come to me whenever you feel symptoms? We have no idea what the consequences of that console are and you're over here trying to pretend you're fine? To prove what?” She tapes gauze over the spot that’s bleeding to stop it.

“I _am_ fine.”

“You know damn well what I mean, Commander. Are there any other symptoms I should know about?”

“No, there's nothing else. Really.”

“I can prescribe something to help you sleep if you'd like.”

He shakes his head. “Probably won't help with the nightmares. I'm just gonna hope they go away soon.”

The doctor keeps him for a few more minutes before letting him leave. He doesn't ask if she’s going to tell Anderson—that goes without saying. He prepares himself for the verbal attack that will eventually find him. But the first thing he wants is to find Kaidan. He checks the garage but Cortez says he hasn't seen the other lieutenant. Shepard then goes to Kaidan's usual smoking spot but he isn't there either. He decides to go through the mess hall and grab something to eat then head for their room.

He piles a few things on a tray then glances around the cafeteria. Kaidan is sitting alone at a table, back turned to him. “I was looking for you,” Cal says when he’s close enough.

“Didn't think you wanted me around,” Kaidan tells him. He watches Cal take a seat next to him. “What'd Chakwas say?”

“That I'm overworked. She took some blood too. But I don't think there's much to do for this. She offered to put me on some sleeping pills but I don't want them.”

“You are working too much, have been for weeks.”

“Yeah, but it’s necessary and-”

“I know. But that doesn’t make it less true.”

“Mhm.” He looks down at his sandwich with a frown then glances over when Kaidan rests his hand over his.

“Finish up so we can go to our room. We could both use a shower.”

He only eats half his food. The pair tosses the rest in the trash before walking to their room. Once inside, Kaidan pulls Shepard close and kisses him.

“I know you're scared but you're gonna be okay, Cal,” Kaidan whispers. “Everything going on...we'll get through it, y'know?”

“The console, the Geth, Saren, there's so much and I-I _don't_ know.”

“You're a fighter. And when you get tired, I'll keep fighting for you. After everything we've been through together, don't shut me out now.”

“I won't. I'm sorry.”

Kaidan combs his fingers through Shepard's dirty hair and Cal clings onto him. “Just one more thing under our belts, yeah?”

“Heh, yeah. This'll all be just another story to taunt new recruits with.” Eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

They shower, they nap, but neither man gets out of bed yet. Shepard isn't complaining, not when he’s lying on his stomach with Kaidan's tongue making its way down his spine. Cal gasps when it reaches its destination. His fingers dig into the sheets as Kaidan spreads his cheeks and laves between them. He distractedly notices a hand reaching for the slick before a couple fingers are sliding inside him. His ass rises to thrust against them.

Just when he can’t take anymore teasing, they slip out and Shepard flips himself onto his back. His legs spread and he stares at Kaidan stroking his thick cock with more slick. He moans as the entire length of it slowly pushes inside him. His hands grab at Kaidan to pull him down so they can kiss. Kaidan's mouth moves to his neck and collarbone, kissing and nibbling on skin as his hips begin to move.

Shepard shoves his hands beneath the pillow his head is on and digs them into the cheap fabric. His boyfriend fucks him faster and Cal's back arches and his hips squirm. “Harder, fuck me harder,” he moans. He gasps when Kaidan shifts and holds his thighs open to pound into him.

“You like that? You like getting fucked?” the older man growls.

Shepard gets goosebumps from the sound of his raspy, lustful voice. “Yes!” He reaches down towards his own hard cock and strokes himself quickly.

But once Cal is completely dazed with pleasure, Kaidan grips each of his wrists and pins them beside his head. Shepard catches a glimpse of a smirk before his eyes close and his legs clamp around Kaidan's waist.

He moans loudly when he finally cums, tightening around Kaidan's dick as the other man chases after his own orgasm. Some more rough thrusts and he finishes inside Cal. Kaidan bites his lip as he watches himself pull out.

“Mm, guess we should get out of bed now,” Shepard murmurs.

“In a minute.” Kaidan leans over and kisses him one more time before sitting up.

“Think anyone heard us?” Despite being the one to suggest it, he isn't quite ready to move yet.

“I'll assume that's rhetorical.”

They clean up and dress a few minutes later since it’s dinner time. The cafeteria is packed with numerous soldiers trying to get their fill of food but the couple manages to find their friends. Afterwards, Ashley suggests a few rounds of cards to pass the time.

“You said he was bluffing!” she growls at Shepard later that evening.

“It looked like he was!” the commander says in his defense.

“He's your boyfriend. How can you not tell?”

“Cal's terrible at poker, Ash,” Kaidan laughs.

“Ugh, why'd I listen to you?”

Shepard is about to retort when the door of the rec room opens and the captain walks in. “Hey, Anderson.”

“Evening, everyone. Shepard, I was looking for you but since this involves all three of you...” Anderson takes a seat at the table.

“Did you talk to Hackett?” Cal asks.

“Mhm. The Primarch has already contacted him. I think the Alliance is going to send a team of engineers to Sur'Kesh to help develop tech that can disable the Geth's scanners. That should enable the Turians to reach their shores. Or something. I don't know, not my department. He's also trying to convince Fedorian that the Council needs to help.”

“That's not gonna happen,” Shepard interrupts.

“I know. That's why we're not telling them that we're sending a team to the Citadel.”

“A secret team, huh?”

“Yes. You three plus Private Andrews again. The Turians can afford to keep this under wraps because the Geth seem to be solely focused on our territory for now. We're not waiting until another Eden Prime happens. Hackett's going to inform the Citadel and our ambassador but they're going to want you guys there to explain firsthand.”

“Yeah, I know the rules. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow. I don't know if you're stopping by Feros first or going directly to the Citadel.”

“That’s stupid. Hackett can send people from Elysium to Feros. It'll take us days to get to the Citadel from here, we should leave for there tomorrow morning.”

“Not your call. I'll know by the morning. Either way, you’re leaving somewhere so be prepared.”

“Okay. Should I inform Andrews or will you?”

“You can. You'll probably find him quicker. But there's something else I want to talk to you about. Come on, let's take a walk.”

“Uh, alright...”

It isn't until they’re out the door that Shepard audibly groans, realizing what the captain is going to say.

“Yeah, you know damn well what we're going to talk about, huh?” Anderson says angrily. “Damn it, Cal, I told you to come to me if you had any symptoms!”

“It didn't seem like a big deal with everything else going on.”

“That's bullshit. The console...I don't need to remind you how much of this is still an unknown. Hallucinations? Even if I didn't care about you like my own damn son, don't you think that information is important to me as your _captain?_ ”

“I'm still fit to serve, Anderson! You need me-”

“I need you well. I need to be able to trust you.”

Shepard looks like he's just been struck. “We’ve been friends since before I even joined the Alliance. How can you say you don't trust me?”

“I do trust you, but lately you've been taking advantage of that. Dr Chakwas said Kaidan had to tell her what happened.” His tone softens a little. “You know I worry about you. Pretending this stuff isn't happening doesn't help anyone.”

“It happened once...the nightmares—it's not like they affect me during missions or anything. You can depend on me to get stuff done, especially right now.”

“I do rely on you a lot and the Alliance does need you. But that's why you have to be honest with me so we can work through any issues.”

“Okay, I'm...sorry.”

“Now is there _anything_ else I should know about?”

He shakes his head. “No, really. Chakwas asked too but I'm telling the truth now.”

“Okay. I believe you. I have to get back to work, I'll talk to you later. Or find you in the morning.”

“Alright, see ya.” He watches Anderson walk off, they’re outside now. He kicks at the dirt and thinks about going back with Kaidan and Ashley. But he needs to find Andrews and fill him in. He goes to the private's usual post by the gates and questions the others.

“Last I saw, he was going to the barracks,” one of them says.

A few minutes later, Shepard finds the young man asleep in his bunk. “Wake up,” he whispers. “Jase.” He sits on the bed and pokes him. “Jason, wake up.”

His eyes crack open and he freezes for a second until he realizes it’s Shepard next to him. “What's wrong?” He sits up with a yawn, sheet falling into his lap and revealing a white tank top.

“Anderson wanted me to fill you in on what's happening.” He leans back on his hands before just lying down at the foot of the mattress instead.

“He hear back from the higher ups?”

“Yeah. I think the four of us are going to the Citadel.”

“Oh wow. Does that mean we're seeing the Council?”

“Yeah. We're meeting up with our ambassador to tell them the situation and request aid.”

“I don't even know our ambassador's name.”

“Me either,” Shepard laughs. 

“Have you ever been to the Citadel? I've always wanted to see it but...”

“Nope. I've traveled a lot of places but never there. But there's been Geth sightings in Feros and Noveria and Hackett might want us to go there first.”

“Noveria...that's really far. And not even really our territory. And so is Feros. What’s so interesting about it? ExoGeni? It’s not actually in town.”

“Pfft, fuckin' nothing’s interesting about Feros. I doubt we'll be sent there though. I mean, I hope not. The Alliance can send anyone.”

“Yeah. What about the Turians?”

“We're gonna work with them but they don't give a fuck about the Geth in our territory. So we don't give a fuck about keeping their secrets about Saren. They just don't want to admit they lost control of him.”

“That's what it sounded like in Cipritine. I'm glad we're going. Hopefully the Council listens to us.”

“I don't know. I hope they do.” He stares at a small hole in the ceiling before looking over at his friend. He waves his hand at him. “You're in bed early.”

“I'm tired, man. I didn't sleep at all in that creepy forest.”

“I slept for like an hour total on the whole trip.”

“Yeah, uh...about that. You're...okay, right?”

Shepard is surprised the kid’s even bringing it up instead of pretending like nothing happened. “So far, yeah. I'm just tired.”

“I bet.”

“A few bad dreams, I'm sure it'll pass. Don't worry about it.”

Andrews chuckles a little, his hands fidgeting with the sheet. “You say that like it's easy. You're my friend, of course I worry about you.”

“You look like you want to say something.”

“It's just...that night in Menae...your screams,” he whispers. “I thought someone snuck in and stabbed you.”

Cal is completely uncomfortable now but he presses on. “That bad?”

He nods. “I thought Kaidan was gonna have a heart attack.”

“The screaming in my dream was terrifying, if I'm gonna be honest. Chakwas checked me over earlier, nothing else seems to be wrong with me.”

“That's good...Kaidan mentioned going to the clinic.”

“He told her about the dreams and the...hallucination in the forest. And then Chakwas told Anderson and then Anderson got mad at me.”

“Not surprised.”

“Me either.” He stretches and yawns then closes his eyes. He grunts when Andrews pokes him.

“There's not enough room in this tiny thing for the both of us. We don’t all get a big fancy bed.”

“Heh. I'm so lazy right now. Also, we could leave as early as tomorrow morning so...get ready for that.”

“I'll be ready. I'm going back to sleep. Probably wake up at 3 am.”

“I think I might too.” The commander finally sits up. “I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night, Shep.”

“Night.”

Shepard walks off, deciding that sleep does sound like an excellent idea. A couple minutes later he walks into his dark bedroom. He turns the light on and stares at his empty pack at the bottom of the closet.

“I don't want to pack,” he whines to himself. But if he packs now, he just might be able to squeeze in an extra few minutes of sleep in the morning.

By the time he zips his bag closed, Kaidan walks in. “For a minute, Ashley and I thought Anderson killed you,” he says.

“Heh, why?”

“You disappeared for a while.”

“He was mad but I went and talked to Andrews too. Ready to hit the road again?”

“Yeah. It'll be nice not driving so close to No Man's.”

“I might make us go that way,” he says as Kaidan wraps an arm around his waist. “Just for you.”

“Bitch,” he murmurs before kissing Shepard. They tumble onto the bed together laughing.

“Whatever, you fucking love me.”

“Mm, true.” He presses another kiss to Cal's cheek. “Did that nap earlier help? Or are you still tired?”

“I'm always tired. Get this stuff off so we can sleep.”

“Alright, alright.” But Kaidan is just as eager and thirty seconds later, he’s curling up with Shepard under the blanket.

~~~~~

The next morning, the four soldiers are in the garage listening to their captain give them one last rundown of the mission. It’s early but Shepard is just grateful he didn’t need to be up at sunrise.

“As you know, you leave for the Citadel today,” Anderson says. “No detours along the way. Hackett's sending a squad to Feros and Noveria insists they don't need aid. You're not taking the same road you used to reach Cipritine—and that's an order. It's...maybe an unrealistic hope but Hackett wants you to bypass Palaven completely so not to rouse suspicion.”

“So we need to cross all of Alliance territory and take a route through Sur'Kesh,”Cal says.

“But what's stopping the Salarians from telling Fedorian that we're passing through?” Kaidan asks. “I mean, they are working together.”

“They don't know what the Normandy looks like. Jase and Ash can take bikes without Alliance markers on them. They won't think twice if we're just driving through—it's only if we stop at one of their outposts.”

“You mean like the ones they have at the border we'll need to cross?”

“Again, that's only if we stop there. The Salarians don't have a wall around their territory so we don't need to go to any specific outpost. Sneak across a deserted part of the border at night and they'll never know a thing.”

Anderson puts his hand up. “I don't want to know. What you're saying, Cal, is illegal. But necessary for now.”

“It's the Turians fault for making us do this shifty junk. Luckily, I'm an expert at that sort of thing. The other territories will never know what's up.”

“I'm counting on you four. Shepard, I need you to convince the Council to aid us. Meet with our ambassador, Udina. He's the one who needs to set up the appointment.”

He nods. “Don't worry, Captain. We'll come back with enough firepower to blast these island dwellers back to hell.”

“If anyone can get the job done it's you.”

The commander looks at his team. They have a very important mission and there isn't anyone in the wasteland he trusts more to get it done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite going months without posting, this is one of my favorite stories. Back in February, I stopped working on this because I signed up for the big bang. If you're interested, my fic is called 'For Him' (this was written in early 2016 before we knew details about Andromeda so it isn't canon-compliant. I'm still happy with it though)
> 
> Nov 2017: I now have a second mebb fic up, titled 'The General's Revenge.' It's mshenko and mreyder and it's my take on what happened to the quarian ark
> 
> Follow me: **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

The four soldiers have been on the road for hours, Shepard went over their route on a map before leaving Terra Nova. “Three or four days to the Citadel,” he said, though he suspects it might be closer to four. Having to drive completely around Palaven is a pain in the ass he doesn't look forward to and he isn't sure if they'll spend the night in Elysium or just continue through the night into Sur'Kesh. The commander prefers to sneak over the border at night but it depends on how this drive goes. So far, it’s been smooth but they’re only halfway to the Alliance capital.

A little longer and they'll hit Pinnacle Station. Shepard has been there a handful of times, though only once as an Alliance soldier. Apparently it’s been around since the area was still Turian territory. Are they still bitter about that? People from every territory visit the station to train in its vigorous simulators. Cal wonders if Ahern is still in charge—Ahern doesn't like him.

“Are we stopping at Pinnacle?” he hears behind him.

“For a little bit, yeah.” When they pass the signs telling them the road to the station is approaching, Shepard signals to Williams.

They don't stay long, just enough to relax out of the sun a bit. It gives Shepard the chance to ask the people stationed there about any nighttime attacks. But it’s nothing like Terra Nova, this area has always been relatively devoid of creatures.

Ahern avoids him though.

“They're only hitting the outskirts,” Kaidan says once they were outside.

“Looks that way. The area between here and Elysium is so populated, I didn't really expect anything,” Cal says.

“Are we staying the night there?”

He shakes his head. “It's been easy going so far, we'll make it to the city a couple hours before sunset. And by the time we hit the border, it'll be dark. A long day but nothing to be done about that.”

“Isn't it dangerous to go to Sur'Kesh at night though?” Ashley says.

“What do you mean?” Andrews asks.

“It's not like our territory. A lot of it is swamp and jungle. It's not mutated monsters you have to look out for—though those exist too—it's the flora itself.”

The boy's eyes widen. “Cal?”

“It's true. But that's closer to the coast, not where we're going. We shouldn't really run into anything _too_ bad. A few killer plants here and there.”

“It's not like we have much of a choice anyways,” the lieutenant says. “Don't worry, Jase. The three of us will protect you.”

“Excuse me for being used to sand...” he murmurs.

All of them have been to Elysium before. Arcturus Station is there, the Alliance's largest base and where new recruits are sent to train. They rotate drivers before returning to the road. Shepard's biggest issue with the drive is how bored he is.

“After the last few days we've had, this isn't so bad,” Kaidan tells him.

“I wasn't complaining!” Shepard says.

“I can hear you sighing.”

He knows his boyfriend is right, and that everyone worries about sending him off without knowing what’s wrong with him. But he’s restless. He itches for a fight, either with the Geth to teach them a lesson or with a pack of angry varren. It doesn't matter who. But they run into nothing except other citizens.

The roads multiply the deeper into the territory they drive. Signs cover the land now, all pointing to various towns and villages. They follow the arrows to Elysium until the city is in view. It’s huge and completely walled off and fortified with the best weapons and technology the Alliance possesses. Other settlements surround the city—people denied housing, merchants staying only temporarily, or those who simply don't fit inside. Shepard also knows firsthand that groups who perform...not-quite-legal activities live on the outskirts too.

Kaidan drives the Normandy through the open gates, already knowing which area they’re stopping at. He slows down on the street to avoid hitting the enormous amount of pedestrians.

“Isn't that biotic school here?” Andrews calls out.

Shepard nods. “Grissom Academy, on the other side of the city. Separated from the 'normal' people of course.” Though the official reason is so they can 'research and learn in peace.' Kaidan would've been sent there as a teenager had it existed. Not Cal though, nobody would've wasted time on a punk biotic from the Red Coast.

Shepard practically bounces off the Normandy when they park in an underground structure. He loves the city, especially after being stationed at Terra Nova for so long. And Elysium is a place he’s very familiar with. Maybe when this mess is over, he and Kaidan can take an extended leave.

“Is it okay to leave our stuff here?” Ashley asks.

“Sure. There's guards around,” the commander says and gestures nearby. “I showed them my badge to get free parking. They won’t want any military stuff going missing. Besides, we won't be here for too long.”

Elysium is the Alliance's greatest achievement—walking the streets, Shepard understands why. It’s their largest and safest city, and it had been constructed in record time after the First Contact War with the Turians. People can do more than just survive here and it exists as a model for the rest of the territory.

Cal buys everyone food from a stand right along the road. Kaidan notices his perked mood but knows it won't last once they leave again. But with all the nightmares and hallucinations, he’s relieved Shepard can feel at least a few moments of peace. The group splits off for a while, everyone agreeing to meet back at the parking structure later.

“How're you feeling?” Kaidan asks his boyfriend. They’re on a bench, Cal sprawled across it with his head on Kaidan's lap.

“I'm okay,” he says. “It’s just...it’s been a while since I’ve been here, y’know?”

“Yeah...I know. Are you sure you’re doing okay?”

His eyes close peacefully as Kaidan combs his hair. “Yeah, promise.”

“Trip's gone pretty smoothly so far.”

“I'm surprised. It's a nice change but I don't expect it to last.”

“Don't say that. I don't wanna be cursed and eaten by a vine monster.”

“Heh, you sound like Jase. That won't happen. Probably.” A thought enters his mind that disturbs his rest. “Do you think the Council will listen to us?”

“...They better. The Turians just don't want to admit what's going on, it has nothing to do with lack of proof.”

“Fuckers.” He goes quiet again but it isn’t for long. “Hey.”

“What?” Kaidan says.

“Do you think we should stay the night here?”

“I thought driving through...certain areas would be better at night.”

“It would be. We could leave before sunrise though.”

Kaidan fully supports the idea of course but wonders if Cal is truly feeling alright. But he’s not going to ask a third time. He already knows a lot’s going through Shepard’s head right now. “Okay.”

Ashley and Andrews are visibly relieved to be spending at least part of the night in the city. They'll have plenty more nights of uncomfortable and dangerous sleeping in the wild. Shepard pays for a single room with two beds after asking if the other two mind. He doesn't want to spend more money than necessary when they’re just going to leave soon. They store their overnight belongings in the room then head over to the bar.

The four of them tell stories about where they were stationed before Terra Nova. Andrews doesn't have much to say since he’s so young and Cal divulges a little bit about his past in the Reds. It’s a story Kaidan already knows well. They eat an early dinner and return to the inn before sunset.

Andrews sits on the corner of the bed and asks, “Why doesn't Sur'Kesh guard this road if just anyone can pass through?”

Shepard sighs. “Few people use it. Usually just gangs when they’re carting illegal substances to different territories. But even that's super often because...people don't want to deal with the swamps.”

“I-I thought you said that was closer to the coast.”

“I lied a bit, just a bit though! I didn't want to panic you since you were already scared.”

“I'm not scared! I'm a soldier-”

“Look. You’re both things. But I know that maze of roads well. It's when you get lost that it turns dangerous. I know the best path, the gang drilled it into my head. So it'll be fine. We're four experienced soldiers, yeah?”

“Yeah...but don't lie to me, Cal. I know I'm younger than all of you but I'm not a kid.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, man.”

They try to get some sleep after that. Shepard is the first to wake up in the middle of the night and check the time. The absolute last thing he wants is to move but he forces himself to.

“Kaidan,” he whispers and shakes him. The man just groans. “Come on, let's take a shower.” Doing so together will save a little time. But really, Cal just doesn’t want to be the only one tortured and awake. “Come on, get up.”

It’s only with a lot of unhappiness that he finally does. Shepard grabs them clothing then drags him into the tiny bathroom. “We barely even fit in here,” Kaidan complains when he steps under the lukewarm spray of water.

“It's only for a few minutes,” Shepard tells him and squeezes in too.

They are efficient bathers and by the time they get dressed (with a lot of accidental elbowing), the other two are awake.

“It's so early,” Ashley whines as she goes to shower next.

Shepard calculates the time in his head once they finally leave the inn. They can't travel along the boarder of Sur'Kesh and Palaven for risk of being caught, he has to lead them through the less traveled areas. It'll be daylight when they finally emerge from the swamps into Citadel territory and that will put them close to Bekenstein. It’s a small, wealthy community located where the river empties into the ocean.

They reach the closed gates of Elysium and Shepard says, “Open up, we got places to be.” The guards let them go without problem and then they leave on the path leading northwest.

After what feels like an eternity, they finally turn off the main highway and onto a barely worn dirt road that takes them directly north. As they travel farther, the terrain begins morphing into the jungles Sur'Kesh is infamous for. Shepard can't help comparing this to places like the Bone Forest on the opposite side of the wasteland. The Bone Forest is creepy for entirely different reasons.

The two motorcycles are the only signs of human life for miles. The full moon is bright but that only adds to the eeriness of driving in the dead of night through largely unpredictable territory.

Since Cal and Andrews are the passengers this time around, they keep a sharp watch on their surroundings. No one says a word, the blare of their bikes already feeling too loud. But then Shepard narrows his eyes and breaks the silence.

“There's a camp in the distance. To the northwest. Slow down.” Between trees and foliage exists the tiniest blip of a fire.

“What do you want to do, Commander?” the woman asks.

“Why would anyone be camping out here?”

“Is it a Salarian patrol maybe?”

“No, not here. Shouldn't be.” He peers though his binoculars when they’re closer. “It looks like a small camp but I can't how many.”

They slow considerably as they approach, cautious as they go deeper into the infamous jungle. They cut the engines and Shepard decides they should confront them.

“Split up,” Shepard says. “Ashley, Jase, stay here and keep guard. Kaidan and I will check it out.”

“Be careful, guys,” Andrews murmurs.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kaidan whispers as they creep through the trees.

“We need to make sure it isn't Geth or someone who’ll follow us. Don't activate your barrier. They might notice.”

“I’m sure they already know we’re here.”

They crawl closer, boots carefully treading over roots and wild shrubbery until Shepard can see someone sitting down in a tiny clearing. Cal is shocked when he realizes he recognizes the woman facing their direction, as if she already has sensed their presence. Her biotics are activated and even though she looks calm, Shepard knows she is prepared for a fight.

When they emerge from the trees, she looks just as surprised to recognize them. “What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same thing, T'Soni.” Shepard glances around but sees no one else. “Are you really alone? Out _here?_ ” He certainly wouldn't want to travel by himself through this place.

“Yes. Although not by choice. Again, what brings the Alliance to Sur'Kesh?”

“Do the Salarians know you're here?”

“Are you truly in the position to be asking such questions, Commander?”

He gives a lopsided grin. “I won't tell if you don't.”

“Deal. I should warn you though, the trail I've been following leads straight through here.”

“Trail?” He can tell she’s hesitating but after regarding him and the lieutenant, she continues.

“Asari have been disappearing lately.”

“Kidnapped?”

“I'm unsure. Whether they went willingly or not, they need to be found. I have reason to believe they've been through here. With the Geth.”

“Through this back road? Not exactly a well-known path. Or the safest.”

“Exactly what they'd want to throw anybody off their trail.”

“Kaidan, go back and get the other two.” Once he leaves he asks, “How long have they been gone?”

“A few weeks before we met in the mine. Initially, we weren't sure it was something to worry about but then our soldiers were gone without a trace, a couple commandos even. My investigation has led me to this road through these swamps.”

“Why are you telling me all this info?”

“Because I know you're interested in the Geth as well.”

“Y'know, Nihlus never actually confirmed that it was a Geth weapon.”

“I think you already know the truth.”

The rest of his squad returns and Kaidan asks, “So what's our next move?”

But before Shepard or Liara can answer, a distant but horrifying shriek pierces the air and sends chills up everyone's spine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Citadel. I know my posting is...sporadic and I've probably lost some readers since February but to the few of you reading this fic, I appreciate it. This story means a lot to me

“W-what was that?” Andrews whispers.

Shepard's eyes are wide as he and Liara stare at each other. “I don't know,” the Asari answers. “I've heard nothing like that before.”

They hear the shriek again and Cal says, “It's getting closer.”

Everyone draws their weapon and Liara tosses a bucket of water over the fire with her biotics. Shepard uses the moonlight to carefully move forward, scared that if they use flashlights then they’ll be spotted. He hears the crunch of footsteps behind him.

It feels like they walk forever, Shepard trying to lead them closer to the occasional blood-curdling scream while also trying to avoid dangerous fauna. He wonders if they should just turn back and find a different route—but this one is their best and safest chance for sneaking around the Turians and Salarians and if Liara is right, the Asari could be in imminent danger. He can see her out of the corner of his eye but no one says a word, terrified of alerting any monsters.

The moon shines just enough for them to see a clearing up ahead. Grass and a small pond. But when Shepard sees a flash of biotics, his arm snaps up and everyone stops immediately. More biotics, but it’s not directed at them. Cal inches closer, heart racing. He has a bad feeling.

When he’s close enough to peer at the entire clearing through the vines, his jaw drops. Two people stand by the water and it looks like they’re desperately trying to calm something down. But _what_ Shepard doesn't know because what stands in the water are two large horrifying creatures. They’re tall and gray and look like something akin to gnarled trees. Their hands are little more than long claws and they have horns coming out of their heads in a way he's seen but can't place at this moment. Then the things activate their biotics and Shepard's heart nearly stops.

“Mutated asari,” he mouths, not daring to make a sound.

“How did they get loose?!” the woman cries.

“I don't know! They had biotic dampeners, their arms were tied up. It's fine, they know us. Saren said banshees wouldn't-”

He never finishes his sentence. One of the 'banshees' attacks with its clawed hand and swipes from his head to his chest, blood flying and splattering on the woman as his corpse crumples. She stands frozen in fear as the other one uses its biotics to lift her and shove its hand through her stomach. The banshee tosses her like a rag doll and she hits the ground with a thud. Shepard and his crew stare in horror as she bleeds out right in front of them. She’s still alive—barely—and it _teleports_ forward to finish her off. There isn't enough time for them to back away, hide deeper within the brush, and when the banshee meets Shepard's eyes and opens its mouth wide in a loud shriek, he screams,

_“Spread out!”_

The five of them run, the three biotics activating their barriers. Shepard hears the first gun go off. He turns around and throws a warp at the second one now joining the fight but it retaliates with its own ball of energy. He rolls out of the way and jumps back up, hitting it with his shotgun. It starts teleporting again in short distances and he bolts. But then it appears in front of him with its arms raised.

“Cal!” Kaidan yells and hits it with his rifle as a distraction, giving him just enough time to leap away. He sprints back into the brush and sees Kaidan do the same. The trees and vines give the banshee a harder time teleporting and they shoot and hit it with as much biotic energy as they can muster. He can't focus on where the other three are but he hears their guns and Ashley yelling instructions.

It gets close enough for Shepard to see its teeth when it screams and he raises his shotgun and blasts multiple shells into its mouth. He feels Kaidan yank him away as it gurgles and falls to the ground in a biotic heap.

“Fuck,” he hears Kaidan say shakily. “Come on.”

They run through the wild shrubs to help the others. The remaining banshee throws a warp and Shepard sees Andrews run out of the way. But it quickly charges towards him and lifts him the same way it did the woman.

“Push him in the swamp!” he shouts. And he and Kaidan launch simultaneous throws to break its hold and toss Andrews straight into the water. At the same time, Ashley shoots round after round into it while Liara attacks with her biotics. Shepard points Kaidan at Andrews but he’s already on it and rushes to his aid. The commander helps finish off the banshee until it too collapses. Then he runs over to his boyfriend and his best friend.

“He's bleeding,” Kaidan said as Shepard helps pull him into the grass.

“Thanks, guys,” Andrews groans, obviously in pain. “Caught my arm there.”

“Cal, hold his arm up.” He does so and Kaidan pulls out a band from one of his pant pockets to stop the bleeding. “The rest of my stuff is on the bike. Let's go.”

“Liara and I will stay and investigate these corpses,” Ashley says.

“Okay, meet us back at camp.”

“The fuck were those things?” Andrews asks as they walk.

“Those two called them banshees,” Cal says. “They...kind of looked like Asari.”

“You don't think...the ones missing...?”

“If they are then it's better we put them out of their misery. I already have nightmares, I really didn't need anymore.”

“I-I really hope we don't run into more.”

“That happens then we're fucking sneaking around. I am not up for a repeat of that.”

“Liara must feel terrible,” Kaidan adds. “If it's true, seeing her people like that?”

“She said she was tailing the Geth. If they're doing this then the Council will have to believe us.”

“Let's hope Liara and Ash find something.”

As soon as they make it to Liara's site, Kaidan rushes to get first aid while Shepard rekindles the fire. The commander keeps his gun at the ready as Kaidan tends to Jason's wound. His mind is still trying to process what happened. He's never seen anything like those creatures and his heart still races when he remembers it screaming in his face.

“How you doing, Jase?” he asks.

“I'm fine. You guys saved me, this is just a scratch.”

“I just don't want it to get infected,” Kaidan mutters.

He then remembers that Andrews is soaked. Shepard grabs him a set of clothes so he can change. Kaidan helps him with a new shirt.

They hear rustling in the trees and Ashley calls out, “Just us!” before they appear.

“Find anything? Any indication that those two were Geth?”

“Nothing,” Liara says dejectedly. “But I know they're responsible for this. They're somehow turning my people into these monsters. I have to report back to Thessia.”

“We're going to the Citadel,” Cal tells her. “Why don't you travel with us? We don't know what else is in these swamps.”

“Yes, it is quite dangerous. And I can radio in to Therum from there. Thank you.”

“Good to have you aboard,” Kaidan says. “We need all the Geth experts we can get.”

“The Turians sent agents into the Asari Republics. After some friendly questioning, we learned they were searching for Saren after he made contact with the Geth.”

“We know. Primarch Fedorian told us he's missing,” Shepard says. “But he's not missing, we know he's working with the Geth! Those two mentioned him by name! That's why we're on our way to the Citadel. They've been hitting the Alliance hard and we need back up. The Turians claim they're sending soldiers but they can't be fully trusted right now.”

“How is Terra Nova holding up?”

He shakes his head. “We've been hit every night with husks for weeks. They just stopped a few days ago.”

Her eyes widen. “Obviously we knew they were in the area but so many? That's unheard of.”

“Yeah, well, so is the Geth leaving the island.”

“What's our next move?” Ashley asks.

“Plans are unchanged, we just need to be extra cautious. The thing about those banshees is that they scream loud so we can hopefully avoid them. If there's even anymore. There's a spot on our side of the river, across from Bekenstein, where all three territories converge.”

“Is that where we come out?”

“Yes. It's Citadel territory from that point so we'll be fine. We made good time crossing our turf so we can rest up in Bekenstein then travel along the river until we reach the Citadel.” He notices how relieved his team looks and he feels exactly the same way, though he doesn't show it. His mission right now is getting out of this fucked up place safely. “We ready to head out?”

Kaidan and Andrews nod and Liara grabs her pack to secure on her own motorcycle. They get on their bikes, switch the headlights on, and carefully return to the 'road.' They have a long dreadful journey ahead of them.

Shepard leads the way. Everyone is anxious and he makes sure to keep them as safe as possible. Vines do try to grab them and one plant manages to embed thorns into Ashley's shin plate. The crew is relieved when they find another clearing to rest in. Shepard walks the perimeter as the others practically collapse in a heap on the grass.

“No banshees or vines?” Kaidan asks when his boyfriend is nearby.

“All clear.”

“Sit down for a minute.”

He looks around one more time before slumping down and wrapping his arms around Kaidan like those vines.

“How you feeling?”

“I'm okay,” Cal says. “My focus is on getting us out of here alive.”

“How much longer do you estimate?”

“We're a little over halfway there.” Everyone groans loudly when he says that. “Oops, should've lied, huh?”

“Yes,” Andrews whines. It’s quiet a few moments, the only sound is their breathing, when he mumbles, “I'm scared.”

Shepard sits up a little. “I know. Come here.”

He scoots closer to his friend. “Sorry,” he says softly. “I know I'm a soldier and-”

“Shh, it's okay. We're all scared. But we're gonna get out of this swamp and then it's a smooth ride up the river. It doesn't seem like it but I do know my way through here.”

“The Reds made you come here this much? I can't imagine having to do this so young.”

“Yeah, they sent small groups all the time. We dealt with a lot of red sand shipments and this was the best way to stay undetected.”

“You were in the Reds?” Liara asks, a little surprised.

“You never mentioned _that,_ ” Ash adds.

Andrews quickly apologizes but Cal brushes it off. “Til I was eighteen. Not many people take kindly to finding out I was in the gang the Red Coast is named after. But I got out. Not everyone's so lucky.” The commander gives everyone a few more minutes before they get back to it. It won't do them well to stay in one spot for too long.

Since Shepard wants to drive until they’re out of the swamp, Kaidan offers to switch spots with Ashley or Liara. The Asari says she’s fine but Williams happily swaps for a bit. She settles in next to Cal and then they’re off. 

It’s hard to see through the enormous trees covering the sky but night gradually fades to day. Shepard is absolutely exhausted and he pushes himself to get through this. He has a lot of memories of Sur'Kesh and none of them are pleasant. But this trip, with the banshees, is by far the worst. He has fought off plenty of vines and acid-spitting plants and even rabid animals, has had more close encounters than he’s ever wanted, been betrayed in these exact roads by members of his own gang. None of that compares to this.

~~~~~

When the group finally reaches the Serpent, the gigantic river connecting the Citadel to the sea, Shepard feels like crying in relief. They all stop and he immediately hops off his bike and falls on his knees. He’s tired and hungry and scared.

Bekenstein stands on the opposite side and they have to use one of the many bridges to cross the distance. It isn't too far but Kaidan still ushers him into the Normandy's sidecar for this last bit. The bridge is far enough that Shepard doubts anyone notices where they’ve come from, few people are on it right now. No one speaks a word until they approach the open gates.

The guards wear distinct white armor. Shepard has always thought it out of place in the wasteland—even if Citadel territory is the most protected and the most technologically advanced. Bekenstein itself is pretty unique.

They go to the nearest inn, though 'inn' is rather inaccurate. The front desk of the lobby is carved out of marble mined from the nearby quarry. Tall windows line the walls, allowing large amounts of light to pour in during the day and showcasing the starry sky at night. Shepard has been to Bekenstein only once and for just a few hours. The deals he made for the Reds took place in remote locations. There had been no time or desire to travel down the Serpent and see the Citadel. He's heard all the stories about how pretty and clean and enormous the place is, how a person can spend an entire week there and still not travel the entire place. It’s covered in lights and advertisements for the multiple ways to waste money. The Citadel is the diamond from decades of war and disaster, a neutral way for the different territories to conduct business and discuss the policies that affect everyone.

It is the polar opposite of dusty isolated Terra Nova.

Shepard pays for a single night in two conjoining rooms. Liara buys herself a third. Their bikes are safe in the inn's personal garage, complete with locked gates and guards patrolling at all hours.

“I've never been anywhere even half as nice as this,” Andrews mutters in awe.

“Me either,” Cal laughs. “Man, I'm so fucking tired.”

They walk up the elaborate staircase and down the leftmost hallway. “Here's your key,” he says to Ashley.

“I'm going to sleep for the next thousand hours, I'll see you later,” Liara tells them before disappearing into her room.

As soon as the other four walk in their rooms, they open the adjoining doors. Shepard sprawls out on the bed, Andrews and Ashley join the couple.

“Alright, who's been here before?” Ashley asks. Everyone except Andrews raises their hand.

“To be fair, this place was just a two hour stop before heading back through Palaven,” Cal tells them. “And we definitely didn't come here.”

“The Alliance has a small outpost here. A little building on the other side of town. I was stationed there for a few months,” she explains.

“Did you like it?”

“Eh. Low crime, artificially low unemployment since they don't want people moving here without jobs already lined up. One of my sisters even came to live here. But she moved not long after I was relocated.”

“This is a very wealthy city,” Kaidan chimes in. “Everyone's too busy committing fraud to go stab someone.”

“That makes the job easier.”

“Boring-er.”

“Cal, that's not a word.”

“Pfft,” he says and rolls onto his side.

Ashley asks if anyone is hungry and Kaidan wants to go down to the restaurant across the street. Andrews decides to stay behind with Shepard, claiming he’s too tired.

“Something wrong? How's your arm?” Cal asks when they’re alone.

“It's fine. I just...wanted to thank you. For getting us out of Sur'Kesh in one piece. I-I’d hate to go through there on a regular basis.”

“You don't gotta thank me, Jase. Are you doing alright?”

“Those banshees were terrifying,” he admits quietly. “I almost died. Brutally.”

It’s times like this that Shepard remembers just how young Andrews is. He’s barely twenty and grew up in tiny villages until last year. He doesn't have nearly as much experience as him or Kaidan or Ashley. “But you didn't. You're still here. I'm scared too. One screamed right in front of me, I thought it was gonna bite my face off.”

“Things are getting worse and worse. What if the Council doesn't believe us?”

“The Alliance is strong, we'll figure something out if that happens.”

“Why do you think the Geth are doing this?”

“Power. They want to take over the mainland. Or Saren does and he's just using them as his army. Promised them a huge plot of land, a chance to get off Rannoch in exchange. But if they launch a full-scale war then they're finished. All the territories will have no choice but to get involved and that fight would be done by the end of the week.”

“Will it get to that point?”

“I don't know. But we already know what lengths Saren is willing to go. He's gone rogue, trespassed in other territories, murdered Nihlus. So he might be delusional or arrogant enough to think he can win.”

“That's an unnerving thought. Sure it's not perfect, but the system we have in place more or less works.”

“I agree. But first things first. We gotta convince the Council to step in, search for Saren, and send troops to help defend the Alliance.”

“I hope they do...” Andrews suddenly yawns loudly.

“I'm fucking tired too. Driving for that long was awful. My ass hurts.”

“Pfft, is that the reason?”

He laughs then stretches, ready for a very long nap.

“Hey...um, you think it'd be okay for me to sleep in here? I know our rooms are connected but...I just don't want to be alone right now. I keep thinking something's gonna sneak up on me.”

“It's fine. I understand.”

“Alright, thanks,” he says and lies down. Still dirty and covered in swamp grime, it takes an extremely short amount of time before they’re both fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

They’ll arrive at the Citadel in the late afternoon. It’s a straightforward path down the river and since it’s guarded better than any other territory, it’ll be safe. They’re going to meet with Ambassador Udina, and he’ll listen to their situation before requesting a meeting with the Council. Shepard has a lot to say to them, the first thing a demand to send support to the Alliance. The second will be telling them about Saren, the entire reason they need troops at all.

“I'm not sure how this meeting's gonna go,” Cal admits quietly in Kaidan's ear. They've been on the road for a couple hours.

“Why?”

“I don't trust them. A goddamn Turian's on the Council. A Salarian. There's the Asari...”

“She'll at least be on our side. Has to be with Liara and the banshees.”

The Council is neutral, taking every territory’s needs into accounts—in theory. They'll fucking hear it from Cal if they try to pull anything.

The Citadel territory is relatively flat land and everyone's jaw drops when they see the blip of it glittering on the horizon. _Big_ is an incredible understatement, proven more and more the closer they drive. Shepard, for all the places he’s traveled in his thirty years, has never seen anything like it.

The land is so damn green, and unlike Sur'Kesh, it’s also tamed. Shepard already never wants to go back to Terra Nova. The poorest of people live on the outskirts but the farther they go, the more crowded and nicer the area becomes. The main road will take them all the way to the Presidium, the territorial hub of the land, the place where special events and meetings and trials are held, where the wealthiest of citizens live and where everyone visits to shop and hang out.

The five of them pull over when they finally reach the outside of it. Huge white walls protect the presidium, while the wards extend from the center like huge bulking arms. The paved street leads right to the gate where it breaks off into multiple lanes. Fast lanes for Presidium citizens, high ranking officials, people with security clearance. The congested lanes are for people like them, ones who need to be documented and cleared before they can go in.

Shepard feels blinded by the incredible amount of lights. He wonders just how much electricity the entire place sucks up and how much could be allotted to other areas instead, to nearby territories like Irune and Tuchanka. He can't imagine the Krogans are too happy about the situation.

“Should we get in line?” Ashley asks.

“Yeah, it's gonna take a while,” Shepard says.

Cal finds the process dumb and frustrating but eventually they’re allowed entrance into the presidium. There are actual cars driving on paved smooth streets, lined with shops and restaurants that seem to go on for miles, and across the bluest lake Shepard has ever seen are the embassies of each territory.

“Holy fuck, I want to swim in it,” Ashley says in awe.

Liara doesn't say much, just smiles to herself. There really is nothing like the Citadel and seeing it for the first time is almost overwhelming. She remembers how it felt a few years ago.

A car blaring its horn behind them snaps the group out of its reverie.

“Come on,” Liara says. “This way.” She quickly leads them down one of the many streets that stretch across the lake.

“Kaidan,” Cal murmurs. “This is...is...”

“I know.” Neither man can believe that something like this exists when so many other people, and entire territories, live in poverty. Surely they don't need _all_ these statues, why not give some money to Tuchanka—the radioactive pile of rubble at the edge of No Man's Land?

Oh well, it’s not important right now.

“The Alliance embassy is down that road, at the end,” Liara tells them. “I have to go to Thessia's.”

“Okay, do you want to meet here later? I don't know when the meeting will be.”

“If not this evening, then tomorrow morning I would think. I'll find you later.”

“Oh, uh, okay. See you in a while.”

They part ways, driving slow to take everything in and almost missing their embassy. They park and then walk inside. Cal approaches the receptionist up front. “Commander Shepard, Terra Nova. We're here to see Udina.”

“He's expecting you. Down the hall to your right, first door on the left.”

“Thanks. Come on, guys.”

Since Udina knows they’re coming, Cal barges right in. “Udina, we're here from Terra Nova!” His squad comes in behind him and Udina shoots right up.

“You can't just walk in here!” he snaps.

“Why not? We’re expected. Now how long do we gotta wait to see the Council?”

“I'll go to the tower and arrange it. It probably won't be until the morning.”

“The morning? We have Geth in our territory right now and they're gonna make us wait? That's fucked up.”

“The Council doesn't care, they have other priorities This is why the Alliance needs a seat on the Council, to make sure we're getting a fair shake. Captain Anderson has explained the basics to me, give me your account.”

“Oh boy.” He sits down and the other three follow. He points at his boyfriend. “A month? Month and a half? Me and Lieutenant Alenko ran into husks on our way to a hospital in the Uncharted Lands and then we found this mine with Asari...”

It takes a long time to explain everything from the mine to the nightly husk attacks, the meeting with the Primarch about Geth and the mysterious console. Udina sits there silently trying to absorb the entirety of the situation.

“We have Geth loose in our territory, confirmed by the Turians, Saren—the Council's top agent—has gone rogue and murdered another Turian on our land.”

“And since the Turians refuse to go to the Council with this information, it's up to us to convince them. But we do have Liara, one of the Asari from the mine, with us. She's at the Thessia embassy calling in the banshee attacks.”

“She's a benefit to us. There's an Asari and Turian on the Council.”

“And a Salarian. And Sur'Kesh is allied with Palaven right now,” Cal says.

“They have to know Saren's missing.”

“They most likely do,” Kaidan says. “But that doesn't prove he's leading the Geth or that he killed Nihlus.”

“Just yours and Shepard's word,” Udina grumbles.

“Hey, it's not like we're some random spun out citizens,” Shepard tells him. “We're an Alliance commander and lieutenant working under Captain Anderson. That has to count for something.”

“It better.” He stands. “Alright, out. I have to set up the meeting. Talk with the receptionist up front. She'll tell you where your accommodations for the night are. I'll send a message when I know something.”

“Yeah, okay.”

They exit and the receptionist gives them keys and information about where they’re staying. It’s a hotel straight down the street, not too far away, where everyone scheduled to see the Council stays.

“Udina is a, uh, bit prickly, yeah?” Kaidan murmurs as they mount their bikes.

“I sure wouldn't want to grab drinks with him,” Shepard laughs.

“At least he believes us,” Ashley says. “That's...one plus for us.”

“Ugh,” he groans. “Let's just...shower, eat, wait for what he says. I guess we shouldn't explore too far.”

“I don't think we'd even have time to see everything,” Andrews says.

The hotel only takes about a minute to drive to. They park again, grab their things, and go inside the main building. It’s extravagant, like everything in the Presidium, and Cal knows he and his ragtag group look very out of place. He checks in and they already know who he is. Before they go upstairs, he tells them, “Hey, when Liara T'Soni checks in, tell her where we're at.”

“Of course, Commander.”

“Think our rooms will be nicer than Bekenstein?” Ashley asks as they step towards a group of elevators. They all slow to a stop.

“Are we supposed to get in those?” Andrews says. “I-I've never been in one.”

“That shit is stable, right? We're not gonna plunge to our immediate deaths?” Jase looks at her with wide eyes.

“It's fine,” Cal says, having never been in one either. Most buildings in the Alliance have no need for them. “I'm not walking up five flights of stairs.”

One nervous elevator ride later, the four of them are safe on their floor. Four of them, two rooms. Kaidan and Cal shower together and then Shepard falls right asleep on their spacious bed.

~~~~~

_It starts with an explosion._

The initial blasts kill thousands and everyone who isn't dead will be dead soon. Buildings are on fire, the power is out, the sound of crumbling walls rumbles in the distance. There is screaming, _more screaming,_ piercing his ears and drilling right into his brain. His legs are heavy but he forces himself to move, to run, to try to find another survivor.

He coughs as he climbs on a ledge for a better vantage point. Bodies litter the water in front of him, the surface murky from debris and blood. His stomach lurches.

And then he sees something on the farthest side of the pile of death. He squints and the movement gives him hope that someone else is alive. But as he stares, he realizes it isn't a friend. It’s tossing more bodies into the water.

And then it looks up and makes direct eye contact with him. Even in the heat of the fires, it chills him to the bone. The last thing he sees is that _thing_ aiming some sort of red light at him.

Shepard leaps up in terror and ends up falling right off the bed. Luckily he misses knocking his head on anything but the loud thump wakes Kaidan instantly.

“Holy fuck, holy fuck,” Cal keeps whispering to himself. He tries to regain his bearings, remind himself that he’s in a safe hotel room on the Citadel and not wherever _that_ was.

“Cal, what happened? Cal, look at me.” Kaidan’s by his side, trying to get him up and sounding terrified.

“Oh god, it was so vivid. There were so many bodies and someone was tossing more and more of them into the water.” He finally sits up and Kaidan puts a hand on his knee.

“Where at?”

“I dunno.” He buries his face in his hands. “Why is this happening? What did that console do to me?”

Kaidan hugs him. “Whatever's happening, it can't get you. I know it's scary but it's in your dreams.”

He tries to keep that in mind but it does nothing for his rapidly beating heart nor helps the headache that now appears. He leans against the bed and closes his eyes. “Did Udina send a message yet? Liara?”

“Haven't heard from her yet. But Udina's runner did shove a note under the door, kinda weird. We meet with the Council first thing in the morning—seven o'clock.”

He shoves a hand in his hair to get it out of his eyes. “Okay.”

“Do you want to walk around? Grab something to eat?”

Shepard nods. “Yeah, I'll get dressed. You can ask the others if they want to come.”

“I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby.”

When Cal makes it the ground floor, he’s mostly calmed himself. He finds his little group trying to fit into a couple chairs. He runs over and shoves himself onto them.

“We found Liara,” Andrews says, moving his leg over Kaidan's lap. “We're waiting for her to drop her bag off and come down.”

“Okay, good. We can discuss the meeting then.”

“Shepard!”

He turns around and sees the blue woman coming towards them. They all straighten up from their little game. “Hey. How'd your meeting go?”

“They're horrified, angry. They said it was alright for me to join your meeting with the Council.”

“It's at seven in the morning tomorrow.”

“We should plan out the points we want to make.”

They find a cafe to sit in, order food, and then Shepard and Liara get right to work. “Alright, what do they know so far?” Shepard asks. “You have more experience with them than any of us.”

“They know the Asari and the Turians are looking into Geth activity since their arrival in Palaven all those months ago. But they're skeptical and dismissed the Primarch's claims.”

“Yeah, I remember Fedorian saying as much. That's when they sent Saren out to the island.”

“But the Council doesn't know that. He hasn't reported in to them since then but that's not completely unusual. They should know about the husk attacks on Alliance territory as well.”

“But they haven't sent anyone?”

“They're not going to get Citadel troops involved in something unless it's war.”

“There's gonna be a war if they don't! Ugh, okay, so they know we're getting overwhelmed. Cool. They'll dismiss the attacks as 'unusual but ultimately not a true threat.' Especially since we're on the edge of the Uncharted Lands _and_ No Man's. But you and Nihlus said that gun we found was Geth. The mines, the people in the hospital, they're Geth.”

“I just don't know if that's enough proof though. You and the lieutenant did see Saren with his swarm though.”

“The Turians already said they won't believe us. Two Alliance boys ain't good enough. They won't trust us. But the husk attacks stopped that night. They were hitting us hard and for them to just disappear? Too much of a coincidence to not be related. They have to get involved, send us aid, investigate Rannoch, arrest Saren.”

But Shepard doesn't have much confidence. The Council is wrapped up in too much politics and he knows the Alliance isn't looked upon favorably. Once their food comes, he and Liara need to be reminded to eat. It’s going to be an uphill battle to convince them of anything, everyone knows that.

~~~~~

“Commander Shepard, the proof just isn't there.”

“Bullshit, you're biased!”

“That's enough, Shepard!” Udina orders.

He quiets as Kaidan puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Now,” the ambassador says. “Saren isn't going to write a letter confirming these accusations! We have Captain Anderson's most trusted lieutenant and commander here, we have an Asari who can back up some of these claims as well.”

“We've sent scouts to investigate these individual attacks. It could be Geth who are tired of living on the island but that doesn't mean their entire people are planning for war. And Saren as their leader? He's one of our most trusted agents, he has no reason to simply join them. You have no proof. We all know how much gang activity there is.”

“You just don't want to admit your guy went rogue,” Shepard jumps in again. “Your egos are more important than my people who are dying as we speak. You can still send aid to us!”

“No, we cannot. The Citadel military is deployed for combat during times of war _only_. It is a shame the Alliance is dealing with this but such is the price of colonizing directly next to the Uncharted Lands. It's not our place to get involved in internal affairs.”

“Besides,” the Turian councilor adds. “The Primarch has already agreed to send our own troops in. The Turians possess the strongest military of all the territories, you won't need any additional help.

Shepard is ready to snarl at them but Udina holds an arm in front of him as a warning.

“This won't help in the long term,” Udina says. “The Geth are moving in—”

“There's no proof of that.”

“Yes, there is! Saren's raising a fucking army with them and you're all too busy—”

“That's enough, Commander!” the Turian bellows. “We will not tolerate any more of your disrespect. You're making damning accusations with no proof, you illegally crossed into Sur'Kesh's borders, snuck into a mine claimed by the Asari. This isn't looking good for you or the Alliance.”

“This is pointless. We're not equal here.”

Cal storms off, hears the Council admonish Udina for Shepard's behavior. Once they leave the chamber, Udina is in his face.

“What the hell was that!”

“The Council's worthless,” Cal snaps. “They don't care about us. They want us to tame the Uncharted Lands but any sort of trouble and we're left on our own.”

“I know but I can't have Anderson's commander starting fights with them. It gets us nowhere and makes my job very difficult.”

“I don't care! We witnessed Saren fucking murder Nihlus and the Turians don't seem to care. The Geth are turning Liara's people into monsters and the Asari councilor doesn't care about that! And why? Because—what?”

“They're afraid of starting an all out war, either with the Terminus gangs or with the Geth.”

“And Saren? Can't admit one of their own went rogue? There's something fuckin' dark going on here, Udina. I'm not waiting around for them. Me and my squad are gonna figure this out on our own.”

“You better be careful not to cause more trouble than there already is, Shepard. I'll contact Anderson back in my office. Come see me later.”

“Fine.”

Udina leaves and the others watch Cal pace back and forth. “Investigate individual strikes? What's the point if they're not willing to see the bigger picture? It's not a few crazy rebels, the Geth and Saren are planning something much bigger than 'raiding trade routes' or something.”

“What's our next move?” Ashley asks.

He stops to think. “I don't know. We have to talk to Anderson for an update on the situation in Feros and Noveria. We'll decide from there. Liara, what's your plan? Do the commandos want you back in Thessia?”

“I've told them all I know and they want to find out if the Geth are truly behind this. I believe the best way to discover that is by traveling with you.”

He nods. “Welcome aboard then.”

“Where do we go now?” Kaidan wants to know.

“Maybe we could talk to C-Sec,” Liara suggests. “Citadel Security. If we could convince them to launch an investigation into Saren...”

“Sounds like a long shot. Would they really go against the Council?”

“If they believe he's truly a threat then yes. But you're correct, the odds are stacked against us.”

“Worth a try,” Shepard sighs. “Which way?”

~~~~~

Shepard is ready to punch a wall. “Why does no one give a fuck about the rabid Turian murderer?” he practically shouts. His squad is in C-Sec headquarters, where they've just been told that there isn't enough proof to launch an investigation on Saren, the Council favorite. “Saren is a terrible fucking person but the Council likes him so he gets a free pass?”

He kicks at the wall and then spins around to rant some more. He freezes when he sees someone charging towards him and his jaw drops. A hulking man with fiery red hair stomps towards them, he’s pure muscle and a foot taller than Shepard. The commander immediately knows he’s a Krogan. The next moment, the stranger is surrounded by C-Sec officers.

“Get off me before I eat you!”

“We weren't finished, Wrex!” one of the officers says.

“You got nothing on me. I'm getting real tired of being dragged down here.” He chomps his teeth at the nearest person and they flinch back like he actually bit them.

“Fine, let him go. We better not see you here again.”

“You're the ones who brought me here!” the man shouts as he shoves his way towards Shepard again. “You!”

“Me,” Cal responds, not sure what else to do. He can sense the others preparing themselves for a fight.

“You mentioned Saren.”

“What's it to you?”

“You ever hear of Chora's Den? I was hired to kill Fist, the guy who runs it.”

“So?”

“The Shadow Broker hired me. Fist betrayed him to work for Saren.”

“Well, fuck, you need help? We'll help.”

He gives a deep hearty laugh. “Thought that'd catch your attention. He knows I'm coming for him so he has extra guards now. Could use some extra firepower of my own. Don't think all of us will even fit in that club though.”

“Just let me squeeze the fucker for info before you put a bullet in his head.”

“Yeah, let's go though. Don't want him slipping from my grasp again.”

“Hold on. We'll meet up with you at the door.” He turns to his friends. “Alright, who wants to go? You can bow out if you want, I know how sketchy this is.”

“I shouldn't risk it with the Thessia Embassy,” Liara says. “At least, not until we're out of the Citadel again.”

“Understandable. Anyone want to join her?” He meets eyes with Andrews and can sense his nervousness. “Jase, how about you sit this one out?”

Liara glances at the kid. “I can show you around the Citadel.”

He looks visibly relieved. “Yeah, okay. We'll meet up with you later.”

Shepard nods and glances at the other two. He knows Kaidan is coming and Ash nods back. “Alright, we'll see you two in a bit. Now let's catch this guy with our new friend.”

“Finally,” Wrex mutters when they approach. “Name's Wrex by the way.”

“Ha, I heard already from those officers. I'm Shepard, Systems Alliance. This is Kaidan, that's Ashley.”

“Bah, those guys always have it out for me. Just because I'm Krogan doesn't mean I'm responsible for every crime in this damn place! Only most of them hehe. Now let's go!”

“So this Fist betrayed the...Shadow Broker?” Kaidan asks as they walk to wherever Chora's Den is.

“You guys don't know who the Shadow Broker is? Man, who the hell did I hook up with?”

“Shut up,” Cal says. “This is our first time at the Citadel. The Shadow Broker deals in information. You need to find out something? You go to them—or one of their agents anyways. For a price of course.”

“No one actually knows who they are,” Wrex continues. “But it's not good to make an enemy of them. Something Fist'll learn real soon.”

Chora's Den is outside of the Presidium, in the northern ward. The part they’re in is still enclosed but Shepard feels the definite shift in atmosphere the deeper they go.

“Why the fuck are we walking?” Cal complains. “I should've brought the Normandy.”

“The three of you could use some meat on those skinny Alliance legs!”

“We can't all be a ten foot tall muscle from Tuchanka. 

“Ha! Guess not. Lucky for you, we're here. Up the stairs to the left.”

Shepard watches someone at the top of the staircase look at them then bolt. “I'm guessing he's gonna let Fist know we're here. Can't wait for the warm reception.” Wrex pulls out his shotgun and the rest of them grab their own weapons.

“You three ready?” Wrex asks.

“Right behind you,” Shepard answers. And then the four of them are running up the stairs to see what awaits them in Chora's Den.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...not entirely sure anyone enjoys this story besides me. But anyways, I know it's been pretty slow paced so far? So I'll be trying to speed things up a bit. This story was always intended to be long but...well, in all fairness, the start of ME1 drags on forever for me so maybe it's fitting lol

Shepard is glad to have another biotic in their ranks.

“I'm coming for ya, Fist!” Wrex whoops as he throws mercenaries across the club.

Cal is behind the bar, Kaidan behind tables directly across. They use gunfire to take out anyone trying to escape Wrex's whirlwind of destruction. When Wrex and Ashley start circling around the left side, they go around the right. As soon as a couple more pop out of cover, Kaidan lifts them then Cal throws them. They slam into the wall with a small biotic explosion. More take cover in the small hall leading to the back and Shepard makes eye contact with the other two on his team.

Kaidan sends out a warp at the two mercenaries to distract them while Wrex throws another. Shepard and Ashley charge. He bashes the first one's head in with his gun while she shoots the last one. After making sure only his squad remains, Shepard bolts to the door and kicks it open. “We're here, Fist!” he shouts. But he’s let into another small hallway where two more guards block his way.

“Y-you shouldn't be here!” one tries to yell but stutters. He looks even younger than Andrews.

“Look,” Cal snarls. “We just took down an entire room full of mercenaries. What do you think we're gonna do to you?” His biotics flare in warning.

“I do _not_ get paid enough to die,” the second guard laughs. But the younger guy still stares at Shepard with wide eyes. He briefly wonders how this kid ended up as a bodyguard since he’s doing a pretty bad job at it.

“I'm feeling generous today. I'll let you two walk.”

“Okay, thank you!” They keep their guns aimed as the boys put their weapons away. Shepard watches them go and they leave without issue.

“Should've killed them just in case,” Wrex grunts.

“Your target's Fist, not those two,” Kaidan tells him.

“Speaking of such, he's through this door. Ready?”

“Let's do it,” Shepard says.

This time Wrex kicks in the door and this time Fist is waiting for them. They all meet eyes for a moment before he ducks behind his desk and the others realize something else is shooting at them. Wrex stomps over to the other side of the room, where a wall blocks the bullets, and Shepard rolls that way too.

“Kaidan! Did you see-”

“I saw!” he calls to the commander.

“What? What'd I miss?” Wrex asks, firing a few shots before getting in cover again. An alarm begins blaring just like the other ones they've run into.

“The thing shooting at us. It's some weird little robot turret. They're a Geth thing, which means they're a Saren thing.”

“Just one more reason he needs to die!”Wrex launches a couple shells directly into the turret.

“Fuck!” Fist yells and he scrambles as it shoots off in random directions.

Shepard sees Kaidan lean out of cover on the other side of the room and a few moments later hears the sound of the turret thing explode. Before anyone else can react, Wrex rushes forward like a stampede.

“RAAAAAAHH!” he bellows before tackling Fist to the ground. Shepard watches him steal Fist's pistol and shoot the thug right in the leg with it.

“This guy's fuckin' psycho,” Cal says with a grin. But then he remembers why they’re there and he joins his new best friend. “Hey, fucker, we know you're working with Saren.” He tries to shout, but the guy is screaming from getting shot and he isn't sure if Fist hears him. “I said-”

“Fuck off, I don't know what you're talking about!”

“You're lying. Me and my friend here don't like liars.” He kneels down and grabs his vest. “What do you know about Saren? Do you know where he is?”

“You made a grave mistake betraying the Shadow Broker,” Wrex says lowly. “Was it worth it?”

“Fine! Fuck. There was this Quarian, said she had info on Saren that she wanted to give to the Shadow Broker. To get rid of it. So I told her I'd set up a meeting between them.”

“Bullshit, no one sees the Shadow Broker for themselves.”

“And she didn't know that. The ‘meeting’ starts soon. You might catch her before Saren's assassins do.”

Shepard shoves off him and stands once he receives the location. “Let's hustle, move!”

“I still have a contract,” Wrex says.

“Complete it and come on. We don't have much time.”

“Wait!” Fist pleads. “I told you-”

A gun shot rings and Fist's corpse crumples.

“Why did you-”

“That was unnecessary-”

Wrex interrupts both Kaidan and Ashley. “I had a job, you knew that. Now listen to your commander.”

The four of them tear out of Chora's Den. Wrex leads the way, telling them that the location isn't far. They end up at a long alleyway. Shepard takes one look before pushing himself against the wall and moving forward. His squad follows and he aims for the stacks of old crates and boxes. Kaidan scopes the area then whispers, “Three o'clock, assassin in the window above. Ten, two hiding behind boxes and then this goon in sight.”

“Who are you guys?” the Quarian asks. “I'm supposed to be meeting the Shadow Broker. Where's...Fist?”

“Fist ain't coming,” the assassin says. “Here's what's gonna happen, you'll hand us over that information instead.”

“No, who are you? The deal's off.”

“Then in that case-”

A gun shot. And then a body hits the ground. Everything seems to freeze for a moment. But then Shepard's squad leaps out of hiding and chaos erupts. The merc in the window jumps out right next to the Quarian but Cal throws himself in between them and kicks him right in the chest. Ashley follows close behind with her rifle to take him out.

Meanwhile, Wrex is charging towards the boxes hiding others with Kaidan providing support. He crashes into the crate pile with all his might, knocking it over on one person and Kaidan getting the opportunity to shoot the other as he rolls out of the way.

Shepard whisks around to see the Quarian standing there and he wonders what’s going through her head right now. He can't tell what expression she wears because—Quarians always have their heads covered. “Isn't that get up hot?” he asks before he can stop himself. He hears Ashley and Kaidan huff behind him.

“I'm rolling my eyes at you,” she says behind the fabric covering the lower half of her face. Her eyes are hidden by a pair of dark goggles and he wonders how the hell she can see. “But I see I owe you my life. Thank you. I...don't know what's going on right now.”

“Fist lied, kid,” Wrex tells her.

“Yes, I figured as much. But why?”

“He worked for Saren. And Saren really wants that information you have.”

She sighs. “I knew the moment I took it off that Geth it'd be trouble. Who are you guys?”

“I'm Shepard, Alliance commander. This is Lieutenant Alenko, Gunnery Chief Williams. And the big guy's Wrex. We found him.”

“My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and I'm at the Citadel as part of my Pilgrimage. I'm still not sure why you're here.”

“We're investigating Saren. We know he allied himself with the Geth and betrayed the Turians and the Council. The info you have could be crucial. Alenko and I...we saw the fucker murder Nihlus Kryik, another Turian stationed at our base.” Cal can practically hear the wheels turning in her head as she thinks this through.

“I never wanted to hold on to this, that's why I was giving it to the Shadow Broker. I tailed a Geth squad but then they separated and one saw me. So I took him down and stole everything he had.” She reaches into her pack. “Including this. I can't read the back of it—it's in a different language. But the rest is incriminating enough, I think.” She offers the documents to him.

“Alright, let's see what we-” He flips them over and freezes. Images flash before his eyes in a fury, scenes like the nightmares rushing into his brain, until he sees the mines for a few brief seconds. Then everything disappears as quickly as it came.

“Hey, this looks like the patterns from...Cal?” Kaidan breaks off. “Cal, what's wrong? Hey, are you-”

“I understand this.”

Kaidan's eyes widen. “What? You can understand what?”

“This. Those weird patterns in the mines—they're not patterns, they're words.”

“Th-that console, it must have...”

“Well, what's it say?” Wrex asks.

“Orders to the Geth, telling them to...get ready for the...invasion.”

“That's it? Are they invading the mainland?”

“I don't know, it doesn't say. It doesn't matter, these other orders are signed by Saren, telling them to go to Feros and Noveria.”

“The Council has to see this immediately,” Ashley says. “Let's get to Udina.”

He nods. “Agreed. Tali, can you to come with us and help present this information to the Council?”

“Okay. It's the least I can do for you.”

“I need someone to look for Andrews and Liara.”

“I will,” Wrex volunteers. “Don't need me for that Council junk. Never got along with politicians anyways.”

“We'll meet at the hotel. Now move out.”

~~~~~

“These could be forged.”

“They're not!” Cal shouts. “They're orders direct from Saren telling them to go to Noveria and Feros—places in the Alliance that you don't care about!”

“That's enough of your insolence, Commander,” the Turian councilor says. “Can you really not see it from our point of view? A Quarian that we—nor you—have ever met comes with documents that could've been written by anyone, including her.”

“But the writing on the back. It's from the Geth! Look at all the writing in the mines, in that cave in Palaven, at their armor and guns and-”

“Okay,” the Asari interrupts. “We have the means to confirm it. But we still have no idea what it says.”

“...I understand it.”

“What?”

“I understand it. That console. In the...mine those Asari were in—the console deep in the-”

“Yes, we’re aware.”

“I don't know what it was but it's affecting me. I have these intense...visions and it's obviously given me an ability to understand the Geth language. Nihlus confirmed Geth were hanging out deep within that mine, he fought them.”

“Now we're using dreams as evidence?” the Turian scoffs but he’s interrupted by the Asari councilor.

“If you can understand this, then what does it say?”

“It tells the Geth to be prepared for the upcoming invasion, that their actions today guarantee them a future. But when or where it doesn't specify. I...think it’s propaganda.” He watches the three of them look at each other and nod. Shepard braces himself for another argument.

“Commander Shepard, while the information you've provided us is not definitive proof, we've decided to send teams out to search for Saren and bring him in for questioning. They will be discreet and we will update you of any important discoveries. We want reports on yours as well.”

“And my request for military support?”

“Denied. The help from Palaven will be enough. If we start moving troops, it will only make Saren hide deeper and put the Terminus gangs on alert.”

“Yeah, but what about when the offer's rescinded because I came here without their _permission_.” He spits the last word.

“That won’t happen,” the Turian councilor insists. “I can promise that.”

Shepard glances over at Udina then nods. “Alright. I need to report back to my captain.”

“Everyone else is dismissed. Shepard, stay here a moment.”

He raises an eyebrow but waves the others away. The Asari councilor approaches him then looks at her arm and a small semi-transparent screen appears. His eyes widen and he wonders what’s going on.

“Commander,” she says. “This device is called an omni-tool. They were somewhat common in the Old World but less so here. We have only recently perfected this technology.” She types a few things out even though the orange screen isn't solid and it baffles him. “Each Councilor ambassador has one, as well as Saren and other high ranking officials. Think of it as a miniaturized communication device. It's capable of contacting any other omni-tool as well as any outpost.”

“What's the range? Could I talk to Anderson from here?”

“You could. To place the device requires minor surgery to embed it into your arm and place the speaker into your ear—much like a hearing aid. We’d like you to have one, it’ll make communicating much simpler.”

“How...how do I control it? Will there be any downtime?”

“Your arm will be sore but there’s no downtime. The doctor can discuss it more.”

“Okay. Where do I go?” Once he has the doctor's location, he leaves the chamber to find his squad. He’s surprised to see Wrex, Liara, and Andrews here already. But Udina is still around too and the first thing he demands is to know what they wanted. “They're giving me an omni-tool.”

“Hmm, it'll take time getting used to but the surgery is minor. I'll report back to the Alliance and see what the situation is,” he says before leaving abruptly.

“I can go to the doctor alone-” Cal starts.

_“Ahem.”_

“I will go to the doctor with Kaidan and get this sorted out. Udina better hurry up with his report.”

~~~~~

The Asari councilor wasn't lying—it is a quick surgery. But learning to use it is a different matter. Shepard has trouble bringing the interface up and getting used to 'typing' on it, and without those things it’s useless. The doctor initially programs the device and tells him he just needs practice using it. His arm is sore and will have limited mobility for a couple days but he's dealt with much worse. His only concern right now is checking Udina's office for news.

He doesn't have to wait long.

“Your orders are to go to Feros.”

“What? Why? I thought the situation there was being handled,” Shepard says.

“The admirals are saying their team has gone missing and communications are down. They want you to investigate.”

“Fine.” He and Kaidan leave the building and find the rest of their squad waiting outside. The commander looks at everyone. The team has almost doubled from its original size but he wonders if Wrex and Tali are staying. “Our orders are to go to Feros,” he announces. “The place has gone dark and a team is missing. Everyone can come—or not. But the rest of us are leaving in the morning, it'll take days to get there.”

“I'm coming,” Tali says. “The Geth have terrorized my people in the past, I want to see what they're up to.”

“Fuck it, I'll go too,” Wrex says. “You seem an alright sort, Shepard. And I bet you find all the good fights.”

Cal smirks. “You bet your big Krogan ass I do. Alright, we'll meet in this exact spot at eight tomorrow morning. If you're late, we're still leaving.”

“You're the one most likely to be late,” Kaidan whispers.

“Then you can drag me here. I promise not to put up too much a fight.” What a long day it’s been and it isn't even over yet. Everyone else is hungry, and so is Cal, but he tells them to go on without him. Kaidan asks if he’s okay but he says he’s just tired and wants to take some pain pills for his arm. Cal splits off from the group and walks back to the hotel. Part of him just wants some time alone to think.

He drags himself through the hotel lobby with the intention of buying a snack but then he hears his name. “What the fuck,” he groans. Maybe he misheard and they’re talking to someone-

“You're Shepard, right?”

“Yeah. Who are you?” The man has a few blue markings on his face—the sign of a Turian.

“Garrus Vakarian. I'm with C-Sec.”

“Are you here about the investigation?”

“Well, sort of. I know they denied your request. But I argued for them to look into it. Something has always been shady about Saren but because the Council protects him, I've never been able to investigate. But you understand the situation, I've read your reports and I believe you. And I also believe we can work together.”

“Hm. Every other Turian wants to protect him, refuses to acknowledge anything. Why are you different?”

“He gives all Turians a bad name and I refuse to act blind like the others. This extends far beyond Palaven, all of us are in danger as long as he's free. The Council has shielded him long enough. You, on the other hand, have no ties to them.”

“The Council and I are supposed to...exchange information, but I don't answer to them. And honestly, I don’t expect their investigation to go far.”

“That’s why I’m betting on you. No formalities, no red tape, just us going after a criminal.”

He thinks about it, wonders if he can trust this guy. But he’s bringing Wrex, Tali, and Liara along—what’s one more? “Fine. Welcome to the team, Vakarian.” As they shake hands, Cal thinks about how they’ll travel together, if they all have a mode of transportation.

“By the way, I have a truck.”

“...A truck?”

“Yes, a truck.”

“That we can drive?”

“Yes, typically you drive trucks.”

“Huh. Well, we're driving it down to Feros tomorrow. Meet us in front of Ambassador Udina's office at eight am.”

“I'll be there.”

~~~~~

Nobody is late and they leave on time once everyone is introduced to each other. As they drive through the southern ward, Cal wishes he could have more time to explore the Citadel. It’s unlike anything he's ever seen—the stories he’s heard over the years don’t do it justice. Part of him rages at the idea of all these people living in relative safety and peace while he's spent most of his life just trying to survive, even in Elysium. He lived on the Red Coast for eighteen years—a place that is rough, untamed, and overrun with the most deplorable people the land has to offer.

He and his boyfriend talked about it last night. Kaidan said the Citadel represents what’s possible and yeah, it’s unfair. But if it can happen here then eventually this can extend to each corner of the land. Cal wants to believe that.

He hangs onto Kaidan and looks around through his goggles. Ashley and Wrex are the only other ones riding bikes. Liara hitched hers onto Garrus' truck where she, Tali, and Andrews sit with the Turian. He's brought a lot of extra people onto this mission, each of them from different factions. The Alliance won't approve but he doesn't care. His instincts tell him this’ll be okay and while it will take time to put his full trust in these people, the commander will give them a chance. They want to help and for right now that is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to rip off the pip-boy, I'm just trying to rip off an omni-tool


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned it in a new note in the first chapter, but I'll state it here too. I've gone through the entire fic and changed it to present tense. As you'll soon discover hehe. This change makes writing easier for me

“What part of Palaven are you from, Garrus?” Cal asks as he kicks a rock. He volunteered himself and Garrus to search for wood while the others set up tents. He barely knows the Turian so he’s glad for a chance to talk with him.

“Up north, kind of near Three Point. Y'know that area where Palaven, Sur'Kesh-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know it.”

“Well, that's where. Some of Sur'Kesh spills into the territory so it's the perfect mixture of the two. Perfect tourist spot as well unfortunately. You said you four are stationed at Terra Nova, right?”

“Yeah, I've been there since it was first set up. Captain Anderson had me on his original team.”

“Before that?”

“All over the place. I was at the capital when Anderson found me.”

“Every Turian has to join the military when they turn fifteen. Serve a couple years, then decide if you wanna stay or go.”

“I take it you left.”

“Not right away. But yeah, I eventually left for the Citadel. My dad, see, he was C-Sec so I sort of just...followed in his footsteps. A few years ago, the Council asked me to work directly for them—asked me to be a spectre like Saren.”

“...The fuck's a spectre?”

Garrus stops and stares at him. “Really?”

“What? Should I know?”

“They're a small special force that works for the Council. Usually work alone, work outside of the law, it's all very secretive. Most people don't know they exist. Rumors float around the wards but that's just chatter. I...thought the Council would've told you.”

“No, because they hate me! How have I never heard of these spectres before? So that's why they're so protective of him and unwilling to believe anything. Of course they won't fucking take my word.”

“I'm genuinely surprised. This is surprise etched on my face.”

“You sound like an Elcor,” Shepard snorts. “So what was your answer? Are you a spectre?”

“Nah, turned it down. Again, my dad pressured me not to and I listened. He hates them, he's C-Sec through and through, doesn't trust anyone who doesn’t have to follow the law.”

“And how do you feel?”

He sighs. “I...feel differently. If there's a bad guy and you know he's a bad guy then there shouldn't be any red tape preventing you from getting the bad guy.”

“Yeah...yeah, I agree.”

“Good. Saren won't get away from us when we find him.”

“Got that right.”

It’s quiet for a few minutes as they gather the rest of their wood before Garrus asks, “So what's your story?”

“Pretty boring. Grew up on the Red Coast, joined a gang, left gang, eventually joined the Alliance.”

“Huh. Red Coast is infamous.”

“Yeah, it really is.” They return to camp, light the fire, eat dinner. Shepard tries to talk to everyone since he doesn't know half of his crew. He discovers that Tali has a lot of tech knowledge, most Quarians do since they’re constantly fixing or repurposing other faction’s junk. Wrex has traveled all over the territories as a mercenary. Garrus has been at C-Sec for years. And he knows Liara is an archaeologist. Ashley and Andrews are particularly wary and Cal expects that, but he feels okay about these four new people. Time will tell if his instincts are right.

The next morning, one of the first things Shepard does is go off to talk to Anderson. It feels good to hear the older man's voice for himself. The situation remains the same. The team’s last report claimed nothing looked amiss from afar but something has obviously gone wrong.

“It's good to hear from you, son.”

“Yeah, you too...” Shepard tells him.

“Be careful, okay? With people disappearing and everything.”

“It won’t happen to us.”

“Good. Keep me posted.”

“I will. We should be in Feros in another couple days.”

“Okay. Anderson out.”

Shepard returns to his group and helps pick up their campsite. They'll hit Alliance territory before the end of the day and hit Feros in another. They switch drivers around and Kaidan and Shepard end up in Garrus' truck with Ashley. Tali too. Ashley is hesitant but eventually she and Tali'Zorah strike up a conversation. Cal listens a bit when he isn't laughing with Garrus. They are becoming fast friends.

“Some rich Volus gets his wallet stolen,” Garrus explains, “and of course he demands 'halt all investigations and catch that thief!' He’s making a huge scene and is all around obnoxious. So the others make me chase after this kid who looks maybe fifteen at most. He looks back at me then trips pretty hard and I catch up-”

“Please tell me you let him go,” Cal tells him.

“I even helped him up after he fell. I go back, shrug, and say I couldn’t catch him. This Volus goes off. Demands I be fired right there, other people are staring. One of my coworkers ends up dragging _him_ away instead.”

“Did he get arrested?”

“Nah. They were just trying to intimidate him so he’d shut up. But that didn’t work. He did go to C-Sec headquarters for about a week straight after that incident, still demanding they fire me.”

“That’s nuts.”

“Yeah, he was really offended.”

“You get people like that a lot?”

“Mm, most days are pretty routine. But the people who stick out...really stick out.”

“How much of the Citadel have you seen?” Kaidan asks him.

“Hmm, my patrols are...were mostly in the southern ward-”

“Wait, ‘were’? Did you...did you quit your job?”

Cal’s head spins towards him. “What the fuck, I just assumed you went on leave or something.”

“No, I, uh, I quit. Honestly, it was a long time coming, even before I met you. There’s just so much red tape and regulations, even when you’re on the brink of capturing a criminal that’s caused so much harm to people. It’s bullshit.”

“Still, that’s...quite the commitment.”

Garrus gets quiet. “Taking down Saren is more important than one person’s job. He’s always been shifty, certain mission details are questionable. But every time something goes wrong, both the Hierarchy and the Council blame other factors, other people.”

“But...why?” Kaidan asks, sounding close to disgusted.

He shrugs. “For everything Saren is...he does get results. And he wasn’t always an asshole.”

“Politics fucking suck,” Cal groans. “Once this is all over with, I’m sure the Alliance will be happy to give you a job.”

Ashley and Tali are paying attention by this point. “Hell, you can even come to Terra Nova,” Williams jokes. They laugh at the face Garrus makes.

“That dusty old place? I...appreciate it.”

Cal laughs and blows a kiss at Kaidan. “It ain’t all bad.”

After a day of traveling, they temporarily end things in a small Alliance town. The group’s relieved for real beds for the night, it’ll give them a minor boost in morale before they go to Feros. They’re up early the next morning, Shepard knocking on everyone’s door loudly to make sure they’re awake. They all hate him for that but he takes small joys wherever he can find them.

Driving through the middle of the territory is largely uninteresting. Shepard feels restless, a bit nervous too about what they’ll find. Whatever it is, it’s taken out an entire squad. They change drivers a few times and eventually Andrews is sitting behind Cal on the Normandy.

“They’re not big into the Alliance,” he tells Shepard when they pass by a sign pointing to their destination.

“A lot of small places aren’t.”

“They’re part of a network of villages, though it’s certainly the largest. I used to live here.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, for half a year. I’m surprised we haven’t hit a dust storm yet.”

Nothing quite like a storm chases them but dust does kick up around Cal and his crew, and he has to be careful driving through. It makes Shepard hate this boring little colony even more. He tries to think of what happened to the Alliance team. Most likely, they are dead. Unfortunately. But _why_ and do the people of Feros have anything to do with it? Will anything even remain of the colony? Or will they be greeted by an army of Geth? Anything is possible at this point. The dust makes it difficult to see the town through binoculars, so they just follow the road and hope for the best.

“We’re getting close,” Andrews mutters in his ear.

“Can’t wait.” Shepard has been to Feros a few times in his life. Each instance was with the Reds. He hopes nobody recognizes him. Even Kaidan doesn’t know the details of the Reds stealing from this desperate little town.

Some of the wind dies down as the sun inches closer to the horizon. The village is finally visible.

“What do you see?” Cal asks his companion.

“Uh...dirt. Oh, wait that’s new.”

“What? What?”

“It’s walled off. Doesn’t look very sturdy but...front gate’s open.”

Shepard speeds up a little, just to slow down as they approach the gate. Someone is posted at the front and waving them down. Another person is on the opposite side with a gun pointed at Cal. They both wear masks and he wonders if it’s a meager attempt at intimidation or protection from dust. He kills the Normandy’s engine and asks,

“We’re Alliance. Is the gun really necessary?” He notices the way they both tense. Doors behind him open, Garrus and the rest of his crew probably gathering. This could get ugly real fast. Shepard feels the tingle of his biotics bubbling beneath the surface.

“We don’t take too kindly to Alliance here.”

“And...why is that?” He moves slowly to yank off his goggles and helmet. Andrews does the same.

The man is about to answer when his eyes narrow and he holds his arm out towards the gun-toting woman. He yanks his mask off. “Jason? Is that you?”

“Oh my god. David?” He gets off the Normandy as Cal whispers a harsh ‘be careful!’ at him.

“What are you doing with these guys?” he asks as they approach each other.

“I signed up last year. This is Alliance territory, why are you pointing guns at us?”

The two strangers glance at each other and then the rifle finally lowers.

“I know you, Jase.” Cal bristles a bit at hearing this guy call him that nickname. “I’m gonna put my trust in you because some bad shit has been going down and something’s gotta give.” He looks behind at the town. “It’s rough. The attacks started like a week ago maybe. They came at night during a bad storm.”

“Who?”

“Don’t know. Bandits I guess. Bunch of people in this gray armor. They didn’t even try to talk to us, just...slaughtered.”

“W-why? What did they want?”

“Into ExoGeni. It’s locked up tight so they went through the tunnels.”

“What tunnels?” Cal intervenes.

“This place...it used to be an Old World bunker. The tunnels lead to the ExoGeni building, another entrance is hidden to the north.”

“I thought that was just a rumor...” Andrews whispers.

“Where does the Alliance fit into this? We heard a distress signal, sent a team, haven’t heard from them since.”

“They’re dead,” David states bluntly. “But before you go nuts, they attacked first.”

_“What?”_

“Yeah, we were pretty damn surprised too. They forced us to retaliate after they shot Calantha.”

“Where are the bodies? They could’ve been a gang posing.”

“In the tunnels. Some people evacuated, the rest of us stayed to fight. We still got family in the building.”

“What’s so special about ExoGeni?”

Garrus finally speaks up behind him. “It’s the wastes’ most prominent drilling company.”

Shepard rolls his eyes. “Uh-huh.”

David shrugs. “They want the equipment in there. There’s a reason it’s locked up.”

“Lotta protection for one building.” Especially since it doesn’t really extend to the town around it.

David scoffs. “We’re next to the Uncharted Lands. Sometimes the Red Coast gangs spill into the area too. Of course it’s protected.”

“Who’s in charge here?”

“That would be Fai Dan.”

“Where’s he at?”

“The town center.” David hesitates a moment then sighs. “I’ll take you to him. Don’t want him thinking you killed us to get in.”

Shepard turns to his crew. “I want you all to stay here with our stuff.”

“I want Jase to come,” David interrupts. “He’s the only one outta you lot that I trust.”

“Fine. We’ll come back and decide what to do once we talk to this Fai Dan.”

“Be careful,” Kaidan whispers to him. Cal would like to take his boyfriend but that would leave Ashley alone with a foreign crew. He knows she can handle it and that they most likely won’t stage a sudden revolt, but he doesn't want to put anyone in that position.

“Anyone want to be third wheel?” Cal asks.

Tali immediately volunteers. He nods.

“Alright, this way,” David says. He leads them through the dusty town. Feros isn’t much to look at. Some homes on the outskirts are destroyed from Geth attacks, debris litters the road. Jase and David speak to each other but Shepard only pays half-attention. Part of him wonders if they’re walking into a trap. Nothing would surprise him. As he looks around, the signs of battle are apparent. Assuming it’s the truth, why would the Alliance attack? Hackett chose the team himself, it’s extremely unlikely they’d go rogue and murder civilians. This situation doesn’t add up, but that’s why Shepard was sent.

David is right, in the middle of town a group is gathered. Makeshift cover has been built and everyone seems to be positioned around one building in particular. All at once, each person turns their head to look at Shepard and his squad. It’s a bit unnerving.

“Who are these people?” a man asks, already walking over.

“They’re from the Alliance,” David announces.

Cal’s eyes narrow as nearby people step closer.

“I don’t think they’re the enemy though!” he clarifies. “I know Jason here. They just want to know what happened. We knew this would happen eventually.”

The other man stares at Cal. “I’m Fai Dan. I’m the mayor of Feros.”

“Commander Shepard, from Terra Nova. An Alliance team was sent here and I hear they’re now dead. There better be a damn good explanation for that.”

“It’s true. But they shot first. People died and it took everything we had to defend ourselves.”

“I heard someone got shot and lived.”

“Yeah...Calantha. She came face-to-face with them.”

“I want to talk to her.”

“I suppose you can if she’s up for it. They came in and acted no different than the mercenaries.”

“Tell me about these bandits.”

“I think they’re just new scum from the Red Coast. Slick armor, top notch weapons. This wasn’t random rabble. Did David tell you about the tunnels?”

“Yeah.”

“They headed straight for the entrance, killed anyone in their path.”

“And they went to ExoGeni?”

“I can only assume. It’s on lock down...this is the only way in.”

“And you guys are here...?”

“The occasional mercenary comes out, so do varren from the tunnels. But those have always existed. We’ve tried sending people in to reach ExoGeni but with no luck. We’re running out of people but our families are still in the building.”

Shepard bites his tongue to stop himself from saying ‘they’re dead.’ But maybe they aren’t. With as heavily fortified as the company is, maybe they’ve been able to bunker down. “And what about the Alliance bodies? I obviously need to investigate.”

Fai Dan nods towards the building in the center. “They’re down there, through the basement. Out of sight, out of mind.”

“Has anyone else come through the gates?”

“Just you guys. Scouts go out sometimes but it seems the worst of it may be over.” He hears Tali’s boot tap against the ground next to him.

“Why hasn’t anyone here made it inside ExoGeni if it’s so defended? If people are on the other end like you say, you have these mercenaries flanked.”

Fai Dan shifts his weight. “Communication’s been cut, they swept in too fast and they’re too well-equipped. We can’t coordinate with the other side.”

“The rest of my crew is waiting outside with our transportation. Can I bring them inside the walls?”

It’s at that moment a woman stalks up to them. “The Alliance has never cared about its villages,” she spits. “After what happened, we don’t need anymore of these assholes inside these walls. They’re just here to cause more trouble.”

“Arcelia-” Fai Dan begins.

“Our people _died_.”

“If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead,” Cal growls, body briefly flashing blue in anger. Everyone tenses but no one pulls weapons. Yet.

“It’ll be fine. Shepard, your crew has permission to enter.”

He and Arcelia glare at each other before finally breaking eye contact.

“Thanks,” he mutters to the mayor. Andrews touches his arm.

“We can talk to that woman while you get the others.”

Cal nods then grabs him by the collar to drag him close. “Be careful around here,” he whispers. “They’re hiding something.”

“We will be.”

Shepard and his squad separate. He hears them asking for directions before he walks off. David trails behind him silently as they return to the entrance. Kaidan perks up and briskly walks over to his boyfriend when they arrive at the gate.

“What happened?”

“Where’s the others?” Garrus asks.

“They’re talking to the woman who got shot. The mayor said we’re all allowed in.”

“Everyone’s awfully calm for an Alliance squad being murdered,” Ashley says harshly.

“I don’t want to make a tense situation even worse,” Cal says quietly, hyper aware of the two nearby guards most likely trying to eavesdrop. “Especially before we have the opportunity to investigate. We need to get into those tunnels and find out what the Geth want with ExoGeni. I don’t believe they just want to steal whatever equipment’s lying around. You can’t sneak that shit out of a tunnel. I don’t know what happened to that squad but it’s our job to find out. So don’t provoke anyone in the meantime. Now let’s go.”

Cal and Kaidan get on the Normandy. Shepard waits for everyone else to return to their various vehicles before slowly leading them through the town. He thinks about the best way to divide his crew. As long as Ash doesn’t try to pick any fights, he wants her in charge of the topside team. Andrews can provide backup. He and Kaidan will stay together. Since it’s unknown just what kind of resistance they’ll meet, Wrex and his muscles are a logical choice. Tali too. She has extensive tech knowledge that will be valuable at ExoGeni. Liara and Garrus can stay above ground.

They park and he approaches Fai Dan again. “I’m taking a team to ExoGeni. Tell me what to expect.”

Kaidan and Liara try talking to residents while Shepard and the mayor speak. He gives him ‘mercenary’ numbers but when Cal presses for the correct path through this supposed maze, Fai Dan pushes back. He insists he doesn’t know the way to ExoGeni or the way to the hidden northern exit. Shepard has to curb his anger. Fai Dan is lying but he can’t risk getting thrown out. For now. When Andrews and Tali wander back, he glances around at the town center before taking them to the other side of Garrus’ truck. They at least have some semblance of privacy.

“What’d they say?” he asks quietly.

“She reiterated what Fai Dan already said,” Tali informs him.” They came at night, dressed in full Alliance armor from head to toe. They didn’t say a word, killed the guards at the front gate and swept in. They had to fight back. She was shot in the leg but the others were able to save her before she lost too much blood.”

“Hmm. The bodies shouldn’t be too deep inside. Jase, wave the others over here.” Once his crew is gathered, he continues. “One team’s going down with me, where we’ll explore these tunnels and I guess just wander the fuck around until we reach ExoGeni. There’s no other way in with it on lock down. The other team will stay up here, monitor the situation. Ash, I want you in charge of things topside. But that means not provoking any of the residents. I know things are tense, I know what these people did, but things need to remain calm.”

“Absolutely, Commander. You can count on me.”

He nods. “I know. Andrews, Garrus, Liara, you’re with her. The rest of you are with me.”

Wrex whoops. “Let’s get in there and kick some ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, we will. Everyone, get ready.”

Once they’re equipped, Cal approaches Fai Dan. “We’re ready.” He notices the people nearby look nervous, he supposes they are an intimidating force. Especially with Wrex being larger than the average Alliance citizen. Liara’s blue skin and his own display earlier are giveaways but a tiny backwards town like this will probably flip if they discover half of his people are biotics. It will serve them well in those tunnels though.

The mayor nods and leads them into the town hall. “Just remember I’m locking the door behind you. We keep having to rebuild the bolt.”

“Uh-huh.” It must put the residents’ minds at ease even though it’s useless. The Geth can easily kick any door down, Cal can simply pick the lock. “And you’re sure you don’t know the correct path to ExoGeni?”

“No,” he says sharply. “I told you already. Just head west.”

Shepard is annoyed but really, how extensive can these tunnels actually be?


	15. Chapter 15

Dim lights line a dark gray hallway. It’s narrow, they’ve just come from a very long staircase, and Cal hopes the entire journey isn’t like this. A single door stands at the end.

“This isn’t creepy at all,” Kaidan mutters behind him.

“At least we’ll see the enemy coming.”

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark,” Wrex laughs.

“Not scared,” Tali clarifies. “Just worried about tactics.”

The Krogan huffs but the group falls silent as they near the door. Shepard approaches with caution, one hand reaching for the handle while the other is prepared for a biotic throw. He pulls at it then grunts.

“Y’know they should have a sign that says push,” he grumbles.

He pushes the door open and looks around. They each enter slowly and discover they are the only things alive in the room. But they are not alone. Kaidan gasps when he sees the pile of bodies against the wall and Cal’s already rushing over. Wrex and Tali decide to let them handle it, and they continue checking out the room.

“Five bodies,” Cal whispers.

“They just...threw them down here,” Kaidan growls.

Shepard sighs and kneels down. Each person is still fully dressed in their armor. “I’m sort of surprised they didn’t take any of their gear.”

“That would just look even worse.”

He reaches over for the closest helmet, he’s met a lot of Alliance personnel and he might recognize one. He tugs it off but he and Kaidan immediately gasp and the helmet clatters to the ground. The other two are jogging over and freeze when they see what’s wrong.

“Husks,” Cal breathes. He and Kaidan then tear off the remaining four helmets. Staring back at them are five mutated corpses. They’re a sickly gray color, just like these filthy walls. Their skin is blotchy and weird tube things come from their mouths and stretch down their faces. Even dead, their eyes still shine a bright blue. The sight and the smell makes Shepard’s stomach churn. First the banshees, now these people. The Geth are getting better at making monsters. And kidnapping an entire squad? They grow more bold and more dangerous.

Shepard tries to open his omni-tool, it takes a few attempts. When he finally gets the damn interface up, he takes a picture of each body. Kaidan then takes their tags and secures them in one of his pockets. These people aren’t just a swarm of identical husks. They each look different and still retain some of their human qualities. But most importantly, the Alliance--and the Council--needs to see what happened. The Geth used a mutated Alliance team to attack an Alliance village. That’s a very big deal. They all stare a little while longer before Shepard orders,

“Come on, let’s get moving. We still got a ways to go.” He has Kaidan lead while he messes with his omni-tool “No signal,” he soon growls. “Of course not.” He then grunts when he runs right into Wrex. He’s about to complain but when he looks up, he sees why they’ve stopped. ‘Tunnel’ is still accurate but it’s nothing like the hallway they’ve just come out of.

It’s huge, no wonder the stairs had so many steps. In the middle is a deep, wide trench with railings on each side to prevent people from falling into the abyss. It’s dark but Shepard looks over and is pretty sure he can see the bottom. Spanning it are three narrow bridges. He realizes his squad will be forced to walk the first bridge because a chain link fence blocks them from going to the next door on this path. Wrex walks over and shoves at the fence.

“It feels sturdy.”

“Across the trench then,” he orders but leads the way. He can already see that their way forward is blocked on this side too. This side of the path is collapsed, too far to simply jump across, and he wonders if this was done purposely. Luckily, though he thinks that word cautiously, a small set of stairs leads down into another passage. Cal’s eyes narrow and he stops at the top step. The other three immediately stop walking too.

“Get ready for a fight,” he murmurs. His eyes quickly find cover and he has no time to wonder what the original point of this structure was before he dives.

“Fuck!” he hears Kaidan curse as gunfire starts.

“Anyone get a look?” Cal asks from behind his concrete cover.

“Yeah, Geth,” Wrex grunts but he’s unsure if the Krogan’s just assuming the obvious answer.

The three of them activate their barriers as Tali stays behind a slab. “Shepard, can you see where they are?” she asks.

Once the Geth need to reload, he slithers out. He’s very practiced at scanning things quickly.

“How many meters?” she continues while messing with something on her belt.

He gives her the distance and position then finally sees the grenade in her hand.

“Bombs away!” Wrex laughs as it flies to the other side.

They hear screams as it detonates. There’s more cover closer, and Shepard takes advantage of the chaos to run forward. He hurls a throw before ducking back down. Even he’s slightly intimidated by their armor. Once they’re corpses, he wants to examine it. The ‘patterns’ are writing and he wants to know what it says--is it distinct for each Geth? Is it a meaningless statement? ‘Kill all enemies’ or something equally stupid? He’s curious.

“Cal, towards you!” Kaidan yells.

A Geth is in front of him. Shepard shoots at his weapon then pops up. His entire arm glows blue and he punches his opponent hard enough to crack his helmet. His pistol packs enough of a punch to blast through the remains and kill the Geth. Behind the safety of concrete, he drags the body over.

“What are you doing?” Tali calls over.

“I wanna read what’s on their armor!”

“Is this really the best time for that?” Kaidan growls.

“You three can handle it!” He flips the guy onto his back. The text runs straight down his torso--it’s how all their armor looks. He stares hard and realizes he doesn’t understand the last word.

“Well?” Kaidan shouts after a few well-placed shots.

“Servant of...servant...” Cal whispers to himself. A shout jolts him away from this distraction.

“I will destroy you!” an unfamiliar woman shouts. He hears heavy boots.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” he yells right back. He prepares for more close combat but then there’s someone at his back.

“And I’m gonna eat you!” Wrex roars and he passes like a blur right past Shepard. He stands wide-eyed and watches his friend body slam this person right against the next slab of concrete.

“Who wants more?” Cal yells at whoever’s still hiding. “I’ll fucking fight you _and_ your friends _and_ your family! You think I won’t deck a fucking grandma?” He sees Kaidan heading towards him out of the corner of his eye and turns to him. He’s surprised to see his boyfriend and Tali staring at him.

“Heh, too much?” he asks. “Did I get carried away?”

“No, it’s not that,” Kaidan murmurs.

“Okay, uhh, you two look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He may not technically be able to see Tali’s gaze but he can _feel_ it.

“You started yelling in another language,” she clarifies.

“I did?” A gunshot echoes in the chamber and Wrex says that’s the last one. For now. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure,” Kaidan deadpans.

“That’s...weird. I didn’t even notice.”

Kaidan looks kind of worried but no one says anything more. This is the console’s side effect. Shepard leads the way to where Wrex is crouched down examining the bodies.

“What’s this one say?”

Cal reads the writing. “Servant of--something. I don’t know what the last word is. Same as the last one.”

“Let’s pull their helmets off, see if they look like those Alliance bodies,” Tali suggests.

Shepard kneels, stares at the helmet. Embedded on some of them is a single light. He’s never seen one lit, it’d basically be a target in battle. He hesitates just a moment, afraid they’re about to find more husks. Nobody pushes him, they just wait. Then Cal grabs the Geth’s helmet and yanks it off.

A normal, unmutated face stares back. They sigh in relief, though no one’s quite sure why. They’re still fighting through dark tunnels, this is still scary. Nothing makes sense yet and there is nothing to feel relieved about.

“Should we get going?” he asks quietly. There’s no more need to shout.

“Yeah, I’m not getting any younger here,” Wrex answers.

Cal takes a deep breath and stands. “I can’t believe Jase never knew about this place.”

“I guess there’s usually no reason to tell anyone,” Kaidan says.

“They could hide people who can’t fight during attacks or something.”

“Maybe he was just the only one who didn’t know.”

Shepard grins as they walk back into the main portion of the tunnel, past the collapsed ledge. “I guess he is a bit oblivious sometimes.” He looks around. A second bridge leads to a second door, blocked on either side by those fences. Or they can continue to the third bridge and wherever it leads to.

“We should check out that room,” Kaidan mutters. “Just in case.”

He sighs. “Yeah.” He’s cautious as they approach because the door is missing. He hears _something,_ sees movement when they’re close. And then a varren scurries out. Cal and Kaidan shoot at it and run ahead. The room is large and the layout is simple--four walls with nothing but varren inside. The team is capable and they handle the vermin. Cal shakes his head as they exit. They won’t have time to check every single nook and fucking cranny. They’ll die of exhaustion before the rest of the Geth ever have a chance at them.

They drag themselves back over the bridge, commenting on how deep and menacing the trench looks. Shepard wonders how much farther they have to go and once again gets angry at the mayor for not giving him the correct path. There’s a divide where the third bridge is and he groans. To the left is a ramp that leads down into...another trench.

“So let’s take a vote on which path we should-”

“The bridge,” his crew says in unison.

“Thank fuck,” Cal whispers. “It’d be cool if there were some, y’know, goddamn directions. How the hell did no one ever get lost down here?”

“Whenever they found a body, they probably just tossed them into the hole,” Wrex says.

Everyone's eyes dart down before Cal rushes towards the bridge and crosses quickly. The next door is almost missing, though Shepard already sees that it’s considerably more lit. He walks through the door and blinks. They are suddenly in the same exact passage. It looks identical. He glances around and even though he knows where they are, he still feels lost. He walks over to the railing. It’s still a long way down.

“Cal, look.”

Kaidan’s near the entrance. It’s extremely faded but on the wall is writing. Why do the Geth use the same language as this random Old World bunker? It raises the same old questions--have the Geth been sneaking over for years or does this language have Old World origins? If so, who the fuck taught it to them? Are there translations on the island? But then the console, and Cal’s ability to now understand...

“Can you read it or is it too faded?”

It takes a moment to process what Kaidan’s saying. “Oh, uh, let’s find out.” It is hard to see but... “This way leads to the north entrance. Which means...”

“We have to go into that trench,” Kaidan finishes.

Cal grimaces and takes a picture of the writing with his omni-tool. He’ll have to get a photo of some Geth armor too, best to document this language in hopes he can maybe teach it to others. He walks back through the door without a word. The squad is quiet over the bridge until they’re standing at the top of the ramp. A short wide entrance teases them at the bottom, the wall blocking any chance of seeing further. It’s dark. Shepard sighs deeply and takes the first step down.

“I wonder what’s down here,” he can’t help murmur.

“More Geth,” Kaidan says.

“Maybe nothing,” Tali hopes.

“Maybe a thresher maw,” Wrex half-jokes.

“Are those even real?” Cal asks.

“Have you ever been to Tuchanka?”

“Once, as a teenager.”

“Mm, they’re real. Stay close to the border of No Man’s. Usually.”

“Fuck.” He’d always thought thresher maws were just a myth meant to scare people.

“Have you ever fought one?” Tali asks.

Wrex barks out a laugh right as they get to the bottom and it echoes. It makes it sound like these tunnels are mocking them. He doesn’t answer right away. They step through into the new section and flashlights turn on. A few ramps lead to doors higher up. It’s quiet until Wrex finally answers the question.

“A couple when I was younger. It’s been years since I’ve been to Tuchanka.”

“Why?” Cal says, not wanting silence to take hold down here.

“For what? It’s falling apart, the clans fight. I haven’t stayed alive this long by getting mixed up in all that.”

“Speaking of being alive, there might be Feros citizens somewhere.”

“Doubt it.”

“So do I. But it’s better to keep an eye out.”

“Should we go into these rooms?” Tali says as they pass the first one.

“Nah. It’ll take too much time. I think we should follow this path.”

“Are you sure we didn’t miss a light switch?” Wrex grumbles. “Or directions.”

“Light switch is probably busted, directions are probably faded away.”

Tali speaks again. “I’m not sure I believe the mayor. He’s in charge of this town and he doesn’t know his way around here? Why would these tunnels not be thoroughly explored for exactly this sort of emergency situation?”

“Because Fai Dan’s a fuckin’ liar. There’s something he’s not telling us. With the way those bodies looked, I do believe they had to defend themselves and I can see why they don’t quite trust us. But leaving us to die in these tunnels is a little fucking extreme. It’s...I don’t know what we’re going to find at ExoGeni.”

“Geth.”

“Yeah, but what are they after?”

“ExoGeni recently announced plans to explore deeper into the Unchartered Lands.”

“But so? The Geth apparently have the numbers and skill to do that themselves.”

“They must be after some kind of tech.”

“They could’ve dismantled mining equipment and brought it out through here. We don’t know how many Geth were in that other part,” Kaidan tells him.

“I guess. Just like we don’t know how many are ahead here. There’s a missing link.”

“Some clue has to be out there making sense of everything.”

“Just maybe we’ll find it in the basement of ExoGeni. They didn't talk much about who’s actually in charge.”

“They could still be in there trying to protect it.”

“I dunno. Hopefully we’ll find out _soon._ ”

The moment they stop talking, the silence becomes almost deafening. No enemies jump out in ambush, no heavy boots stomp, no survivors cry for help. That should be good news. But it’s dark and it’s quiet and everyone is on edge. They pass by a total of four steep ramps each leading to a closed door. None open, nothing stumbles out to attack. They reach the end of the trench, another ramp leading out of this hell hole. Each squad mate breathes out in harsh relief and practically runs up. The ground evens out and they hit a wall. Two options are presented. Go north or go south. Eyes scour the walls for directions. The northern corridor is nearly as dark as the trench because some of the lights are broken. That doesn’t feel very inviting.

“Here!” Wrex says and waves them over. “What’s this say?”

Cal opens his omni-tool, he’s getting better at operating it. “Exit.” He takes a picture.

He takes one last look at the creepy hall then bolts south. A short distance later, the hall splits yet again. But the painted arrow pointing straight doesn’t need to be translated to be understood. They keep walking, farther and farther, until Cal suddenly stops.

“What-”

But Shepard holds his arm out and they hear it. Voices. Guns are unholstered. They can see the end of this hallway but a few meters before that, this path once again forks. No one on Shepard’s team says a word, just quietly follows him to the right. The hall stretches but eventually they can hear whoever’s there more clearly.

“Why are they here? Get in position!”

“Be quiet!”

“Cal,” Kaidan whispers. “They aren’t speaking Geth.”

Light pours from the next corner and Shepard edges up against the wall. “Hello? We’re from the Alliance. Are you survivors from ExoGeni?”

Agitated whispering and then a woman calls back, “Yes, we’re citizens of Feros.”

Cal’s pistol is still in hand but he relaxes and then walks ahead. His eyes squint at the bright light but he makes out a very large room. It’s full of people and supplies and it’s different from the barren tunnels they’ve just traveled. A quick glance but he can’t see any other exits. A woman walks up to him and he assumes it’s the same person who just spoke. He notices a man close behind. Cal carefully puts his gun away.

“Juliana Baynham,” she introduces then without looking behind, jerks a thumb back. “That’s Ethan, my shadow.”

Cal snorts. “Yeah, looks like it. Commander Shepard, this is my crew. How long have you been down here?”

She sighs. “Less than a week. These mercenaries were on us so suddenly. By the time Shiori activated the lock down some were already inside.”

“Shiori?”

“The CEO,” Ethan snaps, as if Cal’s supposed to magically know.

“Is she still here?”

“No,” Juliana informs them. “She made it out through the tunnels. She helped some escape but some of us chose to stay behind, others just couldn’t evacuate in time.”

“Which were you?”

“I chose to protect our work.”

“So the CEO leaves but the employees don’t? If it’s that important, why didn’t she stay?”

“It’s...complicated.”

Ethan grunts and Cal looks at him. _“What?”_

Ethan ignores him. “We don’t know who these people are, stop handing them over information.”

“Oh, shut up. They’re Alliance, they don’t look like those mercenaries at all.”

“Speaking of them...have they attacked you?”

“We had to fight, yes. There's more of them if you head north, they won’t let us through. Another patrol set up behind us so we can’t go back to ExoGeni either. As long as we don’t leave, they don’t bother with us. But we can’t stay down here forever.”

“No, you can’t. We didn’t go north, we haven’t run into that patrol but we cleared out some guys camped out near the entrance. What exactly are they after?”

“Our equipment. Our research.”

“ExoGeni has cutting-edge technology,” Ethan explains. “It’s why we’re leading exploration into the Unchartered Lands. Of course they attacked us.”

“Oh my god, I’m not a fucking businessman. Don’t try to ‘sell’ the company to me. So they’re carting out mining junk through here?”

“And blueprints. Research conducted on various plants and creatures out that way. That’s what my job is. Was.”

“What kind of blueprints? They’ve been here a while.”

“That’s none of your business,” Ethan growls.

“A few people are still in there, trying to sabotage things. Including my daughter.”

“Huh. What’s her name?”

“Lizbeth. She and the CEO are close. She stayed behind to protect things.”

“That’s nuts. Risking her life for some shovel prototype or whatever? What the fuck?”

“She’s a capable fighter, good at sneaking. I didn’t want to leave her but she insisted. We thought the way would be clear because of Shiori but we waited too long.”

Cal sighs. “If the northern patrol’s still around like you say, my team can distract them while you sneak behind us. Do you know the way to Feros?”

“Yes, most people do.”

Shepard looks unhappy. “Fuckin’ Fai Dan said he didn’t know the way. I knew he was lying.”

“Well, that’s...I don’t know what’s happened up there.”

“Ugh, the situation is a mess. They’ve been hit but they’re hanging in there.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Any idea what the rest of these halls look like?”

“Yeah, who has a piece of paper? I can show you.”

It takes a minute but soon she’s drawing a line on the wall. She starts with the room they’re in then retraces Shepard’s path to the ramp. She breaks off and draws the hall they didn't take and crosses it out with an x. “Dead end,” she explains. “This hall loops around.” She marks exactly that, leaving a room directly in the middle. “We’ve never been able to open it in the past. I’m guessing they want in there too. We’ve tried everything short of dynamite--for obvious reasons.” She finishes off the path they’ll need to take to reach the building. One more sketchy bit of tunnel and then they’ll arrive.

“Hm. We’ll clear ‘em out. You escape. Then we’re off to ExoGeni.”

“Just don’t cause too much trouble in there!”

Cal and Juliana both stare at Ethan. “Seriously?” Shepard mutters.

“See what I’ve had to deal with?”

“I applaud your self-control. I’d have headbutt him days ago.”

“Let me know if you want me to take care of him,” Wrex grins.

Ethan’s eyes narrow. “You say you’re Alliance but those two clearly are not.”

“Hey! It’s not nice to stereotype,” Wrex tells him. “I’ll have you know my dad is a hanar!” Ethan doesn’t find that amusing. “Besides, it’s easier to say Alliance than two skinny Alliance boys, a Quarian, and a handsome Krogan.”

“I...suppose you’re right.”

The scientist shakes her head. “We’ll need some time to gather our things.”

“Fine. But hurry up.”

He walks around the makeshift camp, secretly he’s searching for any writing or clues. His crew is close behind. A few people make conversation, ask them questions, answer questions in return. It sounds like the Geth hit ExoGeni and Feros at the same time. A barrier currently protects the building and no one can properly describe what it is, they’d never seen it until the full scale lock down was enacted. Shepard finds that strange. The only thing anyone knows is that it keeps the Geth out. But also keeps everything else in.

Maybe the Geth are studying that barrier as well. Many people have died but Juliana surprised them with her fighting prowess. Apparently biology has never been her only passion. She saved the ones gathered in this room but they’ve been trapped. Cal guesses that since they’re flanked the Geth know they don’t have to waste time or resources finishing them off. They’ll die eventually. And what about the room? Do the Geth already know what’s inside? Is that why they’re so focused? It’s important for Shepard to get in there.

He also learns that ExoGeni is three floors and a basement. The CEO’s office is at the top, research and bio labs are second floor, construction and warehouse dominate the bottom floor and basement.

Finally Juliana announces they’re ready. She’ll lead the pack, someone she trusts will carry the back. Shepard and Wrex walk next to each in the middle of the hall. Tali and Kaidan hug the walls slightly behind. They pass the dead end marked on the makeshift map. They’re soon at the ramp.

“We didn’t check those doors,” Shepard tells her. “But nothing came out when we passed.”

She nods. “Thank you, Commander. See you back in Feros.”

Cal hopes so. He waits for the last of them to disappear into the trench. Time to head north through this creepy corridor. It’s a long way to the room, he feels like they’re walking for days. Has the same group of Geth staked out here this whole time? Do they take shifts? There won’t be anywhere to hide--for any of them. If the Geth know they’ve had the employees cornered, then they probably haven’t bothered with protection of any sort. Kaidan can create a barrier if things get sticky but he doesn't know if the Geth have biotic capabilities.

The hall splits and gunfire suddenly starts. The Geth were apparently ready but Shepard’s team is already hidden behind the corner. Tali moves to toss another grenade and throws it towards the light.

“Three, two, one...”

A small explosion and lots of shouting. A couple Geth jump into the hall and are immediately showered with bullets.

“They might try to circle around,” Cal warns.

“I’ll take care of it,” Wrex says and runs down the hall. “We got a bunch!”

“Kay, go help him.”

“On it.”

The one bright note is that the nook the Geth hide in isn’t that deep so there shouldn’t be too many. But he’s unsure how many Wrex and Kaidan face. He and Tali take the rest out but a few more taunt the others. Cal nods down the hall and they run all the way around. He activates his barrier as they round the last corner and acts as a shield for Tali behind. Two Geth are in a caved in hall. There is nowhere to hide and they soon fall to the ground as lifeless heaps. Shepard checks their armor, they all say the same thing, and takes a picture. Then together they head to the door. It’s some sort of metal and the Geth have had as much luck as Feros opening it.

“Please tell me you brought your lock picks,” Kaidan mutters.

“Of course.” He unzips one of the many pockets sewn into his pants. “Keep watch, babes. This might take a minute.” He pushes a body away with his boot.

“What if we can’t get in?” Tali asks, taking a seat against the wall.

“Then we’ll head to ExoGeni. I don’t want to waste too much time, we’ve been here an eternity.”

“I hear that,” Wrex grumbles.

Cal’s glad the lamps the Geth set up weren’t damaged in the fight. With lock picks in hand, kneels down in front of the door.

~~~~~

He’s walking past people. He can’t see their faces. The people, the walls, everything blends into a gray blur. His hand touches a cold rail, down below he can see more movement. He suddenly turns and then he’s walking down a slope. Are they underground? Lights shine in his eyes, but all he sees is gray. He tries to look down at his feet, they move without his input, nothing registers. Where is he?

Who is he?

He hears something about water? Fresh water. And food storage? Uploaded. Something needs to be uploaded. His body knows where it need to go but his mind doesn’t. He’s walking back up, another turn, he’s walking through a set of open metal doors.

Multiple desks sit in this room, small computers at many of them. Gray, more gray. Only one thing breaks the monotony and that is the large console on the opposite wall. A screen displays pictures and text, lights flash, switches surround a blue button.

His eyes close and he focuses. This is familiar, even if he’s not sure what’s going on. His hand hovers and then he presses the blue button.

~~~~~

Shepard blinks. A set of metal doors stands inches away from his face. Where...is he still...? He looks down, he’s holding his lock picks. His knees ache from the hard ground. But wasn’t he just walking?

He reaches out for the handle and pushes just a bit. The door cracks open.

“Oh fuck, you got it,” Kaidan says.

“Pfft, you sound surprised,” he retorts, though he’s still confused. He stands slowly.

“Hey...are you okay?”

He turns, feels the deep frown on his face. “There’s another console in this room.”

“What? How do you...did you have another vision?” Kaidan whispers and moves closer, puts a hand on his arm.

He nods. Most of it’s a blur but he remembers the console looming over him. He hears it taunting him from the other side of these doors.

“What happened?”

“I...I was walking through here I think. These tunnels. Everything was gray. But then I was in that room, using the console. I pressed the button and then I was back here and now the door’s unlocked.”

“And here I thought you were just really focused,” Tali says.

“What are we waiting for?” Wrex asks. “Are we gonna smash that thing or what?”

“No,” Shepard says sharply.

“You...you aren’t thinking about using it, are you?” Kaidan sounds very upset and Cal can see anger creeping onto his face.

“I think I should,” he says hesitantly.

“Well, that’s a really dumb thought! Should I carry you on my back through ExoGeni when you pass out again? You’re already dealing with nightmares, who knows what’s going to happen this time?”

“Whoever that was in my vision was fine.”

“You don’t know that. You don’t know what happened to them, you don’t know if that was even real.”

“It was! I can feel it, Kay.”

“Oh my god, why is this an actual debate?”

“Let’s take a vote.”

“I can’t fucking believe-”

“Who says I shouldn’t press the button?” Two hands go up. “Wait. Wrex, really?”

“Hell yeah. I’m with your boyfriend on this one. Messing with weird tech shit we know nothing about? That’s a terrible idea.”

“Hn. Tali, you agree with me?”

“I...well...let’s look at the situation. You’ve interacted with one console, right? And yes, you’ve suffered some side effects but you’re standing here relatively okay. What if, hear me out, the console recognizes you? It could go a lot smoother this time.”

“It could also knock him unconscious for hours on end again,” Kaidan argues.

“That is a possibility too, yes.”

“We’re wasting time, I’m doing it.” Cal shoves the doors open and they creak loud enough to make everyone cringe. Desks and chairs and computers line the room. Not a single one is knocked over or out of place. Each chair is pushed in, every computer upright. But no one’s looking at that. They’re staring at the console on the opposite wall. The screen displays static, lights flash, and a familiar blue button is in the middle of a sea of switches and other buttons that they have no clue how to operate.

Shepard steps forward, past an imaginary threshold. He doesn’t know where he is right now but it’s no longer with Kaidan, or Wrex, or Tali. He’s not underneath a place called Feros. He’s...he’s...

“Cal.”

A firm hand grabs his shoulder. He looks over, he’s himself again. “I’m doing this,” he repeats.

“At least wait until after ExoGeni,” Kaidan pleads.

“We can’t risk it with all the Geth around. I press the button, then we destroy the machine.”

“It destroyed itself last time. Another console we won’t be able to study.”

“You know we can’t leave it for the Geth.”

Kaidan makes a disapproving sound. “You know I’m upset right now. You’re acting selfish and irresponsible.”

“If he conks out, I’ll take him back to Feros and we can grab one of the others to replace him,” Wrex says, though he still doesn’t sound on board.

“Stellar plan...”

They approach the console together. Cal doesn’t remember what happened the last time he did this, but he feel nervous regardless. Maybe his body remembers.

“Cal...”

“I’m sure about this. I’m supposed to do this.”

“I’m still mad but...I’ll be by your side through it.”

His eyes close and he focuses. This is familiar, even if he’s not sure what’s going on. His hand hovers and then he presses the blue button.

Shepard gasps loudly, his eyes go wide. He looks at the screen and his gaze cuts through the static. A blue aura surrounds him and he fights against it trying to lift him.

“Oh god,” he hears, but it barely clicks. “We’re right here, Cal. I’m still with you.”

The static on the screen is gone, instead it’s flooding his mind. He can’t make any sense of it. He’s floating, he thinks. Is he? Or does his body just feel light? He can’t tell what anything is anymore. Who is he? Where is he?

Screams he doesn’t hear echo throughout the room as the blue aura surrounding him explodes. He flies backwards, Wrex tries to catch him but the force is strong enough to knock them both to the floor.

“Cal, Cal! Fuck, why did I let him do this?! Cal, please.”

His eyelids feel heavier than the metal doors. His heart flutters inside his rib cage. His head aches fiercely. He feels like someone’s just used the full brunt of their biotics on him.

A shaky voice is nearby. “Wrex, can you pick him up? Let’s...go back to Feros.”

“K-Kay.” He recognizes that voice, it’s Kaidan’s.

“Cal! You’re awake. Can you open your eyes?”

No, his eyes are so heavy, he can’t-

“Please. Please, try. Open your eyes.”

For Kaidan. He tries. His vision’s a blur, like the stolen memory he saw. Something’s touching him. A hand cradling his head. The ground, it’s hard, his body hurts.

“W-what happened?” Things are clearing up. Kaidan’s above him, filling his vision.

“The console threw you back. Wrex tried to catch you and you both fell.”

“Yeah, guess you’re not so skinny after all,” he hears.

“Heh.” He moves slightly and groans.

“Can you sit up?”

“Help me.”

With Kaidan’s aid, he does manage to get upright. But then he’s burying his face against him and closing his eyes. Every nerve in his body feels fried. Kaidan holds him but the hand rubbing against his back does little to soothe through his armor.

“Do you remember anything? Feel different?”

“I walked up to the console...and then...I dunno. How long was I out?”

“Uh...under a minute. The console blew up though.”

“Huh. Maybe Tali was half-right. It sorta recognized me.”

Kaidan doesn’t say anything, just continues to sit with him. He doesn’t look to see where his other companions are. Probably checking out the console’s remains or the other computers.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Yes,” Kaidan answers firmly.

Cal grins a bit and straightens up. He takes a chance glancing around. His sight’s cleared. Tali’s sitting on a desk, Wrex leans against another. “Man, my head is pounding.”

“Here.” Kaidan’s quickly shoving a couple pills and a canteen at him. “Drink some juice. Don’t know if these’ll do much but it’s better than nothing.”

“Thanks,” he says before he gulps. It takes another few minutes to get Shepard situated on his feet.

“Are you sure you’re okay to go?”

“Yes,” he answers Kaidan. Multiple times. But considering the amount of stress he’s just put the man under, giving a calm answer is the least he can do.

“Want me to lead?”

He nods without thought but it’s the right decision. “I’ll take up the rear.”

“No, Tali will. I don’t need to worry about you passing out and nobody noticing.”

“Pfft, fine. Juliana said there’s a patrol squatting in the last section.”

“I know. Are you up for a fight?”

“Yeah.”

Kaidan doesn’t look convinced. They stand by as Shepard cautiously approaches the console. He takes pictures but this blown out shell has no new information for him. He wishes he would’ve thought to take some before. He wonders what’s been downloaded into his brain, if this risk paid off. “Should we make sure it’s destroyed for good? Just in case?”

“On it,” Wrex says and pulls out his shotgun.

Once that’s taken care of, Kaidan orders everyone to move out. It’s a long walk south. Each slow, uninterrupted step they take, Cal feels a tiny bit better. He’d been dreading ExoGeni but as they turn the corner, he’s close to feeling normal. Hopefully the impending fight doesn’t drain him. Two doorways and dim lights wait for them just a little farther ahead. He already sees overturned tables and debris scattered in the hall. After asking how many she has left, Kaidan tells Tali to get one of her grenades ready.

They’re walking quietly but once Kaidan and Wrex grab a piece of furniture for cover, it’ll make sound. They inch forward to find a table and Kaidan quietly counts down. The pair flips it onto its side and the clatter echoes through the hall. Immediately they hear shouting and ruckus from behind the doors. The closest one opens and Kaidan lifts a group of three in the air. These walls aren’t high so when Tali tosses the miniature explosive, it blasts them into the wall.

Cal tries to just blend into the background, using biotics as necessary to help out. A few Geth later, the tunnel falls silent. They wait and then the four of them are rushing towards the doors, two on each one. When they peek inside, they find a giant room occupied by three large metal containers against the wall. Pipes extend from them and dig into the ground. Some Geth are trying to hide near them.

The fight is over faster than Cal expected, and he distantly wonders if the console has altered his perception of time. He checks out each of the bodies--nothing of interest.

“What are these for?” Kaidan says, looking at the containers.

Cal stares at them. “Water.”

Kaidan glances over at him and Shepard meets his gaze. “My vision. Whoever that person was, they were thinking about water. I think that’s what these were for.”

“Huh. Anything else?”

“Nope.”

The rest of their journey should be simple. A single hall leads to a room beneath the basement of ExoGeni. Hopefully no more Geth litter these tunnels. Most of the lights on their path are broken. Everyone’s tense. This is the final stretch. But not really. Now it’s time to explore the actual building and clear out the Geth. Despite what happened with the last team, this is still Alliance territory and this threat cannot remain. Shepard hopes they find _something_ that sheds a light on this entire situation. Saren, the Geth...they’re wandering in the dark here and Shepard’s sick of it. Kaidan was right, him using the console was dumb, but it might help. They need whatever edge they can get. It’s given him the ability to speak another language--another thing he doesn't understand--maybe, hopefully the benefits outweigh any potential side effects.

They stop. Kaidan’s at a door. He pushes carefully. There’s no one inside. A smashed crate or something collects dust in the corner and a ladder stands in the middle. That’s it. They each look up, the ladder disappears into a hole in the ceiling.

Kaidan sighs. “Let’s go.”

He’s the first one to start climbing, this time Cal is the last. Once they’re out of the room and past the ceiling, it’s dark. Shepard’s not a fan of this narrow black passageway.

When Kaidan says, “Stop, we’re at the top,” the other three groan in relief.

“Shh,” he reprimands. “Someone might be keeping guard.”

As Kaidan opens the door slowly, light illuminates the rest of them. Shepard still can’t see what’s going on but a flash of blue captures his attention.

“Stasis,” Kaidan explains and then climbs out. Wrex is next and he kills the single Geth before Cal’s even off the ladder. They’re in yet another small room that leads to a hallway.

“Welcome to ExoGeni I guess,” he mutters. He makes sure the coast is clear before exiting into the hall. To his right is a dead end so he walks left. Double doors are propped open at the very end but it’s too far to see what’s in that next room. Instead there’s another open door in this hall and he shimmies up against the wall. Cal chances a look inside. His body tenses, his barrier immediately flares the moment he sees a woman pointing a gun at his head.


	16. Chapter 16

“You don’t look like the rest of these bandits,” Cal says, entirely too cheerful for someone with a gun in his face.

“Come all the way out. Slowly,” the woman orders.

“Fine, that’s fair.” With a hand out of sight, he signals his squad to remain hidden.

“Who are you?”

“Cal Shepard, Alliance. Terra Nova specifically. Sent to investigate the attacks out here and a missing Alliance team.”

“I don’t know anything about anyone coming from the Alliance. Have you been filled in on the situation? If so, that would mean Feros is stil clinging on.”

“They are, yeah. You wouldn’t happen to be Lizbeth, would you?”

Her eyes narrow. “I am.”

“Your mom, Juliana, said you were still in here. Ethan was there too. He seemed a bit on edge, pretty sure she wanted to punch him.”

She finally cracks a grin. Her gun lowers. “Sounds about right. Where were they?”

“Stuck down in the tunnels. Got flanked but I helped them get out.”

“Hm. Oh, you can tell the others to come out.” She sighs. “Can’t believe they were trapped down there for that long.”

“Alright, you guys, come on.” He leans against the door frame as his friends appear behind him. “They were left alone as long as they didn’t try to leave. Must’ve figured they’d die off eventually. Juliana said they were hoping Shiori cleared the way but the mercs swooped in again too quickly.”

“Yeah, Shiori led people back to Feros.”

“Fai Dan didn’t mention that. He didn’t mention Shiori at all actually. I still think it’s shifty that the CEO bailed and left her workers to die.”

“That’s _not_ what happened,” she snaps. “These thugs came out of nowhere. She and I agreed to split up and she saved who she could. We do important work, some chose to stay behind and protect it.”

“I mean...from what everyone’s told me, is it really worth dying over? ExoGeni basically just digs in the dirt.”

“If our work wasn’t important, I wouldn’t be here, asshole.”

“Heh. Why are you still here anyways?”

“I’ve been downloading and destroying information and machines, killing mercs, hoping to keep them from returning to Feros. Was getting ready to leave though, that’s why I’m currently down here.”

“Huh. Great timing. Can you tell me more about Shiori? Your mom mentioned you were close.”

“Yeah, she’s my wife.”

“Ah, real close then. Hey, Kay, we should get married.”

“Real fuckin’ romantic,” he huffs. Cal smiles.

Lizbeth shakes her head. “She’s good to her employees--despite what you think. But we enjoy a relatively private life.”

“Ha! That sounds like your way of telling me to shut up. Alright, well, these mercs-”

“Let’s stop pretending. We both know these are Geth.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“The Alliance may not be saying it loudly, but the reports are there for anyone who wants to look hard enough.”

“True. Alright, Geth. Any idea who’s running this operation?”

“I’ve heard them talk on their radios. Tried tuning into the signal with no luck though. Besides, I think they speak a different language.”

“Yeah, they do. We’ve heard it. I guess...we’ll clear these fuckers out. If you wanna leave, the way should be open. Unless they’ve already swooped in from that northern entrance. Oh, when you get back, I feel like Fai Dan’s gonna be surprised we’re still alive. Here’s the deal, that missing Alliance squad? They got kidnapped before they could make it here, I believe by the Geth. They were turned into...well, you know husks?”

“Yeah. Those irradiated things. We get the occasional one down here.”

“That’s kinda what they were. I think the Geth turned them then threw them at Feros to sow mistrust between us. I have pictures but...you don’t happen to have an omni-tool, do you?”

“I do,” she says and easily brings up the screen.

“Oh. Uh, cool. Okay. Hold on...” Once he gets it up, he sends her the photos of the corpses. “Explain things to him, will you? It’ll make my life easier when we return.”

“Sure thing. These small villages are always kinda hesitant to trust outsiders but Feros has been real good to me and Shiori. I care about them.”

He nods. “They’re a hardy bunch.”

“Did Fai Dan give you the coordinates for the other entrance? Unless you know which rock you’re looking for, good luck finding it.”

“No. Said he didn't know a thing about the tunnels, a lie your mom already cleared up.”

“Not surprised. I’ll send them to ya.” She sends the coordinates and a map. The last thing she tells them is the number of Geth still inside the building before she’s gone.

“Well, that was weird,” Wrex rumbles.

“At least she didn’t shoot us,” Tali says.

“We’re setting the bar pretty low.”

Shepard’s omni-tool pings in his ear and he opens a message.

“What’s it say?” Kaidan asks.

“If it’s still there, you can have my little gadget on the second floor...” He looks at Tali. “I think this is a password of some sort.”

She looks it over then nods. “It’s a coding language. You know the Geth’s language but I’m good with this. I wonder what she’s giving us...”

“Let’s find out.”

They walk quietly towards the rest of the basement. It should be just a simple, but large, warehouse. It should also be empty, assuming Lizbeth’s parting words were true. The next room extends far. It’s full of crates--many which have been pried open. The equipment inside is either missing or destroyed. There’s a lift against the wall and a giant hole in the ceiling the exact size of the platform. Cal wonders if Shiori will rebuild or just cut her losses and start anew. She probably has the cash to go anywhere. But Lizbeth says they like privacy. Maybe there’s a reason for that and a reason they chose a little village instead of a city.

Kaidan taps his shoulder and points ahead. Two legs, unmoving, poke out from behind a crate. Shepard peeks around the corner, Lizbeth has indeed cleaned up in here. As they keep walking, they find a few more bodies.

“Sheesh, how much stuff has been ruined? Or stolen? Where do the Geth want to go?” Kaidan muses.

“Or what are they trying to find,” Cal says.

“Buried treasure,” Wrex tells him.

“Anything interesting in here?”

“Doesn’t look like it. This place has been thoroughly looted.”

“Hm. Still, keep an eye out. I’ll mark anything the Alliance can use. I feel like Shiori and Lizbeth know this place is a lost cause.”

“We should also go outside,” Wrex suggests, “and check out that barrier.”

“Right. Let’s go upstairs and do that.”

They weave through the equipment and machinery. Forklifts are overturned, junk litters the ground. It looks like one of Feros’ dust storms has torn through the building. “How many people died?” Shepard wonders out loud. “Do you think the Geth took the bodies?”

“Can they make husks with corpses?” Kaidan asks.

“Don’t know. I don’t want to put anything past them at this point. I don’t see anyone besides Geth down here.”

“Yeah, well, something tells me we’ll find more stuff upstairs.”

He nods. “Let’s go.”

The staircase is in the corner, next to it a defunct elevator. Shepard can hear some sort of alarm going off on the ground floor. He sighs. “That’s going to be annoying.” But turning it off will alert everyone to their presence. The steps are concrete, not metal, so their boots don’t make too much noise. Lizbeth mentioned seeing Geth on this floor dismantling equipment. They can take it down the lift but he’s not sure how they’re getting it down that ladder into the tunnels. Maybe packs strapped to their back or some sort of pulley system. At least that limits what they’re able to steal.

They make it to the lobby. The large double doors catch Shepard’s eye quickly. There’s a desk with a smashed computer. Two more doors leading farther inside the building are on opposite sides of the wall. They spread out and search the room, search the nearby halls for anyone.

“Should we go take a look at this barrier now?” Shepard asks.

The others nod and he pushes the double doors open. His eyes widen. A blue dome surrounds the entire complex. Cal even spots turrets on the roof and a physical fence. The gate in front of him is closed. This feels more akin to a prison than a company. He kind of worries about the turrets turning on them, but they remain inactive as he walks closer to the barrier. The color makes him think biotics but that doesn’t seem quite right. He chances tossing a warp at it and he scrambles out of the way when his own attack is bounced back. He kicks a rock on the ground and expects it to ricochet as well. But it rolls towards it and simply stops when it connects.

“Don’t touch it,” Kaidan chastises before Shepard can do anything else.

He grins. “You know me so well.”

“Eh, I will,” Wrex shrugs and sticks his pinky into it. The barrier doesn’t crackle or burn or react in any way. It simply stops him from moving any farther, as if it’s a plain wall. They see dust kicking up outside, see the dunes blocking any view of Feros.

“Are the Geth studying this? I mean, I can see why. About to get attacked by swarm-after-fucking-swarm of husks each night? Throw this up. Done. Perfect.” Cal sounds more bitter than anything.

Tali approaches it and touches the barrier with a gloved hand. “If Shiori is capable of building this kind of thing, why not equip Feros with it?”

“If she cared about the town so much...”

“Nobody with Juliana could tell us anything about it. Like _what_ exactly this is made of or even when it was installed.”

“Do you think they’re protecting her? Is there a reason she wants her life private?”

“What could that be?”

Cal immediately thinks of a girl growing up on the Red Coast, joining its most infamous gang as a teen, committing crime and creating chaos all across the territories. Maybe the citizens of Feros know her troubled past and choose to protect her from people who wouldn’t accept her now, who wouldn’t understand. He looks over at Kaidan, his lover, who’s currently talking with Tali.

What are the chances the CEO of ExoGeni shares the same past as him? His fingertips touch the barrier.

Pfft. It’s unlikely. But what exactly is going on then? “Wanna walk the perimeter?”

“Let’s split up. There’s probably a door in back we can meet up at,” Wrex says.

Shepard and Kaidan go around one side, Wrex and Tali the other. Cal’s fairly quiet as they walk the large layout, Kaidan’s talking but mostly to himself as he tries to theorize what this barrier could be. His noise suddenly stops and Shepard perks up. A few Geth are ahead but they don’t notice the couple. They’re just as intrigued by the barrier as they are.

“Wanna do the honors?” Cal whispers as Kaidan points his gun.

“Just say when.”

Shepard then yells, “Quick, they’re attacking!”

The Geth jerk in surprise and scramble but Kaidan’s already shooting. Shepard quickly joins him.

“What did you just say?”

“Quick, they’re attacking,” he repeats. “Wanted to scare them.”

The Geth’s bodies hit the ground. Kaidan slowly tries to repeat each syllable to him.

“Ha, is that what I sound like?”

“Obviously you sound a lot smoother. Can you not hear yourself?”

He shrugs. “That’s the first time it’s been a conscious choice. I dunno.”

They freeze when they hear running but then they see their friends approaching. “We heard fighting!” Tali says.

“Just these guys. They were too busy staring at this thing,” he knocks on the blue surface for emphasis, “to notice us.”

“We didn’t run into anyone. And look, there is another entrance. After you, Commander.”

“‘After you, Commander.’ You all just wanna use me as a shield. None of you even call me Commander.”

“Pretty much,” they all agree.

“Pfft. Fine. I’ll reenter the dark sketchy building first.” He takes one last look around before heading to the door. It’s unmarked and opens up into what looks like a factory. Numerous conveyor belts stretch across with a control room in the corner, the lift is right where it should be, he also sees an area that was probably used for loading.

“There was a truck on our side,” Wrex says, and he must be looking at the same spot Shepard is.

“Did you try to start the engine?”

“It was blown up.”

“So...no then. Must be the loading area. Anyone know if they have sites set up elsewhere?”

“A couple in the Uncharted Lands, I believe,” Tali says. “Don’t remember if one had to be abandoned or _might be_ in the future.”

“Huh. Wonder if they’ve gotten word about what’s happened or...what’s going on about that.”

“If they haven’t, they’ll find out soon.”

She and Shepard pick through the debris as the others keep watch. Nothing catches his eye but Tali has more tech knowledge than him, maybe she’ll find something. But as they continue to search, she says nothing.

His eyes narrow on something in the distance. Then he trips and nearly falls head first onto a conveyor belt.

“Goddamn it. Ugh, hey, look at-”

“People are coming!” Kaidan interrupts.

“Could be survivors,” Cal says as he hides behind cover. They focus on the doors near the control room and wait. They eventually creak open. They wait. Then Geth jump through the door, guns blazing.

Shepard waits until there’s a break before he retaliates. He gets one as they try to dive closer, Kaidan takes another out with biotics. The foursome continues in a steady rhythm until the floor returns to its eerie silence. Cal then sits on the floor and eats one of the energy bars in his pocket.

“Shepard, what were you saying earlier?” Tali asks, leaning over a crate to peer at him.

“Oh, over there,” he chews. “There’s stuff pushed against the wall. It’s covering a door I think.” He points her in the right direction then she and Wrex head over. As soon as the Krogan pushes the equipment to the side, she rushes to open the uncovered door.

“You okay?” Kaidan asks his boyfriend. Cal nods, takes a drink from his canteen.

“Hey, guys? You might want to look at this,” Tali calls.

Shepard leaps up and they run over. “What’s in...” But he trails off when he realizes he’s staring at a storage closet full of bodies. The uniforms tell him they’re employees. He kneels down, pokes around. “Don’t see name badges or anything.”

“This is probably Lizbeth’s work,” Kaidan says quietly. “She could’ve taken the name tags back for their families. Guess she was worried what they’d do to the bodies too.”

“Yeah. Alright, we’re done down here. Wrex, shove that thing back in front of this door. Don’t want the Geth taking them.”

They move out of Wrex’s way and Shepard walks off without another word. Unless there’s a second staircase hiding somewhere, they need to return to the lobby. They go through the door the Geth came from and step into a hallway. Small rooms spread the distance but contain nothing of interest. They split up again, since the hall seems to just run in a circle, and meet in the front

“Find anything?” Shepard asks. The alarm is still blaring but he’s almost tuned it out completely by this point.

“Couple Geth in a room,” Wrex answers. “Other than that, nothing.”

“I expected more,” Tali says.

“They’re probably waiting upstairs.”

They travel up and Cal blinks when he sees the next room they’re in. “Oh. Break room. Duh.”

It’s a small kitchen, with a fridge, microwave, and cupboards. The other half is filled with tables and chairs. As much as Cal wants to sit down, they need to press on. He opens the door and stops.

“Whoa.”

The floor, the equipment, everything is bright blinding white. He has never seen anything so _clean_. And there are walls separating everything into rooms but...they’re all made of glass. They can see the entire layout of this floor and in return, the Geth see them too. Everything freezes as Cal locks eyes with one inside a lab.

In half a second’s time, he wonders how much the Geth care about shattering this glass. Shouting comes from another corner and then he receives his answer. They’re running towards him, but hesitating instead of shooting.

“In here!” he shouts. A room against a solid wall. Shelves line it, full of various glasses and vials and samples of...something. Laboratory research isn’t really his expertise. But there are also plenty of tables and equipment they can take cover behind. When Cal dives, he hears the glass walls blow out. Guess they aren’t as careful as he thought. He nabs one before they can take solace behind their own table.

The fight stretches much longer than he anticipated. He’s pretty sure every Geth on this floor is coming after them, hoping to wear them down, make them slip, take their lives. After a particularly strong warp, Shepard’s head feels like it’s swimming. But he can’t relent, not yet. Every Geth they kill right now means Feros, for as shady as Cal thinks them, won’t have to fight later. No matter how he feels, they’re still Alliance territory.

The other side is down to one isolated gun. Shots careful, timed. In reality, it’s the sound of a person who knows they’re going to die but is still hoping to take at least one enemy down with them. But that doesn’t happen, Kaidan gets the final kill. Shepard hopes that’s the final one anyways. He doesn’t want to fight anymore, his energy is waning. He walks out of cover and steps around the bodies littering the ground. He sees no one, hears nothing. Does anyone else lie in wait? Are they hoping to ambush them? Are they simply hoping Shepard will gloss over them and that they’ll survive? He doesn’t know.

“Be on the lookout,” he orders. “Let’s find this gadget Lizbeth was _kind_ enough to give us.”

“It’s probably a fucking bomb,” Wrex says.

“Pfft, with my luck...yeah, you’re probably right.”

Glass crunches beneath their boots as they move to the next section. Some displays are still intact, drills and various equipment models. But in the middle is a large table. It’s empty but Tali tries to access the nearby computers to discover what used to occupy this space.

“Whatever they took, they left no trace,” she eventually murmurs.

“What do they need it for? The fuck they digging up?”

“Mine renovations?”

Cal laughs. “All they really wanted was to redecorate their caves. Let’s spread out, see if there’s anything worth downloading and if we can find that device.”

There’s a lot of ground to explore and Shepard breaks from the group to wander alone. From what he sees, they’ve researched the Uncharted Lands’ fauna and flora. That entire laboratory looks thoroughly trashed. They also have a robotics room. This building has enough tech to rival even the Citadel. He’s always known about ExoGeni but he never knew something quite like _this_ existed within the Alliance. He wishes he knew more of Shiori’s background. Who she is, where she comes from, how she was able to establish a company like this so close to the Uncharted Lands and the Red Coast. Where did her resources come from?

He starts digging around--Lizbeth’s gift is most likely in here. He finally comes across a safe on the floor. It reaches just past his knees. He missed it during his first sweep, the door of it practically blends into the wall.

“Can I just...type in this password?” he wonders aloud and kneels down.

He copies the message on his omni-tool and discovers that no, Lizbeth didn’t send him the password. He knocks on the glass and waves his arm without looking behind. Tali soon joins him and chuckles a bit.

“Did you try to figure out the password?”

“Yeah. Didn’t work though.”

“I told you this was _my_ specialty.”

“Just thought I’d try my luck.”

“I thought it was already established that your luck is bad.”

“Heh.” His gaze flits around as she works. It doesn’t take much time at all. Now that he’s seen a glimpse of what ExoGeni is capable of, he’s eager for what’s inside. The safe opens. “It’s a...”

“Drone,” she finishes. “I think.” She reaches out for the tiny machine and they both stare down at the device.

“Uh, how does it turn on?” He looks back inside the safe and sees more pieces. He grabs them. “Any of these it?”

“I think that one is a...battery? Let’s try this other one.” They stand and move to the closest table. “Wouldn’t it be funny if Wrex was right?”

“And this was rigged to explode?”

“Yeah.”

“Ha, our eyebrows would be singed off and that fucker would be smug in the background.” He looks around, the other two are in different areas. Kaidan probably enjoys being surrounded by all this technology. “There’s nothing else in Lizbeth’s message. Nothing on how to control it or anything.”

“Hmm.”

She discovers that the second piece is designed to fit around her wrist. He just stares and lets her work. By the time Kaidan and Wrex finally make their way over, they’re all looking at a small flying robot. Tali has pulled up an interface similar to Shepard’s omni-tool.

“Getting used to this is going to take some time...” she mutters distractedly.

“Is it...is it a combat drone? Does it know not to attack us?” Cal asks somewhat nervously.

“Hasn’t blasted us yet,” Wrex points out.

“I haven’t programmed a fight sequence yet. It’s like a blank slate right now. One of these computers might have some notes.”

Shepard is the one who finds the correct computer and he leaves Tali to read it. She mutters to herself, taps away on the interface.

“Okay,” she eventually says. “I think I’ve got the basics down. I’ll need to do a test run.”

“There’s probably some Geth waiting upstairs.” He watches it zip around. It’s much quieter than he expected and it isn’t shooting at them...yet. “Are we done on this floor?”

When everyone nods, he leads the way back to the break room and the group creeps upstairs. Whoever’s here has to knows they’re coming, must have heard the commotion on the second floor. Shepard glances at the small robot flying near him. He doesn't trust it, despite Tali’s hacking and programming abilities. Whenever the hell it malfunctions, he hopes it’s far away from him. But his curiosity does make him wonder how it’ll hold up in battle--probably poorly. Maybe they’ll luck out and it will at least blow up in a Geth’s face.

They pause at the top of the stairs. Cal sticks his head out and quickly reels back in. The action is immediately followed by gunshots. Tali is messing around with the interface and finally gets it to attack.

“Hurry up, shoot it down!” The Geth yell in the language they all understand.

Shepard watches and sees one blast her shotgun at the drone. His eyes widen when some sort of barrier explodes around the tiny thing. It then fires a laser that makes them scramble. Cal remembers where he’s at and moves to finish them off. But everyone in the hallway is distracted by the drone until the Geth are dead. They got a little too distracted.

“You saw that barrier, right?” Kaidan asks. “I’m not hallucinating, am I?”

“It kinda looked like biotics.” Cal turns to Tali, as if she’ll somehow have more knowledge about this mysterious machine they only just found.

She calls it back to her and places a hand on it. “It did look like it,” she agrees. “But that’s...impossible. I bet it’s the same mechanism that protects this building.”

“Could be. Lizbeth’s pet project?”

“Makes sense. I’m sure she knows what these shields are, has access and ability to build the lasers.”

“It’s a nice toy. She should’ve taken it for herself.”

“Yeah. Guess she didn’t want to risk fighting them for it.”

“Better for us,” he says and walks down the hall. “You should name it.”

“Ha, I’ll have to think on it,” she tells him and follows. She and the other two check out the smaller offices while Cal examines what must be Shiori’s. It’s locked of course, he knocks on the door. It’s the only one on this floor made of metal. The walls on this side are all scuffed as well. His hand brushes against the marks, some of them run kind of deep. “Do you think they tried to smash the wall?”

“If they couldn’t figure out that lock then yeah,” Kaidan tells him. “Not really any other reason for those markings.”

“Hm.” He takes out his lockpicks and lowers himself onto his knees. “Are the Geth just totally inept or...”

“Or what? What’s wrong?”

“This bottom lock is similar to the one in the tunnels.”

“You can tell? Is it a coincidence?”

“I guess it could be...” He’s completely distracted. This raises even more questions. He doesn’t notice the others behind him, he probably wouldn’t notice a Geth sneak up if he was alone. He doesn't notice his body running on autopilot as he replicates the motions of opening the door back in the tunnel. The second lock is much simpler to work through.

Cal’s unnerved when he looks around again. Zoning out like that is dangerous but it’s hard to realize in the moment. If he’s ever alone when it happens...

He stands. “Well, time to find out what’s in this office.”

“Probably just locked to trick the Geth into thinking something's in here,” Wrex snorts.

“Heh, worked on us.”

The office is rather plain compared to the immaculate labs they’ve just explored. A desk, a computer, bookcases. But-

“No windows,” Kaidan mutters. “That’s weird.”

“Structural weakness,” Cal says. “Maybe Shiori knew something like this would happen.”

Tali and Kaidan search the bookshelves, he tells them to take whatever looks interesting. He and Wrex head for the desk. Cal slides into the chair in front of the computer while the Krogan sifts through the drawers.

“Hey, Tali? Can you get me in? There’s a password.” He pushes himself backwards and rolls away in the chair. She comes over and examines it then looks through her belongings. She pulls out a small device and hooks it into the back of the computer. She types something out on the keypad then a bunch of numbers and letters appears on the screen. He has no idea what she’s looking for but she apparently finds it.

“This device is only meant for simple encryption. Luckily she doesn’t have too much security.”

“That’s odd.”

“Probably figured no one would be able to get through that lock.”

“She was mostly right about that.”

Tali clicks on one more thing before stepping back.

“Huh.” The screen background is a picture of Lizbeth and the woman who must be Shiori.

“No one mentioned she’s a Quarian...” Tali says.

“You think that’s something they’d mention to us. Everyone always assumes that each person in a faction knows all the others.” That’s especially true for Quarians since they have no land of their own and usually travel together. “Hm. Is she trying to settle new territory for the Quarians?”

“It just seems strange that she’d be doing it alone, with no word given to the Admiral Board.”

“Maybe she did and they just haven’t said anything.”

She shakes her head. “No, that would be a huge announcement for my people. And even if they did keep quiet for some reason, my father is on the board. He’d let me know,”

“Ah. This entire situation is strange.”

Tali returns to the books and he begins his own search. A few things have been deleted but it’s not impossible to restore some files. Most of what he finds is uninteresting. And then he clicks on a folder titled ‘misc notes.’ And then another folder, and another. His eyes narrow and he opens up his omni-tool.

Wrex has been watching him. “What’s that for?” he asks.

Cal doesn’t answer, he’s too focused on his omni-tool which is now connecting to the computer. When it’s finished, it gives him an option.

A hidden folder is revealed. There is no title, just an asterisk. His heart races and he’s unsure why as he clicks on it. Numbered files appear. He opens the first one. Shepard stares. It’s written in Geth language.

“Well, that’s suspicious,” Wrex laughs over his shoulder.

“What is?” Kaidan asks and walks over. He sounds worried. “Oh.”

“It’s just...a journal I think. This is from when she first set up the company. How she wanted to research the Uncharted Lands and learn more about them.” He opens file two. Notes about the citizens of Feros, how different this place is.

“Different from where? Does she mention the Flotilla at all?” Tali seems eager--or anxious.

“Uhh, no mention of you guys in this one. No mention of anywhere. Different from Rannoch? Where else would she learn this language?”

“But you said there were mines all over the place with this writing.”

“Yeah, but how would she know it was writing? We didn’t at first. She’d have no way to translate it unless she was on the island.”

“No, the Geth would never allow that. No Quarian...would want to.”

“She could fake an accent,” Wrex says. “Change her clothes. Sneaking over could be hard but not impossible.”

“I suppose. But...why? Does this mean she was in on the attack?” Everyone looks to Shepard, who’s drumming his fingers loudly against the desk, but he has no answers.

Why?

That’s the question for everything. Why go to the island? Why allow the Geth to attack? Why keep them out with the barrier then? Why bother leading survivors to Feros when she could’ve escaped alone up north?

“What if she learned the language the same way you did?” Kaidan suggest.

“I mean..that really isn’t out of the realm of possibilities,” Tali says. All eyes back on Shepard.

“Wouldn’t be the craziest thing we’ve heard,” he concedes. “We should have a chat with Lizbeth when we head back. See what excuse she has.”

“Maybe she won’t know.”

“Mm, something tells me she will. She is her wife after all. I’m gonna download this junk to comb through later,” he tells them and starts the process.

“I want to look at a few more books.”

He glances at Tali, her face already buried between more pages. “Alright. We got some time I think.”

The room falls silent. Everyone is reading. The Geth are gone and nobody is worried. Cal’s mind is racing with theories while absentmindedly looking at documents.

_‘I know I should get rid of it but every time I try, I just can’t do it.’_

Cal perks up, suddenly very interested.

_‘Liz says to take a hammer to it but...it’s not like it works anymore anyways. It’s useless as is.’_

“What the fuck is she talking about?” he whispers.

_‘Besides, not like anyone besides us knows what it is. Still, Liz says it’s not good for me, that it’s nothing but a bad reminder. Maybe she’s right. But I’ve accepted what happened. What I remember at least. Someday I’ll get rid of the damn thing. But not today.’_

“Accepted _what?_ ”

“Huh?”

He twists to look at Kaidan. He’s now sitting on the floor behind him, browsing the bottom shelf.

“She’s hiding something,” he explains. “I don’t know what. Something that reminds her about her past. Like a physical thing.”

“Like what?”

“I have no clue. Maybe it ties in with the Geth somehow.”

“What if she’s one of them? And now regrets whatever she did with them and pretends to be Quarian.”

“It’s a possibility. But ExoGeni’s been around a long time. She would’ve had to sneak away forever ago, before any of this stuff started.”

“We don’t know how long the Geth, and Saren, have worked in secret.”

Tali speaks up, she’s clear across the room now. “This door’s lock matches the one in the tunnels. Which means she’s probably been in there before. What if she’s talking about the console? It wouldn’t mean she’s Geth necessarily. She could’ve messed around with it, like you did, and now she knows this secret language.”

He nods. “She would just need to be skilled in picking locks, which is entirely possible.” He sighs. “Who the fuck is she? Why did she leave Feros?”

He closes the document and opens another.

_‘I told Fai Dan the truth today. Well, most of it. Liz and Ethan are the only ones who know the full story. But the mayor is trustworthy and after so many years, a good friend. I feel I...owe it to him. Liz says I owe no one anything, Ethan agrees. But I know they’re both just worried. Worst case scenario...I leave and we start anew. It’s not like anyone knows what I actually look like. Wife and best friend excluded of course.’_

“Told him what?!” Shepard demands but he’s talking to the air. “Fai Dan knows...something. We’re going to have a nice long talk when we get back.” He tosses his helmet onto the desk with a loud clatter and runs his fingers through sweaty hair. His omni-tool beeps, the download is done. “Should we wipe this thing? Just in case?” He spins around in the chair and Kaidan looks up at him.

“We’ve cleared the Geth out. The only people we have to worry about are the ones in Feros and they can’t read. Can’t read _Geth_ I mean.”

“Yeah, I’ll hide the folder again. I’m sure Hackett will send a new team or two in, they can study it. Or attempt to I guess.”

Kaidan turns back to the shelf. “They’ll probably ask you to translate.”

“It’s not that simple, I’m still learning myself.”

“I know. I’m just saying what they’ll want.”

Cal feels impatient now, wants to question every single person in the village. But he already told the others they could stay a little longer and a few minutes won’t hurt anything. He leans back and closes his eyes. Truthfully he’s relieved for some time to simply rest. His head still hurts from the console and he’s tired. While they squeeze information from Lizbeth, Ethan, and Fai Dan, he’ll order Ashley to lead a team through the tunnel’s northern path. Then he’s going to take a nap.

“I still don’t feel comfortable just taking...uh...”

Cal cracks an eye open when his boyfriend trails off. Kaidan’s pulling at the spine of a book that won’t budge. He yanks it and it slides out a few inches. The four of them all jump to attention when they hear rumbling. They try to find the source and Wrex points at the corner slice of wall. It slowly slides open a few feet to reveal a small room.

“Knew this wasn’t no damn normal company,” Shepard grumbles as he stomps over. He stares inside a moment. “Son of a bitch.”

Kaidan is right behind him. “A-a console?” he stutters. “It’s not on or anything though. Cal, be careful!”

“Like you said, it’s not on. There’s no power.” His hand glosses over its surface. “This is what Lizbeth wanted her to destroy. Where the hell did she find it?”

“She went on a dig, found this in a mine. Touched it when she shouldn’t have. It broke. What happened to you could’ve happened to her.”

“Yeah.” Something still doesn’t feel right though. Maybe he just wants it to be more complicated or cynical than it really is. There’s no reason her tale can’t be similar to his. “Either way, the Alliance can haul this off to study. Maybe get it working again.”

“Something tells me it won’t be as simple as plugging it in.”

“If they do get it on, hopefully they won’t be as dumb as you and her and press anything they shouldn’t,” Wrex grumbles. He’s standing just outside the room.

“Not everyone in the Alliance is as reckless as I am. They’re boring.”

Kaidan makes a noise and shakes his head. Shepard takes a picture of the defunct console and of the book used to open the room. When everyone’s out of the way, he tries kicking the book back in place. The wall slides shut, hiding any hint that this office is unordinary.

“Are we finished?” He looks at Tali and Kaidan, who are both grabbing books. Wrex is already waiting by the door. “Taking some, huh? Surprised you didn’t say it was stealing.”

“It _is_ stealing,” Kaidan argues. “But who knows if she’s coming back. And if she does, I’m sure a few missing books will be the last thing on her mind.”

Shepard grins and nods toward the only exit. Their journey isn’t quite done but hopefully this second trip underground will be absolutely dull compared to the first. He can’t help but feel like this mission was a failure though. They still have no real idea what the Geth are up to, where Saren is, or how this Shiori somehow fits into the puzzle. But the Geth are cleared out and more Alliance teams will come to protect Feros. That bit, at least, is a success.


	17. Chapter 17

Shepard wishes he could just collapse in this dirt and sleep for a bit. But Fai Dan is approaching them so there’s no time for that. Ashley and the others aren’t far behind. Cal’s already feeling claustrophobic. Once they’re in hearing range, he speaks,

“The mercs are gone from ExoGeni but the only place we didn’t check is the way up north. Which you lied about, Fai Dan.” He tries to keep the glare off his face and remember that this is just a small, frightened village.

“You have to understand, Alliance military attacked us with no explanation. Or that’s what it looked like at least.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Did Lizbeth make it back? And Juliana?”

“Yes. Lizbeth already left but Juliana and the others are inside resting.”

“What? She’s gone? Where?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hm, well, I’m sure Ethan and her mom will know. But first things first. Ashley, I want you to lead a team through the path we didn’t take. We need to make sure Feros is safe before we leave.”

She nods. “I’ll tell the others so we can leave right away.”

“You guys go with her and tell everyone what we found.” Once they leave, it’s just Shepard and Fai Dan. They stay by the town center, away from everyone else. “Did she show you the pictures?”

He nods. “It’s scary stuff, they basically turned them into zombies. What if they’re doing that to people from here as well?”

“I don’t know if they took live hostages but Lizbeth kept the bodies hidden.”

“She also mentioned they were Geth.”

“She’s right. But what are they after? I’m still not sure. Why didn’t anyone tell me about Shiori?”

“She came through here, then she left.”

“Do you know where? I’m sure that’s where Lizbeth is heading.”

“That I don’t know, Commander.”

Shepard decides not to push the matter, though he’s sure Fai Dan is lying again. “I’m gonna call all this in and get some more Alliance folks down here. Now that we sort of know what happened, they’ll be aware of any traps.”

“We...could use the extra support. Thank you for fighting off the Geth.”

“Honestly, I think whatever they wanted from ExoGeni, they got it. But just in case. Your people have been through enough. Since Lizbeth’s vanished, I wanna talk to her mom and Ethan.”

“I’ll point you in the right direction but I can’t guarantee they’ll wanna talk.”

He doesn't press Fai Dan for information. Not only does the man want to stay quiet, Shiori said he didn’t know _everything_ anyways. First he wants to talk to his crew, then call Anderson, then finally take care of Juliana and Ethan. He’ll probably bring Kaidan along. People tend to be slightly more forthcoming with info when he’s around, Cal can smooth talk but his aura can be chaotic, intimidating.

Standing alone in the middle of town he remembers that he has a way of contacting Lizbeth. He walks towards Garrus’ truck, where his friends are gathered, and opens up his omni-tool. The others are distracted by Tali’s new robot.

 _‘Didn’t expect you to be gone so quickly. Oh, and thanks for the drone.’_ He also doesn’t expect her to answer as quick as she does.

_‘I thought you might enjoy that. And you're not the only one who has places to be, Shepard.’_

_‘Well, I got a lot of questions. Who else is supposed to answer them? Fai Dan? Your mom?’_

_‘Sure.’_

_‘Or maybe Ethan. Since Shiori considers him her best friend and all.’_

She doesn’t respond to that and he shakes his head. He joins the rest of his crew. The sun is going to set soon.

“You four ready?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Ashley answers but notices Andrews staring at him.

“Uh, everything okay?”

Jason frowns. “Are you...alright?” he says quietly.

They must’ve mentioned the console. Of course, why wouldn’t they? “I’m fine. It wasn’t like the last time.” That doesn't seem to put him at ease though. “I promise I’m okay. Just tired. Now, do you know where you’re going?”

Everyone nods. They talk for another minute before he sends them off. Then he announces that he’s going to send word to Anderson. Instead of trying to find a secluded spot between buildings, he goes outside the walls and walks away from the two keeping guard.

It takes a few minutes for the people at Terra Nova to find Anderson. But once they do, he starts telling him the story and sends the corresponding pictures.

“You did good, Cal.”

He sighs. “It doesn’t feel like it. We’re no closer to figuring...anything out.”

“But Feros is safe and that’s important.”

“Yeah. Yeah, once the others come back the Geth should be gone for good. But there’s a lot more going on.”

“You sound off. What’s wrong?”

He groans and slumps against the rickety wall. Part of him doesn’t want to bring it up, the rest of him knows better than to hide from Anderson again. “We found another console in the tunnels and I had another flashback.”

“Flashback? Not nightmare?”

Y-yeah, I think that’s what it was. It’s fuzzy but I was in that tunnel. Before.”

“Before what?”

“I don’t know. But I was trying to unlock the door, had that flashback, then the door was magically unlocked.”

Anderson sighs heavily. “Don’t tell me you went in there and messed with another console.”

“...I can lie if you want.”

“Damn it, man. Why-”

“I know, I know, I know. Kaidan’s already said it all. But I didn’t pass out. I’m just...tired. But the console did break. And...” He looks around to make sure he’s still alone. “Shiori, the CEO, there’s something up with her, something no one else is saying.”

“Did you meet her?”

“No, she’s long gone. Met her wife briefly but she left before we got back.” He tells him the rest of it and Anderson is stunned that she had a console.

“That must be how she knows that language.”

“Must be? Could be. But...ugh. I don’t know. I don’t wanna think about it. Feros needs protection, just in case the Geth retaliate.”

“Agreed. I’ll tell Hackett. We’ll get them guards and a science team to deal with the console. Now is there anything else I should know? How’s your new crew?”

“They’re good so far. Things are running smooth on that end. What are my next orders?”

“Stay in Feros and wait. We don’t want anymore accidents.”

“Fine. I have to go talk to Juliana and Ethan. Which means I’m going to ask questions and they’re going to dodge them all.”

“Just remember not to push too hard. They’ve been through a lot.”

“Uh-huh. I’ll have Kaidan there. They might be more relaxed around him since he’s prettier than me.”

Anderson laughs. They talk a couple minutes longer, Cal asking about the situation in Terra Nova. Still relatively husk free. The call ends. They aren’t terribly far from Elysium and he desperately hopes the extra teams arrive quickly. He doesn’t want to stay here long. He closes his eyes and stands alone for a little while longer. When he opens them again, dust swirls up in the distance. His gaze is glued to the miniature storm as he processes the last few hours. He’s tired of fighting, tired of talking. He doesn’t look forward to asking more questions and receiving no answers.

~~~~~

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Shepard closes his eyes and rubs at his temples. “I am not in the mood for your attitude,” he groans at Ethan.

“We helped you out of those tunnels,” Kaidan tries. “Don’t you think you could repay the favor?”

“You did help and it’s appreciated but I don’t trust you Alliance types for a second. You already look down on Shiori for leaving, who knows what your angle here is?”

“My angle is trying to find out why she fluently speaks the same fucking language as the Geth!”

Juliana gasps. “The Quarians and Geth lived together at one point. Maybe there’s simply overlap.”

Shepard shakes his head. “As you saw, I have a Quarian on my crew. They’re different languages.”

“Just how do _you_ know it’s Geth?”

He doesn’t miss the blatant accusation. “The Alliance has been studying this for weeks. If you don’t want to help, maybe Shiori will. Where is she? I know Lizbeth went after her.”

“She refused to tell me,” Juliana says and he believes her.

He looks at Ethan. “I know that you know.”

Kaidan’s voice slices through the tension. “Juliana, thank you for your time. But we’d like to question Ethan alone.”

She looks at him and there’s hesitance. But Ethan just rolls his eyes and grunts out an okay. She leaves and once the door closes, Cal jumps right in. “Shiori herself wrote that you and Lizbeth know the full story--whatever that means. You know why she speaks Geth and you know about the console she kept hidden in her office.”

Ethan sneers when the console is mentioned then tries to hide it but Shepard’s already seen. “Was she in on the attack?”

“No. Absolutely not. She is the best thing to happen to this place. She doesn’t have a malicious bone in her body.”

“Okay. But surely you get how suspicious things look from our end.” Ethan says nothing in response. “If not to collude with the CEO, then why did they come? What did they want?” Cal’s ready to say fuck it and leave. He’s ready for a goddamn nap.

“...Blueprints.”

He raises an eyebrow. “What of?”

Ethan huffs. “They took a lot of stuff but the biggest thing...a drill prototype. A big one. It was headed for production.”

“A drill? That’s it?”

“Obviously you know nothing about this line of work. It was a big deal, okay? Huge, about to revolutionize the mining industry.”

“And what did the Geth want with it?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? I answered your damn question now leave me alone.”

“You know where they went. Lizbeth stopped answering my messages. I just want to talk.”

“No, you don’t. I’m done here.”

Cal looks at Kaidan then stands. “Fine.” He leaves without another glance at him, Kaidan’s close behind. The couple remains quiet as they walk back outside. They weave between buildings and stop.

“That was pointless,” Cal mutters.

“We...know the Geth stole a drill.” 

“Not even a drill, just a picture of it. Do you believe him?”

“I believe he’s telling part of the truth.”

“Yeah. If they stole something top secret, he ain’t gonna tell us. Shiori and Lizbeth probably went into hiding.”

“Maybe those notes you downloaded have some clue.”

He rubs at his eyes. “I should look before I take a nap. Should wait for Ash and them to get back too.”

“I can wait for them. You should rest now, the notes will be there when you wake up.” Kaidan steps closer and brushes fingers through his hair. “How are you feeling? For real.”

“Just tired. But...”

“But what ?”

“Nothing. I’m...scared. That I’ll have a nightmare.”

“Want me to lay down with you? I can wake you up if anything happens.”

He pretends to think about it then nods. “But have someone call for you when they get back.”

“I know, I know.”

They go to one of the rooms Fai Dan’s given his crew. He wouldn’t quite call it a hotel or inn but it’s got a bed. They’ve already hurriedly bathed. The couple lies down together and although Cal’s still worried, he falls asleep quickly.

~~~~~

He’s awake. Maybe. But his body feels like lead. Even his eyelids refuse to move, to open. So much noise. Screams, voices. At first he doesn’t understand them. And then he does.

_‘I know this language.’_

The realization startles him and he’s not sure why.

_‘The Geth are attacking.’_

He can’t make out any words but he knows it’s them. It has to be. Where are they, what do they want? Why can’t he move? He needs to get up, he needs to get out of here and make sure Kaidan’s okay. Another thought enters his mind.

_‘Who’s Kaidan?’_

~~~~~

Cal sits up with a gasp.

His eyes dart around as his heart races. He places a hand over his chest and remembers where he is. His other hand is clenched around something. He looks down. His fingers are like a vise around Kaidan’s hand.

“Bad dream?”

He nods, staring down at his lap instead of his boyfriend. Kaidan doesn’t ask what it was about and Cal realizes he’s simply waiting until he’s ready. “I didn’t see where I was, my eyes were closed. Just heard voices--Geth voices. They were attacking but I couldn’t move. I thought the second console would help clear my dreams up but everything was just...jumbled.”

Kaidan’s sitting up now and puts a hand on his knee. “Do you know what they were saying?”

He shakes his head. “No, but I know it was them.”

“Maybe the effects of this next console will take some time to kick in.”

He barks out a small laugh. “I hope not.” He groans as he rubs hands over his face. “Better than a full-on nightmare.”

“Yeah. I wonder if you were back in the tunnels.”

He shrugs but figures that’s most likely. “Did the others come back yet? How long have I been asleep?”

“A few hours. They just came back, no issues. No locked doors or hidden consoles. It looks like the Geth are all gone.”

“That’s one good thing. I don’t want to stay here but Anderson’s orders.”

“Hackett’s teams are coming from Elysium most likely. They’ll be here by tomorrow afternoon. Where are we going after this?”

“He didn’t say. I completely forgot to ask about Noveria. Probably there next if the situation hasn’t changed.”

“Our own territory here doesn’t trust us, the resistance we’d get over there...”

“Not to mention we’ll be driving straight through the Red Coast.” He holds back a flinch when light fingertips dance over the tattoo of a red dagger on his forearm. “This only carries so much weight.”

“I know. You’ve been away from there a long time.”

“I haven’t talked to any of my old contacts since just before I was transferred to Terra Nova.”

“You nervous?”

“No.” But he knows he doesn’t sound convincing. “I just don’t want you getting hurt. Or anyone.”

“We’ve beat husks and banshees and loads of Geth. We can handle it. We’ll be careful. Are you worried about what anyone will say?”

He thinks about it. “Uhh, no. What’s there to say? I was in the Reds. I’m not anymore. Anyone who wants to criticize can bite me.”

Kaidan’s lip tugs into a small smile. “That’s my job.”

Now Shepard grins too then leans over and kisses him.

~~~~~

Kaidan isn’t wrong. More Alliance squads arrive the next afternoon and this time they aren’t kidnapped and turned into husks. They cover the bodies down in the basement and carry them back up to return to Elysium. Shepard gives them a map he drew up earlier in the morning. A science team will explore ExoGeni, and he’s already privately informed them of the secret console in Shiori’s office. More will stay in Feros for a while to ensure no Geth come back for revenge.

Fai Dan seems to be understanding but Shepard knows the other citizens aren’t happy about the situation. He just sort of sneers at them though. They’ve been through a lot but it doesn’t give them the right to be so ungrateful. Cal and his friends risked their lives on their behalf. Once everyone is settled, he wanders outside the town walls again. David is keeping watch but this time Andrews is with him. His eyebrow raises at the way David edges closer to him, then at the way Jase does the same.

‘We were just friends.’ Mhmm. Shepard wonders why he lied, he’ll have to tease him about it later.

Before he has the chance to contact Anderson, someone else calls. “Uhh, hello?”

“Shepard?”

“Yeah...”

“This is Hackett, Anderson gave me your contact information. Has aid for Feros arrived?”

“Yes. The scientists are at ExoGeni and a patrol has been set up around the town’s perimeter.”

“Good, good. And nice work clearing out the Geth. It’s an outrage what happened to the first team.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t bring them back but we got our revenge. The first squad was caught unaware, that won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t,” Hackett agrees.

“When I spoke with Anderson yesterday, he said to stay until help arrived. And now?”

“Now I want you to go to Noveria. Geth have been sighted in the area. I don’t know if they’re working with the gangs from the Red Coast, or with people from Noveria itself.”

“We’ll find out.”

“You’re heading through dangerous territory. Stay safe. Hackett out.”

Shepard returns to the town center, gathering various crew members along the way. He’s trying to determine the best course. It’s the afternoon. They can push into the night and make it to Noveria well after sunset. But that means traveling through dangerous territory in the dark. Their other option is to spend the night in the Red Coast’s largest town--Adek. Dangerous in its own right, but in a subtler way. That’s probably what they’ll do. The area isn’t a completely lawless wasteland but...still risky.

He leaves his group fueling up while he seeks out Fai Dan one last time. They both want to keep the conversation short. The mayor thanks him again for the help and the additional support that Cal knows no one wants. He doesn’t care what they want though.

He then informs the Alliance captain in charge that he’s leaving and they set off. Kaidan’s seated behind him on the Normandy, everyone else follows behind them as they lead the journey west. Adek is technically part of Khar’shan and not actually on the coast but it’s been the main hub for as long as he can remember. There will be no road blocks or checkpoints barring them from entering the Batarians’ territory.

They ride for hours. This particular patch of dirt looks like any other but Cal’s having flashbacks--real flashbacks--to his years in the Reds. He has numerous tattoos but the red dagger on his arm feels like it’s burning. But it’s just in his head, like everything else. He tries to focus on the Geth instead, determining their motive for hitting Noveria. It’s not quite a city but it’s home to many people and many laboratories and many shady activities. It’s not Alliance territory, but they’ve supposedly struck a deal with the Alliance. Shepard’s not sure of the details but it allows Noveria to operate in relative peace.

If the Geth are there then maybe...

Could this be where Shiori and Lizbeth went? Are they trying to chase after the Geth and take back what they stole? Or have they moved on and are just trying to get away so they can build a new life? Cal doesn’t believe that. Though their meeting was brief, he doesn’t see Lizbeth as the type to just accept what the Geth did to ExoGeni and Feros.

Assuming they weren’t in on the attack.

He huffs to himself and feels Kaidan’s arms shift a bit. There’s too much to think about. Noveria isn’t like Feros. It’s not some random helpless village. If the Geth are there, then that means the guards in Noveria let them in. Maybe they’ve rented out a secret lab there. His head hurts thinking about all this. Or maybe it still aches because of the console.

“Do you wanna switch drivers?” Kaidan asks him.

“Yeah,” he says. He waves the others down and they slow to a stop right in the middle of the road. There’s no one else around so it doesn’t matter. It’s been a while since they stopped so they take a few minutes to stretch their legs.

Shepard sees Andrews walking towards a weird looking cactus and follows him. “Hey, Jase.”

“Yeah?”

“Saw you getting pretty close to your ‘friend’ David.”

He stops and looks at Shepard with wide eyes. “You noticed?”

“I walked right past you,” he laughs. “You were too distracted.”

“Oh. I mean. We were friends. I liked him and he liked me but we never acted on it. Or...even really admitted it.”

“Why not? He’s cute.”

He shrugs. “I dunno. My parents announced we were leaving not too soon after we arrived and I guess it was easier to not get attached. Feros is big but smaller villages...it feels pretty isolated. You joke that Terra Nova’s boring but it’s nothing like the places I lived.”

Shepard grimaces. “I can’t imagine living in a town of twenty people.”

“I never really liked it either. I loved living in Elysium. But even that was short-lived. I like Terra Nova though.” He gently kicks at the cactus. “Is Adek dangerous?”

“Yeah. But I doubt anyone’s gonna hassle us outright. I’ll keep my sleeves rolled up.”

“Is that really going to work? Don’t the Reds have enemies?”

“Oh, sure. But they have pull in that town. Just don’t mention you’re in the Alliance. Or leave your belongings just laying around.”

“What about when we park for the night?”

“They got parking garages and all that. But I think I might sleep in the back of Garrus’ truck or something just in case.”

“Oh.”

“...You alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just. Thinking.”

He raises an eyebrow. Andrews looks hesitant. “About?”

“You being a teenager in...all that.”

He shrugs. “It helps us now. And...it didn’t feel bad at the time. Now I know what I was doing was wrong. But I kind of miss traveling around.”

“Where’s the farthest you’ve been?”

“Way, way up north. Where the Terminus gangs are. We used to go to Omega a lot.”

“I’d like to explore the other territories. Er, not Omega, but everywhere else.”

“Heh, yeah, we’ve been around but I guess this doesn't count as a vacation.”

“Maybe if we didn’t have the Geth popping up all the time.”

Shepard nods and glances around. Wrex and Kaidan are smoking. Ashley, Tali, and Garrus are talking and Liara is writing in a journal. A few more minutes. Even if they’re just standing in the middle of nowhere, they deserve a short break.

~~~~~

The landscape hasn’t changed much in the years Cal’s been gone. An old splintering bridge stretches out over the remains of a dried up river. About a mile after that, the road will split and they’ll take the path going northwest. But first they need to get past the toll bridge.

Part of Shepard is amazed as they slow to a stop. His life is so different now while this place is exactly the same. A barricade blocks the entrance to the bridge and a group of dirty scum looks excited.

“Gotta pay the tax,” a woman sitting in a chair says calmly. “We use the money to repair our roads and keep these streets free of crime.”

Cal snorts at that then rolls up his sleeve. “Surely a friend of the Reds is tax exempt?”

She waves someone else over. Shepard stares as they approach and examine his tattoo. Kaidan’s glaring and his own eyes narrow when his arm is touched. He has to bite back a scathing response. The man then looks up at him and grins. Most of his teeth are gone.

“You’re an old timer. Haven’t seen a dagger like this for a while.”

“I’m not that old,” he spits. “Now are you gonna let us through or not?”

The toothless bandit looks at the woman in charge and she nods. For a brief moment, Shepard prepares himself for a fight. But then they’re pushing the gate out of the way.

“Go,” the woman orders and Cal has no interest in prolonging this encounter.

The Normandy speeds off with the others close behind. Hopefully the rest of their trip to Adek will go as smoothly.

The roads eventually fill with people again. Independent villages dot the Red Coast. It’s hard to identify the moment they cross into Batarian lands. They are no signs, a drawn border only exists between Khar’shan and Sur’Kesh.

The territory isn’t all bad, even though the other factions like to pretend it is. The Alliance is equally guilty for what goes on in the Red Coast, although the higher ups refuse to acknowledge that fact. Sometimes Shepard feels bad for the Batarians.

They pass by a large sign announcing Adek is just a few more miles away. However, the graffiti makes that hard to see. It’s been years since Cal’s last time in this city but it still feels like a part of him is coming home.


	18. Chapter 18

Like the Citadel, Adek can be a bit of a shock for people not used to it. It doesn’t quite compare to the Presidium, but Adek has a very active night life. Cal used to have a lot of fun here. Driving through the gates feels strange. It feels like coming home because it _is_ home. Or was. Years ago. A different lifetime ago.

He gives Kaidan directions to the nicer side of town. They pass restaurants, casinos, apartment buildings. The streets are crowded and will stay filled well into the night. Adek is the town that never sleeps after all. Some of the buildings are new and unfamiliar, others just have another coat of paint slapped on. But the ‘sunny’ side is more than just a place he used to steal from.

He thinks about the dog tags in his bag that don’t have his name on them. Kaidan is the only other person here who knows of their existence and knows that he carries them with him everywhere always.

They turn into a parking garage. Each space is individually locked and the company that owns this structure ‘rents’ the keys to each space. A hotel is next door, the rest of this street is bustling with activity. Cal thinks they deserve a fun evening before charging into Noveria. They have the time.

The group of eight, with overnight bags in hand, walks from the parking structure to the hotel. Once they pay for rooms, Cal tells them the time they need to meet in the morning and they split up. The couple makes it to their room with Jase right behind. They’re letting him have the second bed. They take turns showering then Cal suggests going to dinner.

“Do you wanna invite the others?” Kaidan asks.

He feels two sets of eyes on him. “No,” he says and pulls on a shirt. “If they happen to see us, fine, but...”

“Okay.

He’s relieved Kaidan understands. This is the first time he’s been home in years, he doesn’t feel like entertaining a large group of people. They leave the hotel and Cal notices the way Andrews stays close to him and Kaidan. He’s used to small villages and Terra Nova, not places where hardened gangs openly exist. Nothing will happen though. People don’t commit petty theft or assault on this side town. Besides, Cal’s tattoo is visible to anyone who’s looking.

“Where do you two want to eat?” he asks.

“We passed a place earlier that sells seafood,” Kaidan says. “Is it safe to eat? It should be fresh, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Sheesh, when’s the last time we had a shrimp?” He notices Jase is kind of quiet as they go in and sit down. He figures his friend just feels out of his element.

But once they order drinks, Andrews asks a question. “Where exactly did you grow up?”

Cal looks at him then puts his menu on the table. “Here.”

“Here? As in Adek? Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t know if I was actually born here, but raised. Well, no one exactly _raised_ me. But yeah, guess that makes me technically Batarian?”

“Oh...you’ve never mentioned that.”

“Didn’t want to get into a conversation about it with everyone.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No, you’re fine. Just...still getting to know the others. I joined the Reds when I was only twelve. Next few years, I traveled a lot. Got real familiar with the Red Coast, Omega, the Salarian swamps. You know that part though.”

“Did you ever come back here?”

He nods and almost flinches when the waiter is suddenly next to him. He places down their drinks and takes their order. When he’s gone, Cal continues his tale. “This was our base of operation. I always had a knack for worming out of most trouble but ended up getting jumped here when I was fifteen.”

“W-was it bad? Why’d they attack you?”

“Rival gang. I flicked a cigarette at one of them as I passed by. I didn’t think they’d do anything in our territory. I was cocky. Lucky for me, some fuckin’ Alliance mother fucker was taking a damn walk at the same time and intervened. He fought them off! All by himself! For me, some random street rat...Jase, have I ever told you about Ryan?” But Cal already knows the answer.

“No, you haven’t.”

“He was...my best friend. He’s the guy who saved me that night, patched me up. He said I could come back any time if I needed a place to crash. I never intended to see him again after that night but...I eventually went back. He didn’t judge me. He didn’t kick me out when I told him I was a drug runner and a thief. He didn’t even laugh when he found out I couldn’t read. Whenever I came back from a job, he’d let me stay there. Things continued for a few years like that, until he told me he was getting transferred.”

“What was he doing in Adek in the first place?”

“There used to be an Alliance building here. Not a base but uhhh, I guess it was like a collaboration between the Alliance and Hegemony. Some sort of peace offering, I dunno. But they threw him here after he got injured on a mission in the Uncharted Lands.”

“Where’d he get transferred to next?”

“Elysium. I was eighteen and drifting further from the gang. So I packed my bag and we left together.

“Is that when you joined the Alliance?”

“Fuck no,” he laughs. “I had no interest in that. I was newly freed from the Reds and that’s what I wanted but...it was hard. I had no other skills. It was an adjustment, me and Ryan would get into arguments but he stuck by me and things simmered down. I started working odd jobs around the city. Mostly legal things. That was our life for a few more years.”

“Did you get bored staying in one place for so long?”

“Sometimes. Occasionally they’d send him to Pinnacle Station or wherever and I’d go with him. Went exploring on my own too. But overall, I was happy. We both were. They had him training troops in the capital.” His thoughts start to drift. “Uhh, how old am I? Thirty? Okay, so five years ago he got assigned a new mission. Back to the Uncharted Lands.” His heart’s beating faster, he suddenly realizes it’s pounding. “He took a team down south and...none of them came back.” He blinks and looks up from the table he’s been staring at. Andrews has a frown on his face.

“What happened to them?” he asks quietly.

“They got flanked,” Cal murmurs. “Creatures in the Uncharted. Batarian bandits hit them at the same time.”

“Do you think it could’ve been the Reds maybe?”

“You know, I did wonder that.. I thought maybe they somehow found me, found out about Ryan, attacked him in retaliation for me leaving. It wasn’t them though. The Alliance investigated. Just some small time gang that they wiped out. They held funerals for his entire squad but I only went to his. I was so angry and upset for so long after that.” He feels the tears that threaten to fall. “That’s the day I met Anderson.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles a bit. “He wasn’t a captain yet but he knew Ryan, they were work friends. He was the first Alliance person I saw after the ceremony and I just blew up in his face. Blamed him, blamed the Alliance for killing Ryan. Anderson stayed calm through it all.”

“Wow, you mentioned he found you in Elysium but I had no idea that’s how you met.”

“Yeah. I stormed off after. I think I went and got drunk, I don’t remember much from that night. He sent me a letter in the mail a couple weeks later to see if I was okay. I wasn’t okay but I guess I was just surprised that anyone cared enough to ask.”

“What’d you do after that?”

“I started taking even weirder jobs. Anderson and I didn’t meet up, but we kept sending letters back and forth. We did that for months. And then we finally did meet again. I apologized for my outburst. Sort of. We talked a while and then he said he understood if I never wanted to hear the word ‘Alliance’ ever again but that if I needed a job then he could get me a decent post. I turned him down. I mentioned being a biotic at some point, he said they could fit me with implants to help manage my abilities. I believe my exact words were ‘thanks, but I don’t feel like becoming an Alliance science experiment.’ He didn’t push it.”

“But you eventually took him up on it.”

“A couple months later. Got in another bad fight. Walked away but barely. I was tired of the way my life was going. I had other friends but no one like Ryan. I was alone. I figured if things got really unbearable then I could end it. So I sent Anderson another letter and we met up a week later. We filed the paperwork, I told them my last name was Shepard, and the rest is history.”

“Wait, was that not always your name?”

He smiles wistfully. “No. It was Ryan’s.” He sighs. “It’s still rough without him. I know he didn’t really like it here but being back without him feels...weird. Wrong.”

“This is your first time back to the Red Coast?”

He shakes his head. “It’s been a few years since my last visit but I purposely avoided Adek.”

The waiter returns, this time carrying their food. Cal watches the stranger put down their plates then notices Kaidan doing the same. The guy’s cute. He looks over at Andrews. Jase is a good friend but Shepard feels exposed. It’s not a feeling he likes but at the same time he doesn't mind sharing such an important piece of himself with him.

The subject changes to lighter topics--the food, a club next door. Jase insists on paying the bill when they’re finished and they leave. A small park is across the street and they explore it.

Cal eventually stops walking and it earns the others’ attention. “I want to go by my old apartment.”

“Okay,” Kaidan says.

He and Andrews walk on either side of him as he leads on. The building might not even be there anymore, torn down for some new construction project. He’s unsure how he’ll feel if that’s the case.

They pass a plaza and he points. “I used to go to that liquor store all the time. Steal booze, pay for chips. There used to be an actual bakery where that gun shop is. Guess people wanted a more practical business. They had the best fucking chocolate cake. Even in Elysium, I never found a bakery as good as that one.”

They keep walking, it’s not much farther. Shepard’s heart skips a beat when he reads the next street sign. Here.

“Turn down this sidewalk.” A string of different apartment buildings lines each side of the road but he knows exactly which one he’s searching for. It takes a few minutes to reach the three-floored building. He slows to a stop and looks up. Cal is transported to a different lifetime but this flashback has nothing to do with any console.

_It’s hard to believe this is his final night in Adek. He’s visited almost every territory but this has always been home. As he walks down the street and glances around, he can’t say he’ll miss it much. He won’t miss the Reds. He never thought he’d actually leave the gang one day. But then he never imagined meeting someone like Ryan either._

_Soon Cal and his closest friend will travel to Elysium together. A new start in the Alliance’s largest city. He’s nervous but excited._

_He goes up the walkway and enters the building. Ryan’s apartment is on the second floor. Cal doesn’t have too many possessions so packing was easy. And Ryan’s a weirdo who never procrastinates so they’re all ready to go. He unlocks the door and steps inside. “Rye?” he calls out as he takes off his shoes. He frowns, they’re pretty beat up. He’ll need to steal...buy a new pair once they’re in the capital._

_“In my room!” he says back._

_“Well, come out. I got us dinner. And cake!”_

_He places the food on the table and sits. A lot of Alliance personnel live in this building. Tomorrow they’ll issue this apartment to someone else and they’ll sit at this table and maybe they’ll be waiting for their friend to come out of his room so they can fucking eat too._

_“You’re so impatient,” he hears but there’s no bite behind it._

_“Yeah, because I’m hungry.”_

Cal looks up to stick his tongue out at Ryan but when he does, Ryan isn’t there. Instead, he’s back outside the building. Ryan isn’t here. Kaidan and Jase are standing with him instead. Ryan is gone.

His eyes fill with tears and this time he doesn’t hold them back. Cal stands on the sidewalk next to two people who love him dearly, but at this moment he feels alone. He misses Ryan. Arms wrap around him. And then, a second set does too. Shepard cries in the street in front of his former home. He would touch any console, fight any Geth if it meant seeing Ryan one last time.


	19. Chapter 19

Shepard’s groggy as he slides behind Kaidan on the Normandy. After he calmed down from his episode in front of the apartment, they went back to the hotel and sat in the bar. Then Garrus found them, and Ashley, and Liara. Cal mostly stayed in the corner sipping vodka. The others left him alone, probably thinking he was cranky from another nightmare.

He ended up calling Anderson again earlier this morning. The captain initially thought something was wrong--and he was right, just not quite in the way he expected. Shepard spent a lot of the conversation talking about Ryan and how much he missed him. But now they’re back on the road and it’s time to put Adek and all accompanying thoughts away for now. He rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they wait for everyone else to get ready.

“You want to switch places with Jase?” Kaidan asks.

He glances over at where he sits in the sidecar. “No, I doubt I’ll get much rest. Besides, I need to be alert in case we run into any trouble.” His eyes close though, as if an extra thirty seconds will somehow rejuvenate him.

“Ready!” everyone eventually says.

They return their keys at the entrance and drive out of the parking structure. Noveria will be reached today. Cal has been there once but that was almost twenty years ago. He barely remembers and he’s sure it would look completely different anyways. Noveria owns many small islands off the coast, they rent them out to various laboratories that conduct questionable research. Shepard has never traveled off the mainland.

One route will take them to the coast quickly and then they can ride the highway parallel to the ocean. But Cal knows better than to do that. That particular stretch of land is what the Red Coast is named for, where the Reds originally started. It’s an infamous beach and one of the most dangerous places in all the territories. Shepard instead guides his crew northwest, through villages and a couple ghost towns then back down towards Noveria. It takes a little longer but it’s safer. They’re on the road for hours, taking a few breaks along the way.

Once they hit a street that takes them through fruit fields, Shepard knows they’re almost there. Just a few more miles and the walls will be in sight. Noveria owns most of the peninsula it sits on and shuttles span the coast for travelers. Right at the tip is Port Hanshan, the heart of Noveria which everything else branches out from. They sit through traffic, inch closer to the large structure that houses parking lots as well as tiny shops and other businesses that can’t afford rent inside the makeshift city. If Shepard remembers correctly, they can technically drive their vehicles within the limits--for an extra fee through a different entrance that he’s certainly not paying for.

Noveria isn’t like most places, it’s not open to the general public. They keep watch over everyone who enters. And almost as soon as they enter the garage, the Normandy’s radio buzzes.

“Who are you?” a woman asks.

“I’m Commander Shepard of the Alliance and this is my crew,” he answers.

“You aren’t on our list of arrivals. Be prepared to confirm your identity or your vehicles will be impounded.”

His eyes narrow and they find a place to park. He tells the rest of his crew to wait. If he brings a giant armed mob, they’ll perceive that as a threat. He and Kaidan walk towards the only entrance. They go through a set of glass doors and prepare themselves for the three women standing at the next set.

“I’m Captain Matsuo. Noveria has a strict no firearms policy within its walls. I’m going to need you to hand over any weapons to Sergeant Stirling here.”

“Absolutely not,” Shepard says. “I’m Commander Shepard and this is Lieutenant Alenko. We’re not some sketchy ass businessmen. We’re here on a mission from the Alliance.”

“I don’t care if you run their whole damn military. No. Guns.”

“Like hell I’m giving anyone my goddamn shotgun.”

“I’m not _asking_.”

He glares at the other two, whose hands reach for their own weapons. He activates his barrier in response but otherwise doesn’t move.

“I’m giving you until the count of three, Shepard. One...”

Kaidan’s barrier activates as well.

“Two...”

“Stand down, Matsuo,” they hear from an intercom speaker Shepard can’t find. “I’ve confirmed Shepard’s identity. Let them through.”

The captain lowers her gun. Stirling glowers at them before doing the same.

“Who was that?” he asks.

“Parasini,” Matsuo tells him. “Go, she’s probably waiting at the elevators.”

He has no idea who that is but at least she spared them from a shootout. It’s a straightforward path to the elevators and metal detectors. A woman behind the counter waves them over.

“Commander Shepard, right? And are you Lieutenant Alenko?”

“That’s right,” Cal answers.

“I’m Gianna Parasini. Sorry for the incident just now. I’ve spoken to Admiral Hackett. Noveria usually has a no weapons policy, but an exception has been been made for you and your crew. Don’t worry when the metal detectors go off.” She reaches over for something. “How many of you are there?”

“Uhh.” He starts counting everyone on his fingers.

“Eight,” Kaidan answers for him.

“Here, wear these at all times so the guards know you’re an exception.”

“Cool. I have a feeling making friends is going to be hard.”

“It’s only a matter of time before word spreads about the Alliance folks here. It’s true we have an agreement but...businesses typically don’t like the idea of being watched.”

“I don’t care about their morally bankrupt practices, they got nothing to worry about. Who’s in charge?”

“Technically there’s a board of directors that governs Noveria. But here in Port Hanshan, an appointed administrator runs things and that would be Anoleis.”

Shepard wonders if he simply imagines the hint of disgust in her tone.

“I’m his secretary. Follow the signs to his office. That’s where I usually am as well.”

“Something tells me you’re not originally from here. You’re much too helpful.”

She grins. “Transferred a few months ago. Anything else I can help with?”

He looks around then leans closer. “Any suspicious activity lately? Any unusual guests? A Quarian perhaps?”

“I don’t think the Quarians are unusual. We have multiple people from multiple territories constantly visiting. There was a recent influx of people going to Peak 15, led by an Asari Matriarch. But that’s not really that unusual.”

“What kind of people? Did they have weird armor on?”

“Uh, no. No weapons, no armor allowed. Just spare equipment parts. There’s currently a...situation on that island, not sure what. There’s been no contact and Anoleis has banned all travel there.”

“What work do they usually conduct there?”

“That, Shepard, is classified.”

“Huh. Okay. Thanks for the info. And the passes. We’ll be on our way.”

The couple returns to the garage where the others eagerly wait.

“Well, Commander?” Ashley is the first to say.

“Everyone take one of these badges, they let the guards know we’re allowed to carry weapons. Hackett apparently worked out a deal for us. Next, I want someone guarding our stuff at all times. Work the timing out amongst yourselves.” He realizes that leaving their transportation alone with non-Alliance crew members he’s still getting to know is a slight risk, but he trusts them more than any Noveria guard. Splitting up in Feros went smoothly, this will too. “They banned travel to an entire island. For what, I don’t know. Has anyone been to Noveria before? I have once but I don’t really remember.”

The crew all looks at each other before Liara steps forward. “I have a few times over the years. My mother used to do business here.”

Cal’s eyes narrow. “Y’know...that woman did mention that a bunch of people went to Peak 15 before communication stopped. Led by an Asari matriarch.” He huffs. “That ain’t your mom, is it?”

“I can assure you, Shepard, my mother is in Thessia and hasn’t worked here in years.”

“Alright, let’s go then. The rest of you are free to explore when not on guard duty. Just...try not to get in too much trouble. I don’t think I have much pull here.”

“Are you going to try to get on the island?” Andrews asks him.

He nods. “Don’t know how much luck I’ll have in that regard. But if Geth are here, that’s probably where they’re at.”

With Kaidan and Liara beside him, Cal returns to the elevators that will take them to the main floor of Port Hanshan. “You don’t know anything about any matriarchs here?” Shepard asks again.

“No. Many people do business here. My mother used to have shares in a company that no longer exists. They researched biotics. But if those people with her were Geth...is that how the banshees were made? Would a matriarch truly lure Asari citizens into a trap?”

“That could explain how they’ve been able to capture commandos. Most wouldn’t disobey a matriarch’s orders.”

“No, they wouldn’t. But for what purpose could one of our own be working with Saren?”

“We still don’t even know Saren’s purpose. Who knows? I think that island will provide answers.”

“Where are we going first?”

“Uhh, to see if anyone knows about the situation at Peak 15. Let’s head to the docks. Maybe one of the ferries can tell us. Then we’ll go to Anoleis’ office.”

“What’d you think about Parasini?” Kaidan asks.

“I’m not sure yet. She might be our biggest asset. Or she could be playing us.”

“Guess we’ll find out eventually.”

The elevator doors slide open and when Cal steps out, he freezes. The floor is huge. Giant windows frame the ocean and his eyes are immediately drawn to it. When’s the last time he saw the sea? An overcast covers the sky and it might just rain. That’s such a rare occurrence in Terra Nova. The port is bustling, almost as busy as the Presidium. Walls bar outsiders from entering on land, he knows large gates protect it on water. Noveria is massive. So much unethical and morally ambiguous activity goes on here.

A guard looks at them and he just nods in response. Truthfully, Cal feels a bit overwhelmed. Feros reluctantly worked with him, Noveria aggressively won’t. Can they bribe someone to take them across the channel anyways? In a normal city, perhaps. Here, it’s unlikely. Still, it’s probably worth something to talk to folks working the docks.

The group of three walks. Shepard feels like they’re being stared at but doesn’t know if it’s just in his head or if they’re looking at their guns. They pass a hanar’s shop, Noveria is far from the Encompassing but that hanar is probably glad to work near the water.

“Have you two ever been to Kahje?” Liara suddenly asks and she’s looking at the peculiar hanar as well.

“Yeah.”

“No.”

Kaidan rolls his eyes. “Babe, where _haven’t_ you been?”

“Uhhh, most of Thessia. You won’t catch me near Heshtok. Dekuuna. That one place north of Tuchanka, with the crazy mother fuckers. I always forget its name.”

“The place is Parnack, the people are the Yahg,” Liara supplies. “The Encompassing is quite the sight. We share it with the hanar and drell.”

“I dated a drell once. Well, _dated_ is a strong word. Messing around up there was one of my last big jobs for the Reds.”

“Charming,” Kaidan teases. “This place sure is something. You really don’t remember any of it?”

“Nah, I was probably high. The Reds did do the occasional job here but it was occasional and not my, uh, department.”

They continue chatting as they follow the pathways that lead outside. They head for the ferry that runs between Port Hanshan and Peak 15. Someone sits in a folding chair on the dock, facing the water. Nobody else is around.

“Hello?” Cal says.

“Hello.”

He glances at the other two then walks around. A Turian stares back at him. “Are you the captain of this thing?”

“Yep. Name’s Lilihierax.”

“L-Lili...”

“Just call me Li. For some reason, it’s always been hard for non-Turians to pronounce. What can I do for ya?”

“I’m Cal and I was, well, hoping you could take us to Peak 15.”

“No can do on that, bub.”

“Heh, figured. So what’s going on there?”

“Don’t know...communication’s been cut. Power outage of some sort. But what caused it?”

“That’s what I was hoping you could tell me.”

“I just ferry people across.”

“Ferry anyone interesting lately?”

“Well, there was this Asari matriarch who went over there with a large group of people just before contact was lost.”

“That seems awfully suspicious.”

“I believe they were taking equipment of some sort. My guess is that she knew of the problem and was going to fix it.”

“So is there-”

Speakers crackle to life and he glances around. He sees one on a nearby streetlight. “Attention, Administrator Anoleis has just canceled all travel to the islands. A storm is on its way. All travel is currently on hold until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience.”

“Is...is that true?” Kaidan says, staring at the sky with doubt.

“Which part?” Li asks him.

“Um, all of it?”

“A storm coming? Hm, could be.”

“Or is it just a ploy to distract from whatever’s happening at Peak 15?” Cal suspects.

“I wouldn’t put it past the administrator, especially if there’s talk of folks trying to dig around.”

“What's the other part?”

“Travel isn’t completely banned. Those with clearance in the form of a boat pass can still leave.”

“A boat pass, huh? Can you issue one?”

“Nope.”

“Can Anoleis?”

“Oh, sure. I wouldn’t bet on that though. Just remember he’s not the only one who has a pass.”

“And that’s the only way you’ll take us to Peak 15?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. We should go talk to him anyways. Thanks, Li.”

“Sure thing.” He relaxes back in his chair and closes his eyes. As soon as Cal starts heading back to the building, a drop of water lands on his head. He frowns and holds his hand out. Another raindrop hits him.

“Don’t suppose anyone is selling umbrellas,” Liara says.

“Probably for like, three hundred a piece,” Shepard groans.

They hurry inside before the rain starts to fall in earnest. Anoleis’ office is on the other side of this floor. Shepard’s already annoyed with the layout. They walk by a Krogan sitting alone at a table and Cal doesn’t realize he’s staring until the large man growls,

“Hey! The fuck are you looking at?”

“Just appreciating the view,” he replies smoothly.

The Krogan rolls his eyes but then grumbles, “Guess I can’t fault you for that.”

Cal grins to himself. In truth, he was staring at the tattoos covering the stranger’s arm and neck. “I feel like one of us is gonna end up in a fist fight by the end of the day,” he whispers.

Liara laughs while Kaidan quirks an eyebrow. “I think we all know which one of us that’s going to be,” she says.

When they reach the office, Gianna is there just like she said. “I told Anoleis of your visit,” she informs them. “He’s expecting you.”

“Thanks. Did you her the announcement?”

“Yes. The weather here can be a bit tumultuous.”

“What a coincidence.”

“Indeed.”

He sighs. “What should we expect from this guy?”

She ponders a moment. “His main goal will be to protect investors from any potential meddling.”

“So he’s going to be difficult and not answer my questions.”

“Did you expect any different?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Come speak to me afterwards. Maybe I’ll be able to help you out.”

“Hm, alright.”

He walks past her to the office and just before he pushes the door open, he hears a voice. But that doesn’t stop him and he barges right in. A man sits behind a desk, a scowl already on his face.

“I’ll call you back,” he says and slams a button. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!”

“Why? We’re expected,” Shepard growls. This is already off to a great start.

“You must be Shepard then. I’m Administrator Anoleis. I don’t care about the rest of you. Quickly now, I’m a busy person.”

“Yeesh. I hear there’s an incident at Peak 15. I want to go there.”

Anoleis laughs. “Why on earth would I allow that? Peak 15 is a private facility--that means random people who stroll into my office aren’t welcome. I have no idea who you are, why would I let you cause even more trouble in what’s already a delicate situation?”

“You know damn well who we are, your secretary told you.”

His hands fold on the desk. Anoleis looks calm but Shepard can feel the tension. “Noveria and the Alliance may have an agreement but that doesn’t mean you’re free to run amok.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration. How did you worm your way to administrator anyways? You can’t keep your own facilities in check.”

“Give me one reason not to call security on you.”

“I’m looking for the Geth. They’ve been spotted in the area.”

“Geth? Those island dwellers? Why would they come here? Or leave Rannoch?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out. We ran into them in one of our towns. I heard a matriarch went to Peak 15 and I think the people with her are Geth.”

“That is...a far-fetched claim. The Asari is most likely a shareholder. I’m not letting you go over there and harass one of our business partners.”

“We have the reports-”

“Noveria is not under the Alliance’s jurisdiction. Now begone. I have real work to do.”

Cal sucks in a large breath but Kaidan puts a hand on his lower back. “He’s useless to us, Cal,” he whispers. “Let’s go.”

Shepard glares but Anoleis is already making another call. He storms out but then remembers Gianna wants to talk again. “That was a waste of time,” he announces. Kaidan hushes him.

“Yes, I know,” she says a bit more quietly. “But Anoleis isn’t the only one with a pass.”

“So I’ve heard. But what about the Geth?”

“I truly don’t know but I do know those with a stake in the Peak 15 labs.” She produces a list and Cal’s eyes widen and his heart starts to thump. “Saren owns a company here? Or...part owner. Fucking whatever.” Is he here then? Are they finally going to confront him and find out just what’s going on? “We need to get to that island. Who do I need to talk to?”

“I hear things sometimes. You’re a handsome face, Shepard. Why not go to the hotel bar and try to cheer up a sulky Turian?”

“Does this Turian got a name? I have bad luck, the whole bar will probably be full of them.”

“Lorik Qui’in. Now go, before Anoleis gets angry at us both.”

Shepard leaves with a nod and not another word. He squints at a sign then points towards the hotel. “Onward, friends.”

“Did Anoleis’ secretary just suggest you flirt with a random Turian in a bar to acquire a boat pass?” Liara asks.

“Definitely wouldn’t be the first time. Well, maybe for a boat pass but yeah.”

Kaidan wraps an arm around Cal’s waist and kisses his cheek. “You know, Gianna was right. You are very handsome.”

He grins. “Right back at ya. Let’s hope flirting is all it takes.” He nuzzles Kaidan then whispers in his ear. “If not, we could always propose a threesome.”

“Hmm, that could be fun.”

Right before they enter the hotel, they split off. Kaidan and Liara will grab their own table and watch from afar while Shepard works on the Turian. The bar is smaller than he thought it would be and he glances around. Not too many people dot the area at this time of day. But at one table all alone, he sees a Turian. He sees no one else with facial markings--though he reminds himself Nihlus had none. But he assumes this is his target.

Shepard saunters up to the Turian. “Hey there, can I join you for a drink?”

The other man looks him over. “Sure.” He flags the waiter down as Cal sits. “Another whiskey. Neat.”

“Same,” Shepard says. “It’s looking a bit lonely in here.”

“It’ll fill up soon now that a storm’s brewing. I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“Keen eye. I am new around these parts. Is there really a storm? I was outside a few minutes ago, it didn’t look that bad.”

“Storms come on pretty quickly. But with Anoleis, who knows? I wouldn’t put it past him to lie.”

“He’s in charge here, isn’t he? You don’t sound like a fan.”

“You’d be hard-pressed to find someone who is.”

“Can’t say that I’m not annoyed with him. Told me I need a boat pass to travel right now.” Their drinks arrive and Lorik chuckles into his glass.

“So is that why you’re here?”

“I don’t know, can you help?” Cal carefully licks his lips. “You’re handsome and I have many talents. Surely we can work something out.” While he’s familiar with this sort of thing, he’d prefer it not get too serious. Not when he has a boyfriend right now, it wouldn’t feel right. Lorik leans closer, and Cal mimics the movement. The Turian’s breath gently hits his ear and he can feel Kaidan’s eyes on him. That does send a delightful shiver up his spine.

“As much as I’d like to discover how talented you are in certain aspects, I do have something you can do for me.”

“And what would that be?”

“I hope your skills include sneaking.”

Shepard can’t help but laugh. “That’s definitely on the list.”

“What’s your opinion on Anoleis? Truly.”

“He’s a fucking cunt.”

Lorik pulls back a little, but not much. “The reason I’m sitting in this bar in the middle of the afternoon is because of that slimy bastard.” They continue to whisper to each other, pretending to innocently flirt to anyone potentially stalking Lorik. Or Shepard. “I run a little place called Synthetic Insights. Anoleis shut me down and is frantically searching my office for evidence against him that I’ve hidden away.”

“Oh? My interest is piqued.”

“I want you to get that information for me. If you do, my boat pass is yours.”

“I’ll do it.”

“I’ll give you access. Just...try not to get bloodstains on the carpet.”

“Heh, no guarantees.” They down the rest of their drinks then Cal stands. He tosses down more than enough money to cover his whiskey. With a wink, he heads for the exit. Kaidan and Liara aren’t far behind. Shepard tries to find a relatively quiet corner to explain things.

“The guy runs Synthetic Insights. Anoleis shut him down because Lorik has evidence showing that the fucker’s corrupt. Shocking, I know. He wants me to go to his office, collect the information, get it back to him.”

“This isn’t going to be as simple as it sounds, is it?” Kaidan asks.

“He told me not to get blood on the floor so...”

“Awesome.”

“Never a dull moment.”

“More like nothing’s ever simple,” Liara corrects.

“Isn’t that the truth. Come on. The faster we storm that place, the faster we can get our asses handed to us at Peak 15.”

“You’re so cheery and optimistic,” Kaidan mutters.

“That’s you rubbing off on me.”

“I get the impression you’re not talking about his personality,” Liara says.

Shepard grins and they start walking. They pass a sign and he frowns. “Hey, bathroom break before we go. I gotta piss like crazy.”

“Not the words I’d use but yes, good idea.”

Cal runs into the bathroom, Kaidan walks. “Fuck, this place is clean,” he says as he unzips his pants.

“Cleaner than most of Terra Nova,” Kaidan adds.

“Are we alone in here?”

“Oh no, we are absolutely not fucking in a public restroom.”

“It wouldn’t be the worst place.”

“It’s not my fault the bar is set so low.”

“Pfft, you never complain at the time.”

Cal finishes first and waits. He pulls Kaidan close as soon as his pants are buttoned and kisses him. Kaidan doesn’t complain a bit. He pushes Shepard against the wall, pushes a thigh between his legs. Their hands and mouths are rough, they know they have a very limited amount of time. Kaidan’s lips move to his neck and Shepard tilts his head. He grunts when Kaidan bites.

“Come on, you can do harder than that.” A hand laces through his hair. “Pull it,” he says, granting the unspoken request. His hair’s yanked, his eyes close, he shutters as Kaidan makes his mark. When he’s finished, he whispers in his ear.

“Hey, Cal?”

“Hmm?” he murmurs, annoyed that he’s stopped.

“You didn’t wash your hands.”

“Oh my god, go away.”

Kaidan grins as he’s pushed back.

“Ain’t anything you haven’t touched before.” But he goes over to the sink anyways, Kaidan beside him.

“We don’t have time, remember?” Kaidan reminds him, grabbing a paper towel. “A mission to complete?”

“Ugh.”

“And we don’t want to be rude to Liara.”

“...True. Fine.”

When they leave, Liara is, unsurprisingly, waiting. But she’s not alone. Ashley and Tali are there as well. They greet each other then Ashley adds,

“Wrex and Andrews are with our stuff.”

“Those two?” Cal asks. “Seems like an odd combo.”

“Well, Wrex doesn’t need any help guarding...anything,” Tali explains. “But he said he’d get bored so Andrews volunteered.”

“Huh.”

“Liara was telling us that you have a mission.”

“Now that they’re done fooling around in the bathroom,” Ashley snickers.

“Important in its own right,” Cal insists. “But for real, this is probably gonna be messy.”

“Need back up?”

He thinks about it but shakes his head. “I think the less people going in the better. We’re technically not supposed to be in there.”

“Gotcha. We'll leave you to it then.”

Ashley and Tali leave in a different direction and they make their way to the office. “What exactly does this company do?” Kaidan asks quietly.

Liara has an answer. “They’re one of the very few companies allowed by the Council to research artificial intelligence.”

_“What?”_

“Cal, keep your voice down,” Kaidan warns. “We don’t need to draw anymore attention.”

“For real? They’re building robots?”

“Not necessarily robots. The Council banned that sort of research years ago, when the Quarians were still on Rannoch.”

“Damn. That’s wild.”

They continue to the elevator. It’s close to the exit to the docks. They go up, up, up. A small hallway stands between them and the entrance to the office. As well as two guards.

“Stay back,” A woman warns.

Shepard puts a hand on his hip and stops.

“Synthetic Insights is closed for the time being under the order of Administrator Anoleis. Get back on the elevator and leave.”

“Here’s the thing,” he begins. “I’m on a mission. I need inside that office. Now you can step aside, leave, let us go. Easy. Or you can fight us, three very experienced biotics, lose your lives. Not difficult, but extremely annoying for me. So I’m going to give you a choice.” His biotics flare to life and the guards flinch and point their guns at him. They don’t shoot. “What’s it gonna be? I don’t have all day.”

The woman and other man glance at each other. “We’ll let you through,” she calls.

“Put your weapons down, walk to the elevator with your hands up. Don’t try anything, you won’t beat us at hand-to-hand combat.”

They listen and once they’re on the elevator, he waves at them. They’re gone and Shepard jogs down the hall, pulling his shotgun out. “If anyone else is inside then they probably heard all that.”

“That’s probably why she was nearly yelling,” Liara says.

Shepard types in one of the codes Lorik gave him and the door opens. They run in and duck behind a couple planters nearby. But they hear no noise, see no people. Cal is the first one to move. There’s a bottom floor and a staircase leads to the second one. The computer he’s after is up there. Liara and Kaidan explore downstairs while he inspects the second floor. He expected more guards to be around but there’s no one. He looks inside one room, then another. The third room he goes inside. He sits at the desk and enters the rest of the codes. A sentence pops up on the screen, it’s directions. He pulls open the top drawer and pushes the bottom of it up. Inside sits a storage device meant to plug into the computer. Now they just have to wait for it to download. A safe on the wall catches his interest in the meantime. Lorik won’t notice, right? And if he does, he’ll just assume it was the guards.

When Kaidan and Liara enter the office, they find him cracking open the safe. “Ha!” he exclaims. “Free money!”

“That is most certainly not free,” Liara tells him.

“She’s right,” Kaidan agrees.

“I’ll pay for dinner to buy your silence,” he jokes as he pockets the cash. “That should be done downloading. Can one of you grab it for me?”

Liara walks over and pulls the device out. She hands it to Shepard and then all three fall silent. The door has just opened. The trio grabs their weapons and carefully heads out. They go to the railing and look out at the bottom floor. Everyone in the room aims their guns at each other.

“What are you doing here?” Shepard demands.

“Are you really asking _me_ that with a straight face?” Sergeant Stirling retorts.

“Excuse you, but there’s nothing straight about anyone up on this floor.”

“Cute, you’re still able to make jokes. There’s only one reason you’re here, Shepard. You’re not leaving with that information!”

“I take it you’re guilty of corruption too? You and Anoleis can hang out in jail.”

“Even cuter that you think you’re leaving this place alive.” Stirling then biotically throws him so quickly and unexpectedly that he doesn’t have time to block or dodge. He flies backwards and clatters to the floor. Kaidan rushes to him while Liara ducks.

“I’m fine,” he promises.

“Got two of them trapped in a singularity,” Liara announces.

“Go help her,” Shepard orders as he pushes himself up. That hurt. He quickly crawls toward the staircase. A third person is charging up. He blasts them with his gun then throws them right back down into a person coming up behind them. He leans against the wall and thinks about what to do. He doesn’t know where Stirling is hiding. “Do you see her anywhere?” he asks his squad. Then louder, “Stop hiding, coward!”

“Big words from someone ducked behind a planter!”

“Found her!” Kaidan exclaims. He and Liara launch simultaneous attacks that both miss.

Cal starts making his way down the stairs. Midway he looks over the railing and immediately drops to miss another biotic attack. Stirling is fast. He’s not sure if any other officers are left, hopefully Kaidan and Liara have a better vantage point. Hopefully they’ve already taken care of them. He continues his descent. When’s the last time he actually fought a skilled biotic?

“You know we’re gonna get you, right?” he shouts. “Three of us, only one of you left!”

“Your biotics are weak, Shepard. We don’t even compare!”

“Pfft, even if that lie was true, you can’t take on my boyfriend. Or my Asari pal.”

The others are shooting so he chances another peek near the bottom of the steps. Another throw smacks him right in the face, the force slams him back against the wall. His nose is bleeding, his barrier kept the damage to a minimum though.

“You amoral asshole!” he hears Kaidan scream.

Shepard scrambles behind the nearest cover, his grip on his shotgun still firm. He’s dripping blood on the floor just like Lorik half-joked about. But that’s not his concern. He pulls himself up just as Stirling appears in front of him, burning bright blue. He launches a warp and staggers back. It breaks her charge and he throws another. Right as he does, he notices movement from above.

Kaidan hurls himself over the balcony. Liara stands at the railing, using her biotics to help him land soundly.

Stirling tries to punch him but Cal ducks and tackles her. They fall to the ground faster than Kaidan can run over. Stirling knees Ca; in the stomach and bounces up. Her leg swings and kicks Shepard. He rolls into a planter. Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion but things are moving so fast. But she doesn’t finish him off, she spins around while he’s down to see where her other opponents are. Cal just watches. By the time she turns, Kaidan’s already had a running start. He’s already in the air and she doesn’t have time to block his kick. She flies to the ground near Shepard.

Kaidan grabs his pistol and shoots her. Shepard pushes himself against the wall and watches his boyfriend check her pulse to make sure it’s stopped. Liara’s already at the bottom of the stairs. “You’re still bleeding, Shepard!”

“Huh?” he mumbles. “Oh, yeah.”

Kaidan rushes to his side. “Are you okay?”

“Uh-huh. Hey, jumping over the rail like that was cool. We should all do more moves like that.”

Kaidan grabs Cal’s hand and guides it to his nose. “Pinch,” he orders. “Lean forward a bit.”

“So much for keeping the floors clean.”

“Shh.”

He and Liara quickly give the office one last sweep. Shepard lets Kaidan help him up. “Did the bleeding stop?” the lieutenant asks but he’s mostly talking to himself as he examines him.

With no more reasons to stay, they leave. Shepard walks behind the other two once they exit the elevator. It’s a futile attempt at hiding himself and not drawing more attention. They pass by the same bathroom from earlier.

“Let me clean you up in there,” Kaidan says quietly. “Liara, could you go to the bar to get some ice?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you.”

One person is in the restroom. But when he gets a look at Cal, he hurries out. He huffs and stares in the mirror. “It looks worse than it feels.”

“You sure? You got slammed pretty hard.”

He flinches when Kaidan first puts a damp towel on his face but quickly relaxes. “Her biotics were fuckin' strong. Killing a cop definitely wasn’t on the list today.”

“The evidence we got must prove her guilty. She wouldn’t have fought so hard otherwise.”

“Yeah. Lorik better fucking use it.”

“Take a few minutes before you go back to the bar. There’s a bench outside.”

“I’ve had worse injuries than this, y’know.”

“Oh, I do know. Just let me have this moment,” Kaidan says then kisses his cheek. They walk back out and once again, Liara has company.

“Parasini?” Shepard says, confused. He thanks Liara for the ice then plops down onto the bench.

“Ouch,” the secretary mutters.

“Yeah. Found out the hard way that someone’s a biotic. So what brings you here?”

“Been waiting for you actually.”

“Oh? That’s rarely a good thing.”

“Did you talk to Qui’in?”

“I did. You were right, he does have a pass.”

“Since you’re still here, I’ll assume you haven’t acquired it yet. I believe it’s time I reintroduce myself.” She sits on the bench and looks at Shepard. “I’m Gianna Parasini, Internal Affairs agent. I’ve been investigating Anoleis for the past six months.”

“Really now? He’s an absolute twat but that’s not grounds for arrest. What’s his deal?”

“I know the reputation Noveria has. But believe it or not, there is one golden rule in Noveria, which is ‘don’t rock the boat.’ Metaphorically speaking of course.”

“Heh.”

“He’s raising the cost of rent on various facilities, which drives away business.”

“Facilities like Qui’in’s.”

“Correct. One of the reasons Noveria operates the way it does is because it pays a fee to the Alliance.”

“That...sounds like a bribe to keep them away.”

She shrugs. “Call it what you will. But you can see why impeding business would be a serious offense.”

“Yeah, sure, makes sense.”

“Great. Now I’d like to ask a favor of you. Convince Qui’in to testify before the Executive Board. I can’t break my cover just yet. If he says yes, then I’ll be in contact with him very soon.”

“Fine. I’ll go in a minute. Liara, is he still in there?”

“Yep.”

“Sheesh. Well, what else does he have to do I guess. Oh, but hey, Parasini. I have one last question.”

“What is it?”

“So one of the guards was--surprise--corrupt as well. She tried to kill us, gave me this bloody nose, we were forced to take her out.”

“Who was it?”

“Stirling. She’s still in Synthetic Insights. Oops, that sorta makes it sound like she’s still alive. She dead.”

“Ugh, that’s going to be a mess to clean. It was self-defense, right?”

He puts the ice down and points at his face.

“Ah, yeah. Then you did nothing wrong.”

“Great.”

“I’m going back to Anoleis’ office. Find me when the job is done.”

“I bet working in Noveria is fun,” Shepard mutters when she’s gone.

“Is fun the correct word though?” Liara asks.

He thinks about it. “No, it probably isn’t. Ugh, alright, let’s get this over with. I just want a damn boat pass.”

“Sucking his dick would’ve been easier,” Kaidan quietly jokes.

“I know. And the people here look like they at least bathe regularly.”

This time Kaidan and Liara don’t wander off, all three of them approach the Turian. Lorik doesn’t look surprised or suspicious. Shepard leans on the table. “So there is in fact blood on the floor. Sorry about that.”

“Ha, I had high hopes for you, Shepard.”

“Hey now, I didn’t say I fucked _everything_ up. We got what you asked us for. But...I have a little proposition for you.”

“Oh boy,” Lorik sighs. “Let’s hear it.”

“So this information you had me get, it’s damning, yeah? That’s why Anoleis shut you down, why you had me steal it back. What if--and for real, hear me out--you testified against that nasty fucker. Excuse me, against Anoleis.”

“No way, he’d order a fucking hit man on me. And testify to who?”

“I know someone in Internal Affairs who’s investigating him. Your testimony, as well as the flash drive in my pocket, could implicate him on corruption charges. We both know that as long as he holds that administrator position, Synthetic Insights is going to suffer.”

“You’re asking me but I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

“I mean, we’re not gonna hold you at gun point. But I think you know what the right decision is.”

Lorik narrows his eyes thoughtfully while Cal just keeps a small smile on his face.

“Fine,” the Turian eventually agrees. “I guess I’ll do it.”

“Fantastic.”

“Yeah, great.”

Shepard knows he isn’t acting particularly forceful. He doesn’t think the three of them look particularly intimidating. Maybe Lorik’s the type who simply prefers friends over enemies. Or maybe he just hates Anoleis enough to risk it. “The agent will be in contact soon.”

“They can find me in my office. I’m gonna survey the damage and find someone to clean the place.”

“A good idea.”

The Turian stands but Cal puts a hand on his arm. “Wait. Let’s not forget the reason I did all this in the first place.”

“Oh. That.” He reaches for his wallet and pulls out a card. “Take it.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Mhm.”

They have their pass. As much as he wants to immediately run outside and hop on Li’s boat, they can’t yet. “Okay, one last stop. Time to be done with this situation once and for all.”

They have to walk through nearly the entire facility and Cal wants to scream when he realizes they’ll have to do it yet again to return to the docks. The rain’s hitting a little harder but it doesn't sound like a storm. He’s willing to bet the travel ban is just some sort of stunt. They enter the office and Gianna is sitting at her desk. Shepard approaches her and speaks quietly.

“He’s agreed. You’ll find him in his office.”

“Good work.”

“Got a present for you as well.” He yanks the drive out of his pocket and hands it over.

She opens up an omni-tool he didn’t know she had and scans it. “Oh, this is perfect,” she murmurs.

“I didn’t know omni-tools could do that...”

“They’re capable of a lot.” She types something then puts the device away. Once she finishes up on her omni-tool, she stands. “Thank you for your help, all of you. He’s a crook, not a moron, so gathering the right information’s been difficult. Glad I finally have what i need.”

“Glad to help,” he says but he’s not sure if he means it. He probably would’ve been happier if someone could have just given him a damn boat pass. But nothing is ever simple in any corner of the wastes.

“Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Gianna barges into Anoleis’ office. They can hear him yell for not knocking. She then arrests him and he starts yelling even more. It sounds like a scrabble and then Shepard grins as they come out. Anoleis’ arms are handcuffed behind his back.

“Shepard!” he shrieks. “Arrest her! You’re from the Alliance and they won’t be happy! Oof!” She pushes him so roughly that he nearly stumbles to the ground.

“The Alliance doesn’t care about you,” she says smugly. She looks at Shepard. “I owe you a beer next time we meet.” She shoves him again. “Keep walking, scum.”

Cal blows Anoleis a kiss. “Maybe you should’ve been nice to me, asshole.”

The three follow them out. A crowd is gathering to see what the commotion is. Cal is surprised to see a car already waiting for Anoleis and Parasini--the Executive Board doesn’t fuck around. She locks Anoleis in the back then gets in the passenger side. Cal looks around, hears all the murmuring.

“Come on,” he says when a couple people point at him. “These people are nosy.”

They slip away and for--hopefully--the last time, they zip across the floor. It’s only when they’re smacked with rain that he realizes they forgot to buy umbrellas. He leads the way to the dock and is surprised to see Li still sitting in his chair. The only difference is that there’s an umbrella attached to one of the arms.

“Uh, hey, man. We’re back,” Shepard says.

“Were you able to get a pass?”

“Yeah, right here. But let’s say Anoleis was...incapacitated. Would his travel ban still stand?”

“Hm. Hard to say. Would depend on the circumstances I guess. Is he gone?”

“Yeah, arrested.”

Li laughs. “What a coincidence that it happens the same day you arrive.”

“Yeah, the timing is wild. Here’s the pass.”

Li closes his umbrella and stands. He takes a quick look at the card in Cal’s hand and nods. “All aboard then. Next stop, Peak 15!”


	20. Chapter 20

“But how are we supposed to get back?” Shepard asks. “You say there’s another boat but I see nothing!”

“Oh. Hm. I suppose you can radio traffic control. I’m sure the captain’s around here somewhere.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to stay?”

“Not allowed to, that’s what’s in my job description. Bye now!”

Cal watches in disbelief as Li boards his boat and leaves. There is no other boat near this small dock. For the moment, it looks like they’re stranded. “I...I guess it’s not important right now.”

“Great,” Kaidan mutters.

“No way to go but forward,” Liara adds.

A single path leads to a building. the sandy beach is barred on both sides by rocks and trees and wild greenery. At the top of a mountain stands another building but Shepard sees no roads--instead a track runs from the bottom to the top. He sees no animals or people, the only signs of life are the plants. Cal briefly wonders if this is what Rannoch looks like.

“It’s quiet,” he says. “Too quiet...” He grunts when Kaidan lightly punches his arm. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Ugh,” his boyfriend groans. “What are the chances of it staying this quiet the whole way up that mountain?”

“Slim to none,” Liara answers.

“What are the chances that this building is at least going to be empty?”

“Slim to none.”

“But who exactly are we gonna find in there?” Cal asks. “Lab workers? Geth? Will they be hostile?”

“They might need help. Communication has been cut with the rest of Noveria. Who knows what sort of situation they’re dealing with? Maybe...maybe the matriarch is here to help.”

“Maybe. But remember Saren owns part of this place. Whatever he’s researching, it can’t be good. Let’s approach cautiously. Don’t take your guns out just yet, but be ready to use your biotics.”

As they near the building, they slow down. There’s one door but the track entrance is on the opposite side. They’re jumping into this situation completely blind but go they must. Shepard carefully pushes the door open. A few people sit on the other side but they’re not paying attention to them. Cal gets a look before they duck down and he whispers,

“They’re not wearing Geth armor.”

“We should try talking to them,” Liara says. “They’re most likely workers.”

Shepard sighs. “I hope so.” But there’s no reason Liara won’t be correct. He walks out into the open. “Hey, I’m-”

They immediately jump up and pull out guns.

“I’m not here to attack. I just-” He dives behind his original cover as the shooting starts. “Okay, well, they’re friendly.”

Liara throws a singularity and traps a couple of them, making it easy to pick them off. A loud roar suddenly bellows through the room. “Is...that a Krogan?” Kaidan asks. “That sounded like Wrex.”

“Asari and Krogan working with the Geth? That’s not good.”

Kaidan tries sneaking a look but quickly ducks back down. “Krogan is charging right at us.”

“Throw him as soon as he’s visible,” Cal orders.

That doesn’t take long with him running straight towards them. He’s trying to skid to a stop when he appears and Cal, Kaidan, and Liara all throw him across the room and into the wall. His heavy body leaves a cracked indent and when he falls to the ground, he doesn’t get up.

“Fucking annihilated,” Shepard says.

The few ones left take a bit longer to kill since they’re hiding but the trio eventually manages. They examine the bodies but nothing shows whether or not these people are Geth. They explore the rest of the room, it’s a simple tram station. The lights are off, the tram door doesn’t open, the power is cut. There’s another unlocked door nearby and it leads to a small control room. A single computer is blinking rapidly and Shepard takes a look.

“TRAM WITHOUT POWER. PLEASE RESTART GENERATOR.”

He sighs and stares out the darkened window. They have only one option. There’s a ladder behind him and he assumes it leads to the roof. He turns towards the others. “Who wants to take bets on there being Geth up there?”

“Without a doubt. Let’s just go in guns blazing,” Kaidan says.

He nods and starts to climb the ladder. “Never a dull moment...”

People are waiting on the roof but their attacks are absorbed by Cal’s barrier. Only a couple armored foes are present. One charges at Shepard and knocks him down but she’s taken care of by Kaidan and Liara.

“Ugh, I’m tired of this,” he grumbles as he pushes himself up.

“You alright?” Kaidan asks.

“Yeah. Go restart the generator.”

He looks out at the view while his boyfriend works. Port Hanshan is far but visible. Other islands sit in the distance, each with their own set of dark secrets. He didn’t say anything but the ride over scared him a bit. The sea is big and deep and he’s never encountered anything quite like it. Even the Encompassing can’t match up. Maybe No Man’s Land compares but he’s never had to travel within its radioactive boundaries. He can’t fall into No Man’s and drown. Only Kaidan knows that he can barely swim. Ryan tried to teach him as a teenager but he could never force himself too far into the waves.

“Got this piece of junk working!” Kaidan calls out.

Cal turns and sees Liara staring at the water as well. She blinks and seems to remember where she’s at. “Good going, babe,” he says and heads for the ladder. The track stretches up and around and out of view. How long is this going to be? What’s waiting for them on the other side?

Between the three of them, they manage to get the door open and the tram going. Their ascent begins. Cal stands at the front of the car, Liara is taking in the view from the side. Kaidan comes up behind and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

“I never get used to seeing this much green,” Cal murmurs.

“Situation aside, it’s nice to look at.”

“Would hate to have to muck through it if the tram broke down but it’s neat from in here.” Shepard leans back into Kaidan’s body.

“You okay? How do you feel?”

“Fine. Can’t wait to get back to shore and into a warm bed for the next day or two.”

“I sure hear that.”

The rest of the ride remains mostly silent, the only sound is the tram steadily climbing higher and higher. Shepard tries to find a path that’s maybe been cleared in case the tram does indeed break or get sabotaged but he sees nothing except wilderness. Considering the current emergency, he finds that odd. Then the track turns and they’re hanging directly over a cliff. As soon as he sees the rocks and water taunting him below, he tries to shove himself even deeper into Kaidan’s arms. He tears his eyes away from the water and looks at the cloudy sky instead. The rain seems to have stopped for now.

“What’s wrong?” Kaidan asks. “I know I keep asking but...”

“I...I don’t like the water.”

“Ohh. We’ll be back over land in a minute. I got you.”

The tram soon dangles above solid ground again and the remainder goes smoothly. Once they hit the end of the line, they’re inside a second building and preparing for a fight. But as they search through the windows, no one is there. Still, they step out cautiously. But there’s not really anywhere for enemies to hide so they allow themselves to relax.

“Looks like there’s only one way out,” Shepard tells them.

“This probably isn’t a trap,” Kaidan grumbles.

At the end of the hallway are two elevators. “Hot Labs. Science Station,” Cal reads. “The labs one looks like it’s out of power.”

“Looks like our choice is made for us.”

The elevator ride is just a short distance up. The doors open and before they can even exit, a slew of guns are aimed at them. These people are not dressed in Geth armor so Shepard puts his hands up and chances a step into the room.

“Who are you?” a man demands. He wears armor but not the familiar gray Cal keeps expecting.

“I’m Commander Shepard. Lieutenant Alenko, Dr T’Soni. We’re on a mission by order of the Alliance.” He notices them relax a bit. “Just investigating the island. The word in Port Hanshan is that there’s a situation here but no one seems to know what.”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “I’m Captain Ventralis. Glad to see some friendly faces. Things are a mess.”

Shepard finally walks up to him and the other guards go back to watching the elevators. “So what happened?”

He shakes his head. “It’s those damn scientists. Knew they couldn’t be trusted with their wacky experiments. There’s monsters on the loose. That’s...I don’t know how else to describe them. Must be something they brought back from No Man’s to research.”

“Scientists brought hostile creatures to Peak 15, creatures got loose, and...are killing people?”

The captain nods. “We have more survivors further in but we’re running ragged. They’re coming down from the Hot Labs so we cut power.”

“Are they sentient?”

“Don’t know. Just know they’re angry.”

And Shepard knows all three of them are mentally dissecting this conversation, checking it for inconsistencies and abnormalities. Cal notices the slight lilt in Ventralis’ voice but can’t find the right moment to comment on it. His mind screams _‘Geth!’_ but in reality it could be Quarian. “There’s something else I-” Cal begins but stops when a loud keening echoes through the room. It’s accompanied by something hitting metal. Shepard barely has time to whip out his shotgun before the grates near the elevators fly off. He steers them away with his biotics and then his eyes widen when he finally gets a look at the creatures Ventralis must be talking about.

“Holy fuck!” he shouts and starts shooting. They don’t have a lot of room here and these things are huge. They’re like giant cockroaches but Cal’s never seen anything quite like them.

“Watch out! They spit-”

Liara puts up a barrier just as one spits acid. The shield dissipates and Shepard and Kaidan attack with biotics. The two monsters don’t seem to like that. As they all fight to end this as quickly as possible, he notices none of Ventralis’ people are biotics.

Once both critters slump to the ground and die, Cal spins around. “That was fucking nuts. What the hell are they?”

“Rachni. That’s the only thing the survivor from the research team would say. Some Volus was the only one who made it out of that section of the labs. He’s pretty shaken.”

“Yeah, I bet. Well, whatever they are, they’re scary. Where’s the rest of you?”

“Down that hall.”

“We were also told a matriarch arrived just before the travel ban. Still don’t understand why bans exist in the first place.”

“Most of these islands do...secret work. If there’s an emergency, the island goes dark to prevent, well, things like the rachni from spreading.”

“Seems harsh.”

“Most think it’s a fair price to pay to operate with relative freedom.”

“True. So is the matriarch with the survivors?”

“No. She went down to the Hot Labs. To the source.”

“To try to stop this?”

“Yes. She’s Asari.” He nods towards Liara. “So you all must know how strong a matriarch is.”

“What’s her name?” Maybe Liara will recognize...

“Alena.”

She says nothing in response so he continues. “Is there a Turian here too?”

“A few.”

“One named Saren. He’s part owner of this company.”

He shrugs. “I don’t get details. It’s cleaner that way. If you want...I can give you access to the Hot Labs.”

“If a matriarch is down there, then why is power cut?” Kaidan asks. “She’s not trapped?”

“She wanted us to cut it. She has the codes to restore the generator when everything’s done.”

“What about the people who came with her?”

“What people?”

“Everyone said she came with a large group of people, carrying equipment parts. Where--who are they?”

“I...she came alone, Shepard. Those must’ve just been helpers transporting supplies to the port or something. I don’t know.”

“Oh. Can we explore a bit? I’d like to talk to folks before I take my squad into the unknown down there.”

“Yeah, of course. Just follow this hall.”

“Thanks, Ventralis. This will all be over soon.”

“I sure hope so.”

They walk down the hall to the next door. It opens and he expects to find the survivors, but instead they’re in a tiny room full of screens with no power. Another door is just a few steps away. This must’ve been the surveillance room. It gives them a chance to talk privately.

“What do you two think?” Cal whispers.

“Gianna said that matriarch came with a large amount of people. And equipment. I’m more willing to believe her right now,” Kaidan says quietly.

“Maybe they went to the Hot Labs while she came here first?”

“Why do that?” Liara questions. “A matriarch has decades of experience, powerful biotics. They’d go in together so she could protect them.”

Shepard shakes his head. “Normally? Sure. But this is Saren’s company, remember? If she came with _Geth_ to check on Saren’s weird experiments, who’s to say they wouldn’t be expendable?”

“As troubling as it is that a matriarch would defect, you’re right.”

“Regardless, a large group of people are missing--if they existed at all. So that’s one oddity in Ventralis’ story. Have either of you heard of rack-nye?”

Both shake their heads. “It looked like a giant bug,” Kaidan says. “Creepy.”

“And dangerous. Science experiment gone wrong? I believe that.”

“Yeah.”

“Also...did you hear an accent?”

“Yeah, but I can’t place it.”

“He sort of sounded Quarian,” Liara points out. “But like he was hiding it.”

“Unless he’s Geth and trying to hide _that_.”

“But we’ve heard Tali and we’ve also heard you speak their language. It doesn’t sound the same.”

“Why hide it then?”

“Embarrassment?” Kaidan suggests. “The Quarians aren’t exactly the most popular faction. Or maybe he left them behind a long time ago--during his Pilgrimage? And the accent’s almost gone.”

“Yeah. I guess it’s not important.”

“Do you really think these people are Geth?”

“We can’t deny the possibility.”

“They could’ve shot us right off the elevator. Why not do that?”

Cal shrugs. “Maybe they really do need help against the rachni.”

“Do we plan to go to the Hot Labs?” Liara asks. “I think we should talk to these other survivors first. Then we can more accurately gauge the situation. If the matriarch is down there, I’m confident she can manage a little while longer.”

“I agree with her, Cal. Besides, these people might truly be innocent. If that’s the case, we need to help.”

“Yeah, no, you’re right. Let’s remember to stay calm and not antagonize. I wanna talk to the Volus.”

“Just be careful. We don’t want to set him off if he’s traumatized.”

They stare at the door, wondering what they’re about to find. Is it a trap or are these people truly in need? Shepard looks at his companions then opens the door. They’re immediately in a large room, a handful of people spread out and staring. He hopes no one eavesdropped despite their whispering.

“Uh, hey there,” he greets. The people farthest away have already lost interest but a few people keep staring. Cal silently admits that it’s unnerving. The first person to actually approach is a large man with grayish skin and a blue cloak.

“Hesitantly,” the stranger says in a monotone voice, “hello. Who are you?”

It’s obvious the man is an Elcor. “We’re from the Alliance. We heard there was a situation on this island and came to investigate.”

“With relief--yes, we need help. The rachni have gotten loose and are attacking. The guards haven’t slept in days.”

“Yeah, we just fought a couple off with Ventralis. Nasty things. Is there anyone here who can tell us how this all started?”

He nods. “Han Olar. He was part of the research team in charge of the rachni. He was down there when they escaped. He knows.”

It’s at this point that someone nearby intervenes. Cal’s not sure what faction he originally hails from.

“It’s true that Han knows more than the rest of us,” the person speaks quickly. “But he’s traumatized. Strangers asking invasive questions won’t help.”

Shepard looks him over. “And you are?”

“Dr Palon.”

“What do you do here? Or...did.”

“I’m not at liberty to say. Non-disclosure agreement, surely you understand.”

“I...I mean, does it really matter at this point?”

“Oh yes. Accidents happen. Peak 15 will recover and I’d like to keep my job when that happens. I may not enjoy working here, but it certainly pays better than any other job I’ve had.”

“Why don’t you like it? Or is that a secret too?”

“All I will say is that it’s isolating, working on an island. All that matters is the discovery and sometimes...it’s easy to forget why the outside world is guided by ethics.”

“Huh. Yeah, Noveria’s main motivation seems to be making money.”

“And that’s a dangerous thing,” Kaidan adds quietly.

“Do either of you know anything about an Asari matriarch? I know she came through here.”

“Most people have denounced their former factions here,” the doctor says.

“Okay, well, she’s only visiting and we all know damn well what someone with blue skins means.”

He shakes his head. “I have heard nothing of any matriarch visiting.”

Shepard looks from him to the Elcor without a word.

“Uncertainly--I have heard rumors of a matriarch going into the Hot Labs.”

“So she didn’t come in here at all.”

“No.”

“Alright, well thanks. Can someone point us in the direction of this Han guy?”

Palon points towards the middle door. “Through there. That’s the scientist quarters.”

The rest of this room’s occupants remain silent, glancing at the trio but otherwise ignoring them. Cal has no interest in them. Han is the only one with new information, the rest will just mimic what the Elcor and doctor said. He suddenly realizes that he never even bothered asking the Elcor for his name.

It’s easy to spot the Volus in the next room, some factions are more distinct than others. Most of Irune is covered in a different kind of radiation from No Man’s Land. It’s less intense and the close-knit clans have developed an immunity to it. The issue is when the Volus leave their territory, they can’t handle the cleaner air for long periods of time. And so they’ve improvised. Cal spots a couple Turians sitting in the corner. On the opposite side, all alone, is a Volus wearing one of their tweaked gas masks. Most of his body is covered in protective gear.

Shepard walks up to him, hoping that their mere presence doesn’t intimidate him. “Hi,” he says carefully. For a few moments, the only sound is the Volus’ heavy breathing.

“Hello,” he finally wheezes.

“Are you Han Olar?” He feels stupid for asking. This is obviously the person they’re looking for.

“Yes.”

“Can we ask a few questions?”

Hesitance. “...Yes.”

“Is it true you were on the team assigned to the rachni?”

“Yes.”

Cal is trying his best to not roll his eyes and remember that this guy has apparently been through a lot. “And were you the only survivor?”

He stares at the ground, at least Shepard’s pretty sure he is. “Yes.”

“How’d you make it out?”

“I killed her.”

Shepard is surprised by that. The Volus’ voice is as monotone as an Elcor’s. “Uh, what exactly happened?”

“We were going to lunch when the alarms rang. But that barely gave us a head start before the rachni ran into the room. We ran too but I closed the door behind me. I closed it. They were right behind us. She banged on the door once and then screamed. They got her. I closed the door. If I’d waited just a second longer...”

“Then you’d probably be dead too,” Cal states bluntly. “What are the rachni? We fought a couple but where did they actually come from?”

“Everything happened so fast. I don’t know who but someone found a rachni egg. I think from the Uncharted Lands. It’s only been a week.”

The Turians on the other side of the room finally speak up. “Shut up over there!”

“If you’re going to be crazy, be the quiet kind!”

Cal has to literally bite his tongue to keep from aggressively responding. They cannot antagonize. But he wonders why they call him crazy. Han Olar is not crazy, just deeply troubled.

“We hatched the egg and it was a rachni queen, all these others spawned from her.”

“How do you know it was a queen?”

“She told us.”

“Oh...what are they though? Are they from the Old World?

He nods. “The egg was discovered in an abandoned lab. It’s decades upon decades old, maybe even centuries. I don’t know what purpose they were originally meant to serve. But this can’t be it.”

“Where’s the queen now? In the Hot Labs?”

“No. She’s in the Secure Labs. Through one of the doors in the main room. But be careful, the guards will not let you through.”

“Why is she there? I thought everything started in the Hot Labs.”

“After she hatched, she had more eggs. We separated her from the clutch. Maybe that’s why these others are fighting. They have no one to guide them.”

“Hm. Others aren’t as free with information as you are. Why is that?”

“I don’t care about my job any longer. Binary Helix is responsible for the deaths of many. Their secrets need to be told. Be careful around here,” he whispers.

“Do you know anything about an Asari matriarch?”

“No.”

“Okay. Thank you, Han.”

Shepard doesn’t want to talk to anyone else. They know the rachni are hostile and a result of poor decisions made by scientists without morals. Or maybe they did try to warn Saren of the dangers and he chose to ignore them. What was Saren’s aim here? They’re no closer to discovering that answer. But maybe the Hot Labs or this rachni queen hold some clues. They reach the empty surveillance room and stop.

“We have two options,” Shepard mutters. “Either we go down to the Hot Labs and search for a matriarch half the people here haven’t heard of. Or we try to force the guards to let us see this rachni queen. If she talked then they are sentient and that’s...a whole different mess.”

“Han said the guards wouldn’t let us through. Why is that? Should we ask Ventralis about it?” Liara asks.

“If the queen is being held in another part of the facility, she can wait. The matriarch, if she’s down there and no matter how strong she is, is on borrowed time,” Kaidan points out.

“One way or another, we’re going to find answers down there.”

“Yeah,” Cal agrees. “But the question right now is--are we going to survive whatever’s waiting for us?”

“That’s the question everywhere we go.”

“True. At least we know the things hate biotics. Are we ready?”

Kaidan and Liara nod.

“To the Hot Labs we go then.”

They leave the small room and retrace their steps to Ventralis. “We’re ready to enter the Hot Labs,” Shepard announces.

“Okay,” Ventralis says and walks out from their makeshift cover. “I’ll restore power temporarily.”

“What are the codes?”

“What?”

“...The codes you gave the matriarch so she could come back.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry, we’ve barely slept.”

He types the codes out on his omni-tool then steps into the elevator with his squad. As the doors close, part of him thinks Ventralis will cut the power midway and try to leave them stuck. But that doesn’t happen. The elevator dings and then opens.

The room is large, desks and tables and paper work are scattered all over the place. As well as...rachni corpses. The ones inside are dead. But what’s more interesting is the large window that makes up the left wall. Tons of _live_ rachni are crawling around the other side of the glass. Some are smacking on the pane, others hurl acid, but none of them are getting through. No other people are in here but there’s one door at the end of the room.

Shepard leads them through quickly, jumping over furniture and brushing around bodies. His heart is pounding as they near the door. Are more rachni waiting behind it? Or is a matriarch preparing to unleash her biotics?

He activates his barrier then kicks the door right open. His body tenses the moment he sees a gun pointed directly at his head. He feels his companions right behind him.

Shepard grins. “We really gotta stop meeting like this.”

Lizbeth’s eyes narrow but her gun lowers. Another woman is beside her and she’s covered in Quarian garb. Before she can say anything, he says,

“I know who you are.”

And this time, it’s a conscious choice to speak the Geth language.

“Should I be reaching for my weapon right now?” she asks, her tone neutral. No one else knows what they’re saying.

“I’m wondering the same thing. Funny how both times I’ve gone searching for the Geth, you’ve somehow been involved, Shiori.”

“You’re Shepard, yes?”

“Yes.” He switches back to normal. “Of all the things I expected to find down here, I’ll admit you weren’t really it.”

“Are you two working with Ventralis?” Kaidan asks.

“Who?” Lizbeth says. “No, we came here on our own. Snuck down here.”

“Why the secrecy?”

“We didn’t want to bother getting a boat pass,” Shiori tells them.

“Fucking hell,” Cal laughs. “We wasted time snagging one and now we’re stuck here. Anyways, an Asari matriarch is on the island and the guy upstairs told us she was down here. That now seems like a very obvious lie.”

“She hasn’t been down here.”

He sighs. “Only a few inches of glass separates us from bloodthirsty rachni. I’m starting to think Ventralis sent us down here to die.

“They’ll probably break through the grates soon,” Shiori says.

“Then we should hurry with...whatever it is you two are doing. What are you two doing?”

“I’m trying to hack into this console so we can activate the neutron purge and kill these things off.”

“Why are you here though?” Kaidan asks. “Why did you leave Feros?”

Shiori glances from the computer. “They took something from ExoGeni.”

“Shi-”

“No, Liz, it’s okay. I don’t think they’re enemies.”

“I mean...that seems a little early to call?” Cal says. “I know another language because of a console similar to the one in your office. What’s your excuse for speaking Geth and having that console in the first place?”

“It’s not Geth,” Shiori tells him.

“W-what?”

“But...all the Geth speak it. Who...” Kaidan can’t even finish his sentence.

“Okay, too much is going on right now. What exactly did they take from ExoGeni?”

Lizbeth doesn’t say a word but Shiori speaks. “A rachni queen egg.”

“I knew Ethan was lying! They weren’t after no goddamn drill!”

“They did steal blueprints too,” Lizbeth finally mutters. “But this is more important.”

“That’s why you left Feros so quickly. To chase after them.”

Shiori nods. “We’ve had the egg for a while now. We didn’t know it was a queen either, but we weren’t going to hatch any time soon.”

“What are the rachni? I talked to a Volus and he said they’re an Old World thing.”

“They are. They were an experiment. They took cockroaches and ran tests and did things to them for many, many years until they were the creatures you seen now. I thought they were extinct, but then we found that egg deep within the Uncharted Lands.”

“Were they always this...murderous?”

“Not quite. A queen could keep them calm but the scientists eventually pushed too much. I don’t know where this queen is but that is why the rachni have been behaving the way they are.”

“Han said she was somewhere called the Secure Labs. Upstairs. Said the guards wouldn’t let us through though.”

“They’re Geth.”

“Everyone upstairs is?”

“No, not everyone. We were here when the guards came. They killed the survivors of Peak 15’s security force and took they place.”

“Why keep the others alive?”

“Perhaps the matriarch believes they still hold useful information.”

“See, I told you two Ventralis had an accent. He’s a fuckin’ Geth. So are you one too? What exactly is going on? We’re dancing around the real questions.”

“You’re not going to believe me.”

“Try us. And talk so everyone can understand.”

“How well do you trust your companions?” she asks in the...not-Geth language.

“I love _him_ and trust him with my life.” His eyes flicker to Lizbeth even though she doesn’t know what he’s saying. “As much as you trust her I imagine. _She_ is trusted too. She’s been a faithful squad mate.”

Shiori reverts to words everyone understands. “It’s a long story. I wasn’t sure what was going on until the Geth invaded Feros and I saw the look of their weapons and armor.”

“The writing on them?”

“Yes, it can only have one origin. As you’ve probably already guessed, I’m not truly a Quarian.” She moves to lower her hood. Long black hair is revealed. Then she unties the bandana around her face, removes her gloves, and finally takes off her goggles.

Cal’s not sure who exactly he’s staring at. One hand looks black and metallic, some sort of gray webbing climbs up her neck and half her face. One eye looks normal but the skin around the other seems to disintegrate. Instead of an eyeball, she has a lens with a small white light behind it. She reminds him of a robot. She closes her eye for a moment and the artificial one darkens. The lens then flashes bright red, it feels like it’s piercing right through him. He’s hypnotized, sees nothing but the light. And then he remembers where he’s seen it before.

Images race through his brain until it settles on one. His nightmare at the Citadel. The bright light--it was _this_.

“Who are you?” he whispers. The red light disappears and he’s back in this room surrounded by angry rachni.

Shiori stares at him and he senses no hint of malevolence or trickery.

“I’m a reaper.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kudos AND comments last chapter and it was very exciting. Thank you

“I really hope this isn’t the part where you say ‘now you know too much’ and try to kill me,” Cal mutters.

“This is a mistake, babe,” Lizbeth says quietly but he still hears her.

“Hey, fuck you. We helped your fucking mom and friends escape, we cleared out the Geth from Feros. What the fuck have you done except run away without a word and not answer my email?”

“I wonder how many times you can say ‘fuck’ in a single sentence.”

“A whole fucking bunch! The fuck is a fucking reaper?”

“I suppose the rachni can wait a few minutes...”

“We can hold them back if it’s an issue.”

“Yeah, that’s responsible,” Lizbeth laughs.

“What’s the best way to explain?” Shiori mumbles to herself. “The reapers originated in the Old World. The rachni were one of their experiments. They wanted them sentient but the queens grew too strong and so they tried to eradicate them. I found the egg completely by accident. But I knew what it was, that’s why we didn’t hatch it.”

“Is there any hope for them?”

“None for the ones down here. The queen, I don’t know.”

“How close are you to activating the purge?”

“It’s a three part code. Liz tried looking for it out in all that mess with no luck. I’ve gotten two parts figured out.”

“I can work on the last part,” Kaidan volunteers. “While you talk.”

“Fine. Just be careful not to initiate it yet. Once you do, we’ll have two minutes to leave the labs.”

Cal watches Kaidan take Shiori’s place at the computer then glances at Lizbeth. She still doesn’t look happy. “Were they...you trying to make them--what? Servants?”

“Servants. An army.”

“I...how do you create an entirely new race? And then kill them all? How is that not genocide?”

“I didn’t claim it wasn’t. I had no part of that.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“I’m a reaper, yes. But also an experiment. Like the Rachni. Discarded. I escaped.”

“So you know what happened then. The Last World War--the Reckoning. You were there?”

She nods. “I’m two hundred and fifty years old. Give or take. After a while, it gets hard to keep track of.”

Cal’s eyes widen. He’s not sure if he should believe any of this or if Shiori is a sociopathic liar.

“It was all the reapers. They wanted the Reckoning.”

“Why? Are they still around? Are they hiding like you?” He stares at her eye. “What are you?”

“Why? That’s...a simple question with a complex answer. I don’t know how many are around but they’re not going to reveal themselves. Not yet. At least one must be leading the Geth. Like you, I’ve found a few consoles over the years, but my knowledge is still limited. As I’ve said, I’m an escapee. They didn’t tell me much.”

“Why did you have to escape?”

“They wanted to create the perfect machine-human hybrid. I was a prototype, never destined for anything more than an experiment. So I hid and have stayed hidden.”

“Did you volunteer for...all that? Did they trick you?”

“No and no. I was kidnapped and they always told me what I was. There were many of us. Many died. I don’t know if there are more like me out there.”

“But...why do this?”

She shrugs. “Why do bad people do anything? Power.”

“And now they’re planning to come back?”

“Whether it’s only one or many coordinating this, I don’t know. But someone is leading them.”

“Well, back in our territory we saw a Turian leading a small army of Geth. Saren. Is someone stringing him along then? How else do the Geth know this language, the armor, weapons? They can’t all have found a console, touched it, then have the console explode. Why Rannoch? Is there any significance in that island? If so, the Quarians have never mentioned it.”

“It’s isolated. At the very least, nobody knows what they’re doing. They’ve cut contact with the Turians very aggressively.”

“Yeah, because that’s not suspicious at all. They’re dumb.”

“They’re searching out consoles, among other things I think, but what information are they searching for?”

Cal huffs. “I was hoping you’d tell me that.”

“I think the answers we’re both searching for lie on Rannoch.”

“Good luck getting there. Maybe if you reveal to them that you’re a reaper too-”

“Absolutely not,” Lizbeth suddenly growls. “It’s bad enough she’s told you. If the Council finds out, they’ll lock her up. No different from those fucking scientists. There’s no guarantee they’ll believe her. Or accept her. She’d be opening herself up to attacks from whatever reaper is guiding them right now.”

He sighs. His brain feels like it’s about to short-circuit. “The Salarians and Turians are working together to find a way onto Rannoch without getting cannon-balled but without starting a war. They let the Alliance in on it but I haven’t heard anything about that. My missions have been to investigate the Geth’s presence here and in Feros. We’ve been trying to figure out Saren’s goals but if there’s someone behind him, then maybe he’s not even relevant. This is his company but I’m pretty sure he’s not here. He must’ve just ordered the people here to pick up where the reapers left off with the rachni. He wants a disposable army. In addition to the Geth.”

“That’s my assumption too.”

“Are these rachni truly beyond help? Or are you just willing to sacrifice them all to get back at Saren?”

Shiori shakes her head. “You can see for yourself. Even if we somehow brought the queen here, they’ve been separated for too long. The best we can do is simply put them out of their misery and rescue the queen--if she can be rescued.”

A loud bang on the glass captures all their attention. The rachni seem to be getting angrier.

“Uh...Kay?” Shepard says, eyes glued on the creature now beating frantically against the window.

“Working on it,” he answers worriedly. “Almost...almost...I’m in!”

A crash comes from the next room and Shepard takes out his shotgun. Lizbeth runs by him as a bunch of tiny rachni crawl through a vent.

“Ventralis cut the elevator!” he shouts as he and Lizbeth stomp on the bugs. “He gave us generator codes but I doubt they work.”

“I’ll reboot it,” Shiori says. “Wait for my word before starting the purge.”

Liara joins them in fighting. The small ones keep coming but the bigger rachni are stuck outside. With the way they’re attacking the glass, Shepard doesn’t imagine that’ll last long.

“Activate the purge!”

The window finally cracks.

“Done!” Kaidan calls back. “Two minute countdown!”

Cal covers his head as glass shatters on him. Kaidan runs out of the small room and Shepard heads towards him, shooting at the first giant creature to crawl through. He half-expects Shiori and Lizbeth to ditch them but when he glances over, they’re both fighting too.

“Come on!” Shiori yells. “We can’t take them all on!”

The couple runs, Liara’s right ahead of them. Lizbeth slams the button once they’re all in and everyone keeps shooting until the doors close. The elevator starts climbing and Shepard asks what floor they’re going to.

“It’s automatically taking us all the way up,” Shiori says.

“To where Ventralis is. Who supposedly is a Geth.”

“You don’t believe me.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“Ha! That goes without saying. I can’t believe you’d even say that.”

She shrugs, looking completely unfazed. She hasn’t put any of her Quarian cover back on yet. “We’ll find out in a second, yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure Ventralis doesn’t expect us to come back.”

The doors open to reveal a slew of guns aimed at them. Again. “Just us,” Shepard mutters, not interested in another fight. He steps out of the elevator but the captain barks,

“Don’t move!”

He sighs. “What the fuck, man? You lied to us.”

But Ventralis ignores him. “Who’s that behind you? Everyone come out!”

Kaidan and Liara stand on his left side, the other two on his right. Shiori is suddenly redressed, no signs of her true nature showing. Shepard doesn’t like the way they’re all lined up right now.

“You knew Alena wasn’t down there,” he tries again. “You thought the rachni were just gonna snack on us.”

“Answer my question. Who are you two?”

“Does it really matter?” Shiori asks. “Do you actually care?”

Shepard bites back a smirk.

“No, I suppose it doesn’t matter. Sorry, Shepard, but I’m under clear orders from Alena.”

“I know. I know the truth,” he says in Geth-- _reaper_ \--tongue.

Ventralis looks stunned and his gun lowers a bit. “How do you...?”

“We have our ways,” Shiori adds. “What’s it going to be, Captain?”

He stares at them. And then he orders the guards to,

“Attack!”

Kaidan, Liara, and Lizbeth don’t need to know another language to understand that. The three biotics activate their barriers. Cal worries about Shiori and Lizbeth but within the span of a second, Shiori’s omni-tool appears and her own sort of barrier protects them. He’s reminded of Tali’s robot, of the shielding around ExoGeni. But then his body snaps into action and he fights back.

“Why do you let Saren lead you on like sheep?!” he screams. “You could’ve come to the other territories if you needed help!”

“We don’t need help, Shepard,” he hisses. “A new reckoning is coming and we will be spared!”

“ _You_ won’t be!” Cal charges and then they all hear an explosion. The two minutes are up. He stumbles a bit and the Geth are caught off guard. But he regains his bearings first and leaps over their cover. He punches Ventralis in the face then spins around and kicks another guard. He tackles the captain while his squad moves in. “Who’s really in charge? I know it’s not Saren.”

“You don’t deserve to even hear his name.” He spits blood right in Cal’s face.

“I’m gonna burn all of Rannoch to a fucking crisp,” he hisses. His entire body glows blue as he wraps a hand around Ventralis’ throat. “If you won’t tell me then where’s Saren? I’ll fight him too.”

“I don’t know,” he growls.

“Then you’re useless to me. Last chance.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Then die.”

He grabs his pistol and shoots Ventralis in the head. He stares at the mess then wipes his own face. He glances around as he stands. His team is behind him. The Geth are all down. “Come on, let’s hurry to the next room.”

They hear fighting the closer they get. The group rushes through the security room to get to the main section. Everyone leaps out of the way as a body flies towards them. Shepard looks across the room and sees Han Olar with a biotic aura flaring around him. The Elcor is behind him, everyone else is dead.

“You’re not working with Alena, right?” Cal asks, walking closer.

Han shakes his head. “They just came in and started attacking. I tried to save the others but I was only able to reach Petozi in time.”

“Did you know they were Geth?”

“I had my suspicions,” he wheezes. “Not necessarily Geth. They claimed to be security from another island, said the rachni had to be destroyed before we could leave. I’m sorry I couldn’t discuss it with you. They were already subtly threatening me.”

“Well, are you two okay?”

They both nod.

“We activated the neutron purge in the Hot Labs, now we need to go to the Secure Labs and find the queen. And the matriarch.”

“Please be careful with the rachni queen. She’s been through a lot in a short amount of time. We’ll wait here for you to return.”

“Don’t try to leave without us. There’s no boats anyways.”

The farthest door on the left will take them where they need to go. Is there another exit? Has the matriarch escaped? Killed the queen, taken her with her? He hurries. A couple turrets need to be destroyed along the way but no more guards are around. He’s aware of Shiori and Lizbeth’s presence, but there’s no time to think about anything except the path ahead of them. They turn down a final hall and the door with a sign above reading ‘Secure Labs’ is open.

Cal runs in, stopping when he sees a large glass tank in the middle of the room. He hears himself gasp. Floating within is a creature that looks similar to the rachni but more humanoid in shape. He can’t tell if she’s alive or unconscious or...dead.

“What’s that noise?” Liara asks.

It’s only then that Shepard notices the sound. “It’s coming from outside.” He ignores the queen for a moment as they all run across the room to the windows spanning the wall. The gate barring animals, monsters, and intruders from Noveria is the only thing visible in all that ocean.

“It sounds like...a helicopter?” Shiori mumbles.

They wait, it gets louder, and then they see the source. She’s right, it is a helicopter. He notices another door off to the side and his fist slams against the glass.

“We’re too fucking late! The matriarch escaped.” He spins around. “Did they kill her?”

“I can’t tell,” Shiori says.

They both rush over to investigate. There’s a small computer, it lists the rachni queen’s vitals. Notes are logged in as well. Shepard watches the queen through the glass as Shiori taps at the keyboard.

“She is alive. Maybe she can talk to us.”

“I didn’t know they could breathe in water,” Shepard comments.

“Yes. Highly adaptable to many situations.”

“Perfect I guess when you’re trying to end the world. Can she have more eggs?”

“I believe so.”

“And as long as she’s not separated from them, they won’t turn murderous?”

“Assuming _she’s_ not hostile,” Lizbeth interjects.

“Yeah, Cal,” Kaidan says. “She might be, especially if these people have treated her as nothing but an experiment.”

He grunts in acknowledgment. He hopes that isn’t the case. But if it is, Cal can’t really blame her. “Can you resuscitate her or what?”

“I’m trying,” Shiori answers, sounding slightly annoyed.

The queen’s eyelids flicker and he wonders if he just imagined that. “Did you do something?”

“No. I don’t think so. Is she moving?”

He doesn’t answer. He puts a hand on the glass and watches. The queen’s hands twitch, then her legs. Shiori’s next to him now, just as intrigued. Her eyes slowly open, she looks around lost. But then her gaze settles on Cal and he can’t look away.

“Can you understand me?” he asks.

Her mouth moves and he hears the word ‘yes’ but it sounds different. She sounds like she’s talking through water and glass but also sounds like she’s directly in his head.

“Did they harm you?”

“I am fine.”

“Did an Asari talk to you? What did she want?”

“The blue woman? She wanted us to join her cause, give our children to her to build an army.”

“Did she say who the army would fight?”

“No, but I think it’s on behalf of the reapers. I refused.”

“How do you know about them?”

“I...remember. All rachni...are a family. Our memories are passed down, I carry the knowledge and pain of all previous queens with me. We remember their experiments.”

“Why have all the other rachni attacked us?”

“We have been separated too long. The music--they cannot hear it. I tried to sing loudly. But it was no use, they fumble around in the silence. Lost. Frightened.”

“Was there any way to save them?”

“No. They were without the music for too long.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me? Did she say where Saren was? Where their hideout is?”

“I’m sorry, that name is unfamiliar. The Asari did not share details.”

“What was the reapers’ original purpose for you?”

“A blind army. But the queens were too strong, too aggressive. We retaliated and then they destroyed us.”

“What will you do if I let you go? Will you seek revenge on the Asari? On the research team?”

“No. I want to go into the ocean and rebuild, give my people the chance at a normal life. When the time is right, we will come back and engage your people as equals. Perhaps even comrades.”

“Of course she’s going to say that,” Lizbeth mutters. “She’s going to say anything to make us release her.”

Cal blinks and his hand slips off the glass. He feels snapped out of a trance. The queen looks calm, the complete opposite of all her children. “Then she would’ve just told Alena she agreed to the deal. Why did the Asari leave?”

“Because she knew you were coming and that I would not agree. She said she couldn’t be bothered with people so ignorant to the truth.”

He rolls his eyes. “Alright, how do we release-”

“Are you seriously going to let her go without thinking of the repercussions?”

“If you wanna be a genocidal maniac then do it on your own damn time,” he tells Lizbeth.

“What evidence do we have that she won’t get revenge? That she won’t attack as soon as she’s out of the tank like every other rachni we’ve run into?”

“They were separated from their mother and traumatized,” Kaidan argues.

“Only according to-”

Shepard gets ready to bite back but then Shiori’s voice cuts sharply between them.

“Enough! The reapers experimented on the rachni, committed horrible crimes against them. We will not add to it. We will release you, as long as you promise not to attack anyone and rebuild quietly in the ocean.”

The queen nods. “Thank you.”

Lizbeth shakes her head but seems to calm down. “I’m just trying to look out for everyone. We’ve been fighting a long time.”

Shiori puts a hand on her shoulder. “I know. But this is the right decision.”

She sighs. “Fine.”

Shepard goes to the computer. The instructions are straightforward and soon the tank is emptying through drains in the ground. Once the water is gone, the tank opens and she’s able to walk out. Shepard wants to believe her but he’s ready to fight just in case. The queen takes a few slow steps forward then slightly bows.

“Thank you.”

Her voice still sounds strange, like she’s planting the words directly in his head.

“Where will you go?” he asks.

“I’d like to explore this island for a little while before settling in the ocean.”

“Just know that people will eventually come back to rebuild here.”

“I know. I do not plan to stay long.”

“I want to take a look on the roof,” he tells his crew.

“Liz and I can escort the queen to the tram station. Don’t want that Volus attacking her.”

“Yeah, okay. We’ll catch up soon.”

They split up and a minute later, the trio is on the roof. “This is some fucking view,” Cal whispers. Much of the clouds have already disappeared, the sun is still out and shining on them. It feels nice on his skin, much better than the artificial air conditioning inside. He can handle staring at all this water when he’s on solid ground. He looks north to see if Rannoch is visible. But it’s too far away, not even a speck in the distance.

Besides a view of the sea and a helicopter landing pad, nothing is here. Anxiety teases him and he’s not sure if it’s the ocean or everything else. “What do you two think of Shiori?” he asks. “I...she looks the part but what she’s saying is...”

“What if she’s the one commanding Saren?” Liara suggests.

“At this point, we can’t deny any possibilities. Let’s see. She gave the egg to the Geth when they arrived--maybe so ExoGeni wouldn’t get overwhelmed with the rachni. But then Peak 15 got swarmed anyways so she came to fix this mess since she does have knowledge of them. But why work with us or tell us anything?”

“Well, what if she’s telling the truth?” Kaidan says.

“A group called the reapers tried to take control of everything. Why? Who knows, she didn’t really tell us. They’re machine-human hybrids. Something happened and they didn’t take over--as we can see for ourselves. But now one or many are trying to fulfill that goal. They’re simply using the Geth--most likely because they’re isolated from the rest of the factions. Saren and Alena have sided with them for some reason.”

“Shiori was right, the answers are on Rannoch.”

“I agree but one--we have no way to get there. And two--even if we did, the Geth will try to kill us and Shiori could just be setting us up. Or is that three things? Whatever. Guess we should get going. We can grill her on the tram ride over--if she hasn’t already left and sabotaged it.”

“I like all this plant life but not enough to trek through it,” Kaidan murmurs.

They leave the rooftop, exit the Secure Labs, retrace their steps to the elevators. They give the bodies a quick glance. Someone will clean this up. Eventually. Everyone else is, hopefully, waiting in the station.

Four people look over when they enter the room. They all seem calm and alive.

“The queen left already?” he asks. Should they have questioned her more? But if the reapers only used the rachni for experiments, then she probably doesn’t have a lot of information to give.

“She was eager to go outside and stretch her legs,” Shiori tells him.

“We should go too. You got a boat, right? I’m assuming you didn’t swim here.”

“It’s on the other side. We’ll have to walk some ways.”

Once they’re all in the tram, Shepard realizes they can’t talk freely with the Volus and Elcor around. The pair sits at the front, talking amongst themselves. He and Shiori can still have a conversation, his crew can be filled in later. He goes to the back and sits down, staring at her. Lizbeth glares until her wife speaks.

“You have more questions,” she states quietly.

“Yes,” he answers. “How do I know you’re not the one directing Saren?”

“I would’ve had the egg shipped here in secret. I would’ve left you behind in the Hot Labs. I would’ve sided with Ventralis against you. I would’ve killed the two up front and left you stranded in the tram station. I built ExoGeni from the ground up. Even if I didn’t care about Feros, I wouldn’t willingly allow the Geth destroy my hard work.”

“Are you going back?”

“Eventually. Ethan is still there and he’s a dear friend to us. But for how long or if I’ll rebuild there, I am unsure.”

“Why did they steal drill blueprints?”

“I don’t know what they want to dig. Perhaps a mine on Rannoch caved in. I think we can help each other, Shepard. It’s obvious you know how to fight. And I have reaper knowledge. Combined, perhaps we can find a way to stop this.”

“We don’t even know what _this_ is, do we? We don’t know how many reapers are behind this, we don’t know where they’re hiding, we don’t know...anything.”

“I think the consoles can help us. The reapers used them to communicate. They could...basically they could upload certain memories to the console, where other reapers could then download into their own mind. If we find more, we can add that knowledge to our own.”

“Finding them is going to be a pain in the ass. Besides, they explode when I use them.”

“...I’ll use them first.”

“I think we should tell the Council what’s going on. They have special forces. ‘In war time only’ but it looks like that’s happening no matter what.”

“I’m not revealing my true nature to them. Even though I’m not the enemy, I look like the enemy. Liz is right, they won’t hesitate to lock me up.”

Cal can’t really dispute that. “So what am I supposed to tell them? Lie? I’m not going to do that.”

“I will not be with you when that happens then.”

“Will you try to stop me?”

“No.”

“Where are you going to go after Feros?”

“I don’t know. I want to find some way to Rannoch.”

“Our goals align for the moment. Are you truly going to keep lying about what you are? If you want to contact the Geth, ‘Quarian’ was the worst faction you could’ve picked.”

“I think it’s obvious why I chose this faction.”

His eyes flit over to Han. “It wasn’t your only option.”

She follows his gaze and balks, “Have you ever worn one of those masks? They’re suffocating to anyone not used to them.”

He laughs a bit. “So...I feel like I still don’t know much about the reapers. Were they a group of scientists? Or one lone nut?”

She sighs. “It started with one. He was a doctor and he developed synthetic blood. It revolutionized medicine. But he, and everyone, wanted more. I don’t know if he ever truly cared about patients, there were reports from those around him that he was not a nice man. As the years passed, he became obsessed with immortality and moved to what is now Noveria.”

“Why?”

“Noveria has always been the place it is now, which I’m sure is no coincidence. That’s when the experiments started.”

“Did people volunteer?”

“I’m sure they did. But after word spread about all the deaths, that stopped and drastic measures needed to be taken.”

“Like kidnapping you and others.”

She nods. “I came later on. I have improved vision, increased strength in my left arm. I have the ability to access the information within the consoles without issue. That’s thanks to the chip within my brain.”

“Chip? What does it do? Is it a tracking device?”

“If it was, they would’ve found me by now.”

“They found ExoGeni.”

“Because of the egg. They showed no interest in me besides trying to kill me for being in their way. It simply changes the way I process things. It’s not perfect though, and it gives me migraines.”

He frowns. “Like my boyfriend’s biotic implant.”

“L2?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

He looks out the window and realizes the ride’s almost over. He didn't even notice when they were hanging off the cliff. His omni-tool pings in his ear. He leans back in his seat and opens the message. Gianna. What does she want?

‘Thought you’d want to know,’ he reads, ‘we looked through Anoleis’ messages. He contacted Saren and warned him that you were looking for him.’

‘Well, if I suddenly disappear then you know who to blame. Thanks for the heads up.’

He wonders if Saren already knew who he was. Surely he still has contacts at the Citadel. Is he going to try to surprise attack? Or is he going to stay farther away? He’ll let his crew know later, when the other two aren’t around. “Hey. That barrier around ExoGeni. And the robot. And when we were fighting Ventralis. What is that? It’s not biotics.”

“The shields? You’re right, it’s not biotics. They’re devices that manipulate the energy around them. It’s reaper-era tech.”

“What? You’re sitting here pretending you’re worried about being discovered by the Council but have _that_ out in the open?”

“I maintained a private life, no paper trail leads back to me. It was...necessary so Feros wouldn’t get flanked. I always meant to use it only in extreme emergencies. The damage to the village would’ve been much worse.”

“You really did care about them?”

“I still do. They are my friends, neighbors. They’re good people. I need to go back and make sure they’re okay.”

He doesn’t tell her Alliance teams are currently stationed there. But either Fai Dan or Ethan has probably contacted her to inform her what’s going on. “How long before you disappear on me?”

“What are your plans?”

“The sun’s going to set soon. I plan on sleeping for at least twelve hours.”

She shrugs. “Then we will remain in the Noveria as well. I mean it, Shepard. I’m interested in an alliance.”

“Then we’ll discuss it later. When _all_ of us can take part.”

She nods. “That’s fair.”

The last couple minutes are ridden in silence. They exit the tram and Shepard half-expects enemies to be waiting. But the room is eerily silent. No one’s coming for them--friend or foe. He’s glad he has his omni-tool in case of emergencies but next time they’re at the Citadel he wants to see if he can get one for Kaidan or anyone else on his crew.

“How far is the boat?” Han asks.

“A few minutes,” Shiori tells him. “We just have to climb over a few rocks.”

“Oh...”

“Want me to carry you on my back?” Shepard offers. He’s kind of joking but he kind of means it. Being a Volus is easier in Irune than other territories.

“It...should be fine. Thank you.”

He shrugs. “Let me know.”

As they wade through the sand, Cal realizes that the only thing worse than a boat ride in the ocean is a boat ride in the ocean at night. Luckily they’re not quite there though, the sun will be out for a little bit longer. When he finally sees the boat, it’s a lot smaller than Li’s. But it’s also, he has to remind himself, better than swimming.


	22. Chapter 22

“You are _not_ telling the Council anything!”

Shepard slams the door closed before others come out to check the commotion. “Excuse the fuck out of you, you don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.”

“They won’t believe you anyways. There’s no point,” Lizbeth snaps.

“That’s stupid logic! So your wife would rather see the world burn than have an honest conversation about what’s happening? How the fuck is she any different from the rest of her kind?”

“Fuck you.” She stomps up and points directly in his face. “She is kinder and has helped more people than you ever will.”

“I should’ve let Feros burn,” he hisses and then he tries to chomp her finger.

She pulls her hand back quickly but then shoves her index finger into his chest.

“Stop touching me,” he growls.

“You need to actually think!”

“Stop touching me.”

“You’re putting her in a lot of danger for no reason.” She pokes him even harder.

“Stop touching me!” He activates his barrier and she jumps into a defensive stance. But he doesn’t attack, just silently warns.

“You’re not telling the Council about her.”

“Get out of my room! I’m telling the Council all about the reapers! I’m telling them about ExoGeni! I’m telling them about her!” Now it’s his turn to get right up in Lizbeth’s face. “What the hell are you going to do about it?” he challenges.

Her eyes narrow. And then she tackles Cal and they fall to the floor.

“Enough!” Kaidan finally shouts. He locks both of them in a stasis. “What room is Shiori in?” When she refuses to answer, he continues, “Neither of you are moving until you tell me.”

“Down the hall,” she bites. “Room 412.”

Kaidan storms out and they’re left frozen and glaring at each other. Kaidan comes back less than a minute later with Shiori right behind him.

“What the hell’s going on?” she asks as Kaidan closes the door behind her. Though the entire floor’s probably heard their argument.

“She stormed in here completely uninvited,” Shepard growls. He feels the stasis wearing off and as soon as he’s able, he shoves her off him.

“Yeah, because he’s going to expose you!” Lizbeth argues as she pushes herself up. She turns to Cal. “When has the Council ever done anything fair? Why do you care so much about what they think?”

“Because there’s going to be a war and the Citadel’s special forces have the best chance of fighting back. And it’s not by much but I trust them more than I trust either of you.”

“You’re ignorant-”

“Liz, stop,” Shiori says. “Please.”

She crosses her arms but listens. She and Cal keep glaring at each other.

“We’ve discussed this already. Maybe the Council will see what’s going on. They’re searching for Saren right. No matter what, that Turian is the key.”

“But he’s going to tell them about you.”

“I’m good at hiding, you know that. I can disappear if need be. Nobody else knows what I look like.”

Shepard’s glare finally softens. A little. “My goal isn’t to get you locked up. I get why you don’t want to be there, but I hope you understand why I can’t stay quiet.”

“I do understand,” Shiori admits. Lizbeth looks at her with a frown but doesn’t say anything. “I’m hoping the Council takes this threat seriously and is searching in earnest for this Saren. But nobody will trust me, and I can’t honestly blame them.”

“What if it’s not the reapers? What if Saren found a console on Rannoch, like me? And he was able to piece together the images and liked the reapers ideas and decided to continue on.”

“How would the Geth know the language then?”

“I...don’t know. How do they know it now?”

“I don’t have any proof yet but I think they’re getting chip implants, similar to mine. It would help them process information--such as the language--at quick rates. Much faster than if you tried to teach one of your crew.”

“They could’ve been planning this for years, we don’t know. Is there any way we can crack one of their heads open?”

She sighs. “I don’t know any doctors who I would trust enough. Plus we’d have to preserve their body, transport it in secret.”

He looks at his boyfriend, then back at her. “As for a trusted doctor, there’s Dr Chakwas at Terra Nova. But yeah, getting an actual body there would be difficult. Saren marched off with all the Geth so I doubt there’s anyone left at the mine or anything. If we ask the Council to do it...”

“They’d have to do so in secret. If the Geth catch word of the Council dissecting one of their own, they’ll want revenge. It might be even riskier.”

“Besides, the Council isn’t exactly ‘trusted’ anyways,” Lizbeth grumbles.

“So we’re back to not being able to prove anything...” Shepard says. He rubs at his temples. “Look, I’m not going to contact the Council until the morning. And even then, it might be best if we travel there and tell them directly. Or maybe we can finally go home, back to Terra Nova. I don’t know. But right now--I’m tired. Kaidan’s tired. It’s been an extremely long day and being tackled in my own hotel room has made it even longer. I want to shower and sleep. If you want to talk again before I contact the Council, fine. I’ll message you.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

He opens the door for the women and as soon as they both exit, he closes it. “Oh my fucking god,” he groans. He walks over to Kaidan and practically collapses in his arms. “I don’t like Lizbeth.”

“Ha, I think the feeling’s mutual. Go take a hot shower, okay? Then we can relax. You’re right, it’s been a very long day.”

“Too long. At least this place is nice. This is one of the fanciest hotels I’ve ever been in.”

“I know, me too.”

Cal had messaged Gianna one more time during the boat ride back to the mainland. In return for helping her investigation, she got him and his crew rooms at a hotel right against the shore. The parking garage the Normandy and other vehicles sit in right now is the same place the Board of Directors uses--which means it’s safe from tampering and theft. There’s a restaurant and a couple shops in the lobby, a place for them to restock supplies right next door. Even the towels in the bathroom are extremely fluffy.

Shepard listens to Kaidan and takes a very long, very hot shower. He dries off, slips into a pair of underwear, then saunters out into the room. Kaidan’s sitting in a chair, feet propped on the desk against the wall as he reads a book.

“Your turn,” Cal says as he jumps onto the bed.

Kaidan finishes the page then places the book on the desk. Cal hears the water turn on and then his eyes start to close. He doesn’t mean to drift off but he does and eventually Kaidan’s lightly shaking him.

“You’re taking up the whole bed, babe,” he says and Shepard groggily looks up. Kaidan’s standing in front of him and he’s suddenly staring at the bulge in his black underwear. Judging by the look on Kaidan’s face, he doesn’t realize the way they’re positioned.

Until Cal reaches out and starts to pull the waistband down. He is now quite awake. He pushes himself up onto his knees and kisses Kaidan. Their lips meet roughly and his hands are pushing Shepard’s underwear down too. He pulls back and grins at Kaidan, then lets himself fall backwards onto the bed. Once his underwear is off, his legs spread to welcome Kaidan as they continue kissing.

One of Shepard’s hands drifts downwards and he strokes his boyfriend to hardness. His hips are moving down against him, over and over. He looks down and gives a breathless chuckle, that erection didn’t take long at all. Kaidan’s mouth moves to his neck and repeats what happened in the public restroom. He grabs Cal’s hair, doesn’t pull though, then bites into his skin. Shepard’s breath stutters. His hands run up Kaidan’s back to his head, through his thick damp hair.

He starts kissing down Shepard’s chest, then on his stomach, his hips. His lips move around his cock that’s not quite hard yet and skip over to one of his inner thighs, then the other. Cal’s fingers are clenching the blankets, wanting, needing _something_. Anything.

“Please, Kay. Please,” he begs, not realizing he’s even saying anything.

Kaidan doesn’t verbally respond but he grabs his legs and pushes them up. He moves lower and licks just behind his balls A shiver runs up his spine as Kaidan runs his tongue against his hole, over and over. His cock hardens and Kaidan’s fingers brush up the length of it. He licks the same path and briefly sucks the head into his mouth a few moments before he pushes himself up.

Cal doesn’t need to ask where he’s going as he gets up and walks to where he threw their bags down earlier. Front pocket, quick access. Shepard watches him flick the cap to their lube open and then he flips onto his hands and knees.

“Someone’s eager,” Kaidan says as he returns to the mattress.

“Shut up, I’m always eager,” Shepard laughs. He wiggles his ass and laughs again when Kaidan smacks it. “I forget who’s next to us but they’re gonna hear.”

“Quit hoping.”

“I hope it’s Wrex.”

“Me too.”

He grins but then let’s out a small groan when fingers slip inside him. He rocks his hips back. Kaidan’s other hand rubs him before spanking him again. Then he reaches around for his cock, stroking and fingering him at the same time. He moves faster as another finger enters him to warm him up. Kaidan’s meeting his movements but then slows down and pulls away completely. He’d complain about but instead he braces himself on his elbows and waits.

The lube opens again. A few moments later, Kaidan’s dick is pushing against Cal. He slides in slowly, giving Shepard time to adjust to the thickness inside him. He suddenly thinks back to the very first time they fucked and he’s not sure why.

“Hey,” he moans. “Remember our first hook up?”

Kaidan chuckles and then thrusts. “Of course. It was inside Terra Nova’s warehouse.”

“That was a fun day.”

“I’ll never forget it.”

Cal cherishes it--it was the day Kaidan got transferred to their dusty base after all. He gasps when Kaidan’s hips snap forward again and he concentrates on what’s happening now. Hands grab at him as Kaidan thrusts into him at a steady rhythm. He arches his back and fingers clutch onto a pillow. Shepard bites it, drools on it, moans into it as Kaidan pounds him. His cock is hard and bouncing along with their movements.

Kaidan slows down, keeps hitting inside him deeply, and starts stroking Cal. He moans quietly, just barely remembering to have consideration for whoever really is their neighbor, even though he wants to be loud. He feels good and he’s going to cum soon. Kaidan’s other hand is roaming over skin and they’re both breathing a bit harder.

“Mm, don’t stop,” Shepard says. If Kaidan stops pumping his dick into him or tries to tease him in some way, he’ll make a scene. But he doesn’t stop, he keeps thrusting into Cal until his body tenses and cries Kaidan’s name out into the pillow. He cums on the blanket beneath them and his legs slowly start to give out. Kaidan isn’t finished yet though and he fucks him faster. Cal groans as fingers dig into his hips and his oversensitive cock rubs again the bed.

“Come on, harder,” he begs. “Fuck me.”

“You already came. Hoping for round two?”

“Maybe in a bit.” He gasps and reaches a hand back, desperate to touch whatever skin he can get. Kaidan keeps thrusting, keeps pounding until his arms wrap around Shepard and he finishes deep inside his boyfriend. A few more slow thrusts and then he pulls out. Cal is left on his stomach panting while Kaidan kisses his face.

“ Can you get me a...you know what, nevermind,” Shepard says. He tries his best to clean himself up with the blanket before they toss it to the floor. Then he pushes Kaidan onto his back and kisses him hard. They roll around on the sheets a bit before separating with grins.

“I love you,” Kaidan says softly.

“I love you too,” Cal returns just as quietly. With everything going on around them lately, he’s happy to have this moment with Kaidan.

~~~~~

She isn’t going down without a fight. She kicks one of the guards, grabs his gun, then shoots the other. Does she know this is pointless? Does she know that her rebellion simply makes her a better candidate for these experiments? Or maybe she’s just hoping someone will kill her and put her out of her misery.

As if that’s going to happen.

More guards run in, another gets shot, her hands get handcuffed behind her back. The woman doesn’t say a word as she’s dragged out of the room.

“The Doctor’s not going to like this,” one mutters. Is he trying to scare her? There’s no fear in her eyes, only anger.

Another laughs. “He’s not going to care. Who the knew the _weather_ lady knew how to fight?”

A man watches this exchange through cameras strewn throughout the facility. He looks out the single window in the room and sees the sea, a couple lonely islands are in the distance. He gets up. It’s time to test his new theories. By the time he enters the room, she’ll be put under and won’t feel a thing. She’ll wake up with new parts. She’ll be stronger, faster than the average human. If the operation is a success. Which it should be--he is confident in his abilities. Every single person before her has helped him reach this point. But she’s not the final product.

One day, he will create the perfect hybrid between human and machine. Today is not that day but he will take a few steps closer.

He leaves the observation room and prepares for surgery. He and his team decontaminate, their equipment is already sterilized and set up. He enters the room. This woman will be an important part of their evolution. She has been anesthetized, when she wakes up hours from now she will be built anew.

He has a checklist of things to do, though he’s unsure if they will all be done today. It depends how things go. But she’s in perfect health and he is the best doctor in the world. He looks down at his patient.

He recognizes her, though not from the cameras. She looks different. He’s spoken to her, argued with her. She’s a weather lady? No, that’s not right...the drills, the factory...

_This is Shiori._

~~~~~

Cal gasps and his heart thumps. It’s dark and he feels frozen and for a moment he’s terrified.

_They’re cutting me open!_

His hand finally moves over his chest and he’s shaking. He’s not on an operating table. He’s not about to become a science experiment. He is not Shiori. He is in a hotel room in the same area but far into the future.

“K-Kaidan,” he stutters. Too quiet. _“Kaidan.”_

“What?” he slurs. “What, are you okay?” He pushes himself up and Cal looks over. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah...sort of.”

“Are you okay?”

He rolls onto his side and Kaidan settles back down too. Shepard’s hands search out his under the blanket and he holds them. “I saw Shiori,” he whispers. “She was...here, I think. In Noveria. I-I was looking at everything from that doctor’s point of view. They dragged her out of a cell and got her ready for surgery. She was still fully human.” His breathing is hard and he’s not sure why. Is this fear he’s feeling right now? He’s kind of glad he wasn’t viewing things from her point of view because he’s sure he’d feel even more scared. Kaidan scoots closer and wraps his arm around him. Cal hides his face against him and closes his eyes.

“So she’s telling the truth then?”

“I...about that, yeah. There’s no way she signed up for that willingly. I don’t think she can just force false memories into my head, right?”

“I-I don’t know. I don’t see how.”

“What if she’s right about everything? What if there are multiple reapers? Are we really gonna go to war with the Geth?”

“Hopefully we can put an end to things before that happens. Even if the situation escalates, the mainland territories have enough fire power to keep them back.”

“I don’t want it to get to that point.”

“Neither do I. I don’t know why the Geth are going along with this but not all of them can be bad.”

“None of them have even tried to talk to us. They just attack. I don’t get it.”

“Maybe the Council will have some answers.”

“Pfft, if Lizbeth doesn’t shoot me before then. What time is it?”

Kaidan cranes his head. “Almost one-thirty.”

“Fuck, that’s it?”

“We went to bed pretty early. What do you want to do? Go back to sleep? Go to the bar?”

“Mm, are you up for that?”

“If you are. Tomorrow is the first morning we don’t have to actually be anywhere. Er, later today. Whatever.”

He thinks about it then decides getting dressed and trekking downstairs is worth it. They sit alone in the bar for a while and Cal drinks until he’s no longer thinking about his dream or the conversation with the Council in the morning.

~~~~~

‘Are you awake?’

Shepard reads the message a few time before he registers what it says. It’s from Shiori an hour ago. ‘Yeah,’ he types and then closes his eyes again for a couple minutes.

“Knock, knock!”

His eyes pop right back open and Kaidan groans. “Go away!” Cal says.

“You’re the one who said you were awake!”

He rolls out of bed and pads over to the door. Shiori and Lizbeth walk in and sit at the desk waiting. Cal tosses Kaidan a shirt and pants then shrugs into a tank top. “What do you want?” he asks them as he sits on the bed.

“To go over what exactly you’re telling the Council,” Shiori answers.

He doesn’t know if he should tell her about his dream--or vision rather. He’s pretty sure it’s real, can’t imagine how she’d plant a fake scene in his head. Cal rubs at his eyes. “Please, we had this conversation last night. Is there really anything left for us to discuss? Your wife hates me, I want to fight her in the pit, you seem to understand, and Kaidan’s an angel. And I think all of us know exactly how the Council’s gonna act. ‘You have no proof! Dreams aren’t evidence! We still secretly like Saren more than you!’ Blah blah blah.”

“What dreams?”

“Did I not mention this already? I’ve had dreams from messing with the consoles. Or...memories I guess. I don’t know, my tiny human brain can’t process it.”

“Do these memories make sense?”

“Not particularly.” He doesn’t say the one he had last night is probably the clearest vision he’s had so far.

“Oh.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve talked to the Council. I’m going to tell them everything that happened in Noveria, from Anoleis to the rachni to...you. I just don’t know if I should tell them in person.”

“At the very least, do that,” Lizbeth interjects.

“Yeah, yeah, so it’ll give you time to escape. Uh-huh, I know.”

“What if your connection isn’t secure? Especially in a place like this. We don’t need anyone eavesdropping on that particular conversation.”

He sighs. “Yeah. I might save the reaper stuff for in person. I’m sure my crew won’t mind a trip to the Citadel. Now that we don’t have to sneak through Sur’Kesh, it’ll be easier going.”

“You snuck through Sur’Kesh? You mean their swamps?”

“Yeah, we were avoiding Palaven. That’s how we knew the Asari were involved with Saren before hearing about the matriarch. We saw banshees, mutated Asari things. The matriarch either lured them into traps or they volunteered for it. Who knows how that happened? Who knows anything?” He flings himself backwards and stares up at the ceiling. “How do we brace for what’s coming when we don’t even know what it is?”

“We know it’s the reapers.”

“Not for sure. Not how many.”

“Enough to get the Geth off Rannoch.”

“This is pointless, we’re just going in circles. _You_ need to make contact with the Geth. All you gotta do is talk to them in your language and they’ll let you on the island. And if other reapers are hanging out just be like, ‘Oh, hey we’re both reapers, let’s go kill some mainlanders together! Best friends! Now tell me all your plans.’”

“You’re treating this like a fucking joke,” Lizbeth spits.

“It’s how I cope,” he says easily. “It’s not like we’re gonna suddenly learn anything new in here anyways. Shiori needs to make contact.”

“I don’t want to make contact.”

“Well, I don’t want to do all the stuff I’m doing but it’s gotta be done. We’re not figuring anything out until then.”

“...Not yet.”

“Then when? When a war starts and you can conveniently switch sides?”

“When we know more. It’s too early. The Geth are still trying to sneak around, they’re not ready to launch any sort of invasion yet.”

“Eventually our time’s gonna run out. We’ll know how many reapers are around when they’re knocking down our doors. I’ll see if I can get the Council to rally their troops but they don’t like me all that much.”

“Shocking,” Lizbeth mutters.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t you two start again,” Shiori says. “I don’t want to listen to you bicker.”

“Pfft, as if I like bickering,” Cal huffs as he sits back up. He ignores the glances his way and starts messing with his omni-tool. “I’m calling them. I’d like a little privacy.”

Shiori stands and her wife does the same. “Let me know when you’re finished so we can discuss our next move.”

“Fine,” he tells her and then watches them leave the room. He looks at Kaidan. “Should we contact the Council right now? Or wait?”

“Second thoughts? Is it because of your dream?” They’re both talking quietly, in case the other couple does try to eavesdrop.

“I don’t know. Maybe. She didn’t go willingly. They tried to take her and she killed some of the guards. More had to come. ‘Who knew the weather lady could fight’ or something like that. Weather lady? What’s that called again?”

“Meteorologist.”

“I guess that’s what she used to be in her old life...”

“What are you thinking?”

“What if telling the Council is a mistake? What if, instead of searching for Saren, they shift their focus to her? They dragged their feet with him and we haven’t heard a damn thing from them since. They’re probably keeping in contact with like, Hackett and stuff. But...”

“If they find Saren...then it’ll lead to whatever reapers are with him, right? If we say nothing for now...”

“Then they just keep focusing on Saren. Without distraction.”

“What about the rachni queen? She said she remembered. What if we say that she told us about the reapers? Alena wanted her to join their army. We can tell them about the reapers without giving away Shiori.”

“Yeah. I think that could work. We can always tell them the truth in future. It’s not like they’re going to believe us either way.”

Kaidan grabs a pen and pad of paper from the desk and the couple plans out exactly what they’re going to tell the Council. They’ll tell them about the reapers without revealing the CEO of ExoGeni is one and that she’s in Noveria. It’s not like they can question the queen about the truth.

“Can you go check and make sure they’re not outside?” Cal asks as he brings up his omni-tool again.

“Yeah.”

They’re both mildly surprised that neither woman is hanging around. Kaidan checks up and down the hall to make sure.

“Okay, let’s do this,” he mutters when Kaidan comes back. They’ve already decided to contact the Asari councilor first.

“Hello, Shepard. It’s been a while.”

“It has. We’re in Noveria right now and we’ve got a bit of news to share.”


End file.
